Tales of Edventures
by Double Dee Edd Boy
Summary: My own version of the sqeuel is here! A secret is hidden among the worlds apart from earth. It's up to Double D and his friends from the culdesac, and his friends on the other world to set out and reveal that secret. EEnE,PM2,other crossovers.
1. The Tale Begins

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, PM2, and any other crossovers I will do!

I do not own the following songs used in this chapter:  
Shoes by Kelly Likes Shoes

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

* * *

In a world far away from our own, a land had undergone a great perilous situation. An evil empire had come, threatening to awaken a thousand year old demon. It was rumored that this demon would serve the empire. With nobody to stop them, they would have brought the entire world to their mercy. …what they did not expect was a visit from a hero. A hero and a few of his allies from our world had by fate crossed to their world. Banning with local heroes, they had defeated this evil empire, and the demon. This world, grateful of their actions, named this hero and his allies saviors. However, everything eventually come to and end, an this hero had to return home with his friends to resume his life… but none of them knew that this hadn't come to and end just yet… and the legacy of this hero would not die… it had just begun…

Three years have passed, and a great evil may return.

The prophecy may come true…

This was then that up to this day, the worlds may change forever…

* * *

At the end of the road, in a familiar cul-de-sac, it was a terrible storm. Rain was pattering, the clouds have covered the night sky, and thunder was clapping. The only lights visible were the street lights.

The wind was blowing at a speed that is hard to describe, making the trees sway through the air

A woman in green, holding some sort of urn in her hands, walked the streets. That woman was some sort of a goddess. She was alone, standing by a house. She waited.

"The time has come… destruction will befall of this world, along with many other worlds." The woman said.

"These heroes may have resumed on their normal lives, but chaos is still reigning. If legend is true, the hero may save these worlds. But can a young boy save anybody? He may have in the past. But only we can hope." The mysterious woman said.

She sprinkled some powdery material on the house she was standing in front of, and left.

Another active soul was out on that night. This time, an evil soul.

"I have been waiting for this very day to come. Time to punish what those meddling kids did to me…" the evil soul said in a sinister voice.

"And now I'm ready. If those fools think they're heroes, they're sadly mistaken. They cannot defeat me no matter how many people I recruit." The being cackled and disappeared into the shadows.

The woman had been standing there, hearing the evil one's talking to herself.

"A great evil has come…" she sighed.

* * *

Strangely enough, another active soul was up that night. In the cul-de-sac, there was a house, at the end of the main road. That house was the same one that woman was standing by. It resided a boy.

A sound of whimpering can be heard. The boy's head was tossing and turning and the blanket moving. Apparently, he has been having strange dreams of the past. Quotes float around him as if a tape recorder was planted into his ear.

"_Wake up! Help me continue to set up the scam!" _

"_I wanted to challenge you guys to a race." _

"_You're not taking another one of my friends!" _

"_The sign states: Welcome to Rougeport."_

"_Gee, this whole time we never introduced ourselves. I'm Goombella."_

"_I want her to like me back, and I feel that the only way to do it is to save the town from the dragon." _

"_How dare you call me dinner, she-who-flies? You dare capture Rolf, son of a Sheppard!" _

"_This violence thing is really starting to get to you." _

"_Not so fast, airhead!" _

"_She could have killed me, but then why didn't she?"_

"_There's not a fighter alive that can take me down!"_

"_I put three innocent fighters in the hospital! What have I done?"_

"_You are like a father to me."_

"_If it hadn't been for her, you would have all gone along with the real monster. I owe my life to her."_

"_He felt that if he hadn't gone, he could have saved her…"_

"_Now, in our times, the three relics are said to be destined to belong to three people. Those three can wield powers."_

"_What are we supposed to do?" _

"_You tried to kill me!"_

"_I won't go with you… because I won't make it." _

"_I did as you wished, Scarlette." _

"_What are you people talking about? I've never seen you before in my life."_

"_Please, I'm begging you!" _

"_Look at the monster you have become!"_

"_Tell Peach… I love her." _

"_She is evil! She and her evil witch sisters ruined Rolf's family!"_

"_As long as she is destroyed, then my mission is complete." _

"_She protected her younger sibling to the very end…"_

"…_we must both promise ourselves something. We have to live our lives. We need to be happy. …and as a part of this promise, we must keep one-another in our hearts. Then… maybe someday, we can meet again."_

Along with those, he had been hearing unfamiliar quotes. Heroes that he may not have heard of…

"_I don't care what it is! We will not back down!"_

"_Please don't push yourself! You hardly slept at all this past week!"_

"_You idiot! You just destroyed a perfect example of nature!"_

"_You've got me? Give up? Just who do think you're talking to?"_

"_Don't matter what the odds are! Ain't no backing down!"_

"_Join my team and let's be friends, dammit!_

"_You really are stupid. Wait until I'm finished."_

"_Oh come now. Let's not worry about little things, ok?"_

"_I consumed their lives to preserve the original world!"_

"_You were telling me everything… right from the very start."_

"_But no matter how much you change or regret your actions, not all of what you've done will be forgiven."_

"_When you come home, I'm gonna teach you not to hide things from friends."_

"_I'm going to reform the Order for Ion."_

"_I don't want to lose anymore people dear to me."_

He would've heard more but that dream was over…

* * *

Because his digital alarm clock was ringing! It was loud enough to wake up a heavy sleeper! But hey, it signals a new day coming up. A pale, tired looking hand creped up from below those bright-red sheets and pressed the "Snooze" button to shut the dang thing up! The hand then lifted the sheets.

It revealed a boy. A teenage looking male, to be exact, with messy black hair sticking out from front to back emerged from the sheets. For reasons known only to him (and maybe us), he kept what looked like a sock-hat during his sleep. His teeth have improved over years unlike three years ago, where there was a gap in between his front teeth. He was half a foot taller than he was three years ago.

Double D's personal life has changed over the years. He has been spending less time with Eddy and Ed. He was much more focused on his studies and knowledge. His higher grades have earned him several spots in all AP Classes. His math was superior that he could be capable of reaching the highest math level.

His room changed as well. More complicated chemistry sets (some including chemicals that some people wouldn't try experimenting on) were on tables. Two computers and an old laptop were adjacent to each other. A bulletin board was placed to keep his schedule. His parents were busier than ever because of those business trips. To make things easier and more organized, his parents decided to communicate through e-mail than sticky notes.

Although the fancy makeover of his room didn't make him smile, but frowned instead, thinking about his dream.

"…_what was that?_" Double D thought. He stared at his own reflection.

"Oh… it was that one time…" he said out-loud.

It was three years since his childhood. Days since he came from his last journey. He was twelve at the time, and his experience almost killed him. He was now fifteen, so it was nothing but a dream.

"_No… it was real. I keep journal entries, e-mails, and that other thing…"_

He was talking about that other memento. Its name was a distant memory, but he knew it was a relic. An item with great power (and his main focus at the time) explains it all. In order to seal its power and to let go of his past, he buried it in the nearby woods.

He looked at the time to discover it was 6:30.

"Oh my word! Is it that late already? I'm going to be late!" Double D shouted.

He ran through his school preparation system that he set up three years ago. Robotic arms came up and he put on his red shirt as he ran. He did the same for his tie to look formal. The same thing came up for his white lab-coat, shiny and clean, an obsession he never let go of. He pulled the statue's head to reveal a hidden elevator beneath his stairs. As he went down, he put on the same pants he wore, only to fit his size. He wore the same socks, which was high almost up to his knees, and his shoes. He brushed off his hat and left.

He grabbed his backpack and said nothing, since his parents were gone.

**That Strange Dream**

"I wonder what was that strange dream..." Double D said to himself. "I sould probrably shake it off. It's not so much of a big deal... that was two years ago."

Double D continued to walk down the road towards the bus stop.

"Why do I feel like it's all coming back to me..."

_End Skit_

* * *

He kept running in the puddle covered sidewalk in the dawn, rainbow gleaming sky. He ran past gardens of flowers and lawns, making the place beautiful.

He made it into his destination, where he stopped.

"HEY!!!" a familiar voice shouted. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, ASSHOLE!!!"

"I apologize, Eddy." Double D said.

Eddy hadn't changed over the years. Height, attitude, maturity, nothing changed. His shirt style remained the same, but it was hidden underneath a suit his mother made him for that entrepreneur's club (and it was the only suit he liked). It looked weird with the usual jeans and chain he had, but it did go well with the fact that his language has gotten dirtier.

Ed was the one who had the larger changes. He was the tallest out of everyone, almost six feet. Short orange hair covered his head, but for some strange reason, he kept the same jacket and shirt. He is now a bit smarter, but he is still held back a few years.

Kevin was not that different. He still kept that same red cap, but now had a shirt that is darker green than before. More strands of hair were sticking out anywhere on his cap (I would say around 12). His attitude didn't change. He was still the mean kid and Eddy's biggest rival. It seems that his language has gotten dirtier than before like Eddy's.

Nazz was a different story. She looked even taller and attractive than before. Heck, even movie star attractive. She could be capable of being one. Her hairstyle and that cheery face remained unchanged, but her clothes were a different story. She now had a black shirt that reads, "I'm gonna betchslap you!" It matched the Ipod she's holding right now (she got it with her babysitting money), playing the song, "Shoes" (her new favorite song). Nazz has been more popular since the very first day of school. She was wearing sneakers today, but according to Kevin, since she got addicted to the song "Shoes," she keeps changing shoes to match the occasion. She's currently wearing sneakers today.

Sarah had been kinder than she was back then, but she's still much of a snob. Her tattling habits seem to be disappearing, which made Ed releived and less threatened. Although she still tells her mom, who tells her dad, who does nothing to handle the situation whatsoever, only on the realyl serious things (such things that Sarah has to tell than keep it a secret). Her height and hair made absolutely no difference whatsoever. She still wore pink with jeans. The only visible difference was that she wore a bead bracelet Jimmy made for her and gold earrings.

Jimmy was one of the larger changes. With a bigger boost of height and courage, and his retainer removed with his teeth perfectly aligned. But in order to ensure that his teeth stayed that way, the dentist gave him another retainer. This time, one that's not that noticeable and the kind you insert into your mouth after your braces get removed. His curly hair had grown longer, making it sway in the wind. Both of his blue eyes were glimmering, even with no light. He now wore a shirt containing combination of colors, where his dark blue pants continued down to his black shoes. This symbolizes the fact that he is an artist, something he never let go.

Jonny was still the weird boy we all know. He has short, black hair now, but the hair wasn't that noticeable, so he was still referred as bald. He's still the kid everyone knew before, but a bit taller. On the top of is backpack, his wooden friend, Plank, was poking his… umm… eyes out.

"Why are you late? It's not like you." Nazz asked.

"Did something happen on the way?" Ed asked.

"Just a bad dream. A nightmare, to be exact." Double D said.

"What was it about?" Jimmy asked.

"What was that dream, sockhead? Condamns?" Eddy asked.

"No. The past…" Double D said.

"Whatever…" Sarah said as if it was no big deal at all.

"Just be careful next time." Kevin insisted.

Not that far from here, a squeaking sound of wheels was heard. The group saw that it was a carriage drawn by a goat, traveling the soaking streets. It was driven by none other than the boy we all know (and don't know), Rolf. He contained a past unclear to all of us and from a land we don't know about, we think its incognito. He had no difference in clothes.

"Hey Rolf!" Eddy shouted.

The farm boy looked at Eddy. "…ah, if it is not Rolf's friends," Rolf said, with his voice being deeper and his sentences making less sense. This was also the fact that he speaks third person, which was the most confusing thing of all.

"I see you're not taking the bus." Double D stated.

"Rolf prefers the traditional ways of transport, like the old country." Rolf said.

As the carriage rolled away, the bus pulled over with its steam-like noise which opened the doors. One by one, they all boarded the bus.

"Just in time." Eddy said.

* * *

The bus was crowded as always. They had to sit in threes in order to fit.

Eddy and Ed sat next to each other, but Jonny came to sit, pressing Ed's face on the window.

Double D, Jimmy and Sarah sat next to each other.

Jimmy and Double D became good friends, because of the fact the neither of them enjoyed violence and academically advanced.

"…about that nightmare?" Jimmy asked.

"It's nothing. I'm going to be fine." Double D replied.

Jimmy turned to Sarah and talked. Double D looked out the window. He could see 30 of his reflection on the translucent window. He could see houses pass by and people. It was some ordinary day.

"_Double D"_ a female voice said.

"Who-"Double D said as he looked around to see nobody heard the voice. He looked out the window.

"_Eddward" _Another female voice said.

"What?" Double D said as he looked around again. The same thing. He looked out the window again. This time as he watched, he saw a woman in green holding an urn.

"_This can't be… I'm hearing voices! First in my dream, now here? And who are those who said those? I don't remember any of those quotes. It doesn't add up. And who was that woman?" _Double D said to himself as the bus pulled over to the school.

**Voices**

"Who was that!?" Double D said to himself, startled as he walked off the bus and into the halls of the Peach Creek school.

"I never seen that woman around in my life and yet she was looking at me like she knew me!" Double D continued.

"Double D are you okay?" Jimmy asked out of nowhere.

"You seem paranoid." Sarah added.

"Jimmy!" Double D shouted in surprise.

"Double D, it sounded like you haven't had any sleep." Jimmy pointed out.

"Sorry. First I hear voices and then I see a strange woman. What's strange was that she acted like she knew me!" Double D explained.

"Well, come to my house if the problems persist. Maybe Jimmy and I can help." Sarah said.

"Okay..." Double D replied.

_End Skit_

* * *

The bell gave a loud ring. Double D was the first to his favorite class, which was math. He waited for class to begin, as he had already completed his homework and extra credit work.

He reached into his backpack to reveal an old laptop. He brings it to school today to take it apart in Tech Ed Class since he never uses it anymore. But for old time's sake, he turned it on. It took forever to load. On the desktop, a window appeared.

**WARNING: VIRUS DETECTED**

He groaned as he saw the message. He was unable to get the virus off, even the best security system failed to kill the virus. It was now a useless piece of junk, so he bought new ones.

"Okay class, let's take our seats." The teacher said. "Take out your notebooks and write this equation."

Double D put away his laptop, failing to realize that he left the laptop on.

He started to write down the equation being written on the board.

"Now can anybody tell me what-"The teacher said before being cut off by Double D.

"20! Equals 2, 432, 902, 008, 176, 640, and 000." Double D said.

"Very good! You can learn a lot from him!" The teacher said.

The entire class gave a great groan.

"…another smart answer by a dork." Kevin said silently.

Double D gave a smile for victory before returning to his seat. He was greeted by a quiet beep. That was when he realized that he left his laptop on. He peeked into his laptop to discover something.

**YOU RECEIVED 1 NEW MESSAGE**

"_That's impossible! I gave everyone my new address. I guess I should wait until lunch._" Double D thought.

* * *

He had gone through his other classes. He went through part of Science. It was now lunch time. Double D went to the foyer and sat down on a bench.

He placed the mouse in the USB port and clicked on the message.

He read the name, address, and the message.

He gasped as he saw it. He quickly caught the laptop before it made contact with the ground.

He reread the message.

"This can't be possible!" Double D said.

_Shoes  
__Shoes  
__Shoes  
__Oh my god! Shoes!_

_Let's Get Some Shoes.  
__Let's Get Some Shoes.  
__Let's Get Some Shoes.  
__Let's Get Some Shoes._

_Shoes  
__Shoes  
__Oh my god! Shoes!  
__Shoes_

_These Shoes Rule!  
__These Shoes Suck!  
__These Shoes Rule!  
__These Shoes Suck!_

_Shoes  
Shoes  
Shoes  
Oh my god, Shoes!_

_These Shoes Rule!  
These Shoes Suck!  
These Shoes Suck!  
These Shoes Suck!_

_I think you have too many shoes  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes  
Shut up!  
I think you have too many shoes  
Shut up!_

_Stupid boy  
Stupid boy_

_Let's get some shoes!  
Let's Party!_

Double D recognized the voice. It was Nazz walking down the hallway, singing the song, "Shoes" to go with her, "I'm gonna betchslap you!" shirt.

"_These shoes are three hundred dollars. These Shoes are three hundred dollars. These shoes are three hundred fu-_"Nazz stopped singing when she saw Double D.

"Hey Double D!" She shouted.

"Nazz! You came just in time! Take a look at this message!" Double D said.

"Didn't you bring it to take it apart next period?" Nazz asked.

"I was until I heard that I had a new message at Math class." Double D explains.

Nazz read the massage description.

"It says that it was sent by TEC." He said.

"Wait, isn't he in that other world where he died?" Nazz asked.

"Artificial intelligence never dies." Double D explained.

They both read the message.

**Dearest Eddward,**

**At long last you have reactivated me in your computer. How I awaited this very moments. Estimated time: 3-4 years**

**You may have wondered why I have survived the explosion that very day. It's a very simple thing you did. You manage to connect your laptop to the X-Naut Base's main system. I knew full well of the base's impending doom. Thus, I decided my escape was vital. I managed to download most of myself into the computer due to the lack of space inside it. The virus in your laptop since that very day was me. You almost tried to kill me with that security system.**

"I should be mad that you tried to kill one of our friends, but what he's saying is that we bring TEC with us?" Nazz asked.

"Yes…" Double D said.

**I shall be forever grateful for being the savior of the world and myself. Although you were not aware of this, I have watched your actions in the Palace of Shadow. I heard your promise, Eddward.**

"My promise?" Double D asked. _Oh yeah…_

**I recall that you have an equation that builds the machine that allows you to cross the bridge between the two worlds at will. I am also aware of your education status, but in order to converse with me further, I would advise you to go home when your time here is over. It is the only way to fulfill that promise.**

The two were shocked.

"You mean… we get to see our friends from that other world?" Nazz asked cheerfully.

"Yes!" Double D shouted. "I mean, this will be a joyous experience! We might see how they are right now and where they went, and how much they've grown. I can hardly hold back any excitement!"

"I hear you!" Nazz said.

The bell had rung.

"We should get back to class. We do have a final unit test on chemistry." Nazz said.

"That's right." Double D said.

As they walked, Nazz asked, "Hey listen, can I come over to your house after school? I really want to see that machine running."

Double D blushed. It wasn't normal that anybody came to his house, especially a girl. "I'll be ready!" Double D said.

"Awesome!" Nazz said as they entered the room.

Right in front of the door of the classroom, a shadowy figure kept an eye on Double D.

"So he plans to open the bridge between our worlds." She said as she brushed her gray hair, right after giving a small smirk of evil. "I have waited too long for this day. The day I will get my revenge!"

The shadowy soul disappeared and left the building.

The same woman in green Double D saw earlier walked in front of the classroom door.

"The bridge between both worlds has been opened." She said as she smiled and brushed her gray hair. "It is at long last that the hero gets his wish. But now, a great evil will arise one day. If he can manage to open the bridge to other worlds, then this new evil will stop."

She reached her hand in the urn she's holding and sprinkled some powdery material in front of the door. As she walked around the hallways, the sprinkled the material around until she went out the door that led out the building.

* * *

This is the first chapter of my own continuation to Edventure of the Thousand Year Door. I know it looks similar to legendofzeldarocks' first chapter of his sequel (remember that I got permission for the origional storyline). I showed this to him before posting, and he liked it! It sort of reflected of his, as he stated. More coming up soon.

Oh yeah, about that equation, it's the only hard one I can think of since I'm still in 8th grade algebra.

PS:If you asking about Nazz's "I'm gonna betchslap you!" shirt, then you need to watch the Kelly Likes Shoes video on youtube in order to get the idea.


	2. The Eye of Wisdom and the Weaver of Time

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, PM2, and any other crossovers I will do!

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

* * *

"Welcome!" Double D said as he and Nazz set foot into the house.

"Wow, Double D… this is a clean house." Nazz said.

"Thank you." Double D replied as they set their backpacks on the kitchen counter.

"Would you like some water?" he asked as he filled his glass with water.

"Sure!" Nazz said as Double D filled up her glass as well.

"It's not everyday that you find a well cleaned house in the cul-de-sac. There's not that many." Double D said as he drank his water.

"I hear you!" Nazz replied as she did the same. It was true. If you live in a neighborhood where your friends are close by, it's hard to find such houses.

"I always consider this a haven of some sort, when I don't have to worry about the hectic toils I have to endure." Double D said.

Nazz giggled for a moment and said, "True." She then asked, "So, should we get started?"

"Yes. Follow me." Double D said.

* * *

"HEY!!" a booming voice came.

Everybody turned around.

"What?" Kevin asked when he realized that it was Eddy.

"Have you seen Double D lately?" Eddy asked.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"I need him for the project that's supposed to be done!" Eddy replied.

"Gee smart one. Have you tried his house?" Kevin asked.

"Why didn't you tell me he's at his house?" Eddy shouted, looking angry enough to pull his hair out.

"You said he's not at _my_ house." Ed replied.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Nazz either. I went to her house and she wasn't home." Jimmy said.

"Yeah. She usually takes a shower after school." Kevin said.

"And how did you know that?" Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Everyone can see a drop of sweat coming from Kevin.

"Oh my gosh! Kevin's a pervert!" Jimmy shouted.

"Ewww! I hope he doesn't own any gross magazines!" Sarah shouted.

"I'm not! And I don't have those kind of magazines! Now I'm gonna go look for her!" Kevin said as he drove off with his trademark bike.

It started raining again.

"Dammit! It's the third storm this week!" Eddy shouted.

"Hey Eddy?" Jimmy asked.

"What?" Eddy asked.

"I got locked out of my house. And there's some serious business I have to do, so I need your house." Jimmy said.

"Why not Sarah's?" Eddy asked

"Mom's got company over and we don't want to annoy her." Ed said.

"Annoyed by Sarah, Ed and Jimmy? I could see that happening." Eddy said.

"HEY!!" the three shouted.

"Fine. You can come, as long as you don't tough anything." Eddy said.

"Mind if Plank and I go too?" Jonny asked.

"Fine. Just don't touch anything, baldy!" Eddy insisted.

"Did you hear that, Plank? Party at Eddy's!" Jonny shouted.

Eddy groaned. Under his breath, he said, _"Double D, you better have a good reason with leaving me with these retards."_

* * *

Double D and Nazz reached a door in the hallway.

"Uhh, dude… This is a closet." Nazz said.

"Or so some people think." Double D said. He tugged the doorframe, opening a small hatch, revealing a key pad on the wall.

"…so, this is your secret?" Nazz asked.

"Nazz, I want you to close your eyes. You'll find out soon enough." Double D said.

Nazz did as told. Double D turned and punched in a code. As he did, there was a beeping sound, followed by a low whirring sound and the sound of distant machinery running.

Out of curiosity, Nazz slightly opened her eyes to see what was going on. "_Am I really seeing this?" _Nazz asked herself as she gave a gasp.

The wall in the back of the closet slowly moved to the left, revealing some sort of dark chamber. The sound of creaking can be heard now. They walked through a new passage.

"Isn't this a little dark?" Nazz asked.

"Don't worry." Double D said. He gave a content smile and snapped his fingers.

The sound of machines can now be heard.

"You can open your eyes now." Double D said.

Nazz did so. She was struck in awe when she saw the room. Of course, it wasn't that big, but it was impressive. The walls were lined with keyboards and wires. In the center, connecting to the ceiling and floor, there was a huge gear system.

"Oh, my god! What is this? And how did you get this in here?" Nazz asked.

"My workshop. Since my parents are busy on business trips, I decided to take the liberty to lighten the money by building my own generator. The electricity in this house is also powered by a hydroelectric pump from the creek. It took me a while to construct, but it's suitable for the environment. In the event of a black out, this house will be the only one with electricity running, in case I have an important study." Double D explained.

"Wow…" Nazz said. She was still awestruck by the room, that she didn't hear a word Double D said.

"Nazz?" Double D asked.

"Huh?" Nazz asked, being surprised.

"Are you okay?" Double D asked.

"Yes." Nazz replied.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Double D asked.

"Yes." Nazz replied.

"Then what did I just say?" Double D asked.

Nazz started to stammer. She didn't listen and thought Double D might be mad.

"Not to worry. Everyone is like that when they see something so amazing." Double D explained.

Nazz gave a sigh of relief.

"Let's resume our mission, shall we?" Double D said.

"Okay…" Nazz said.

Double D placed the old laptop on the ground and connected the speakers to it before turning it on.

"This is a two-way receiver. In theory, we should be able to talk to TEC and hear him." Double D explained.

"…Eddward?" a mechanical voice asked.

"Good to hear your voice again." Double D said.

"I am enthusiastic to hear your sound waves as well. You have received the massage, and thus, I am able to assist machine construction for activating the portal." TEC said.

"Cool!" Nazz cheered.

"I hear that the one named Nazz has accompanied you? I see. This should double the production of the portal." TEC explained.

"Very well." Double D said as he rubbed his hands. "Let's get started."

* * *

Rain started to patter on the ground again. Kevin growled and slammed the brakes.

"Damn…" he growled. He flipped his hat around to protect his face from the rain. "My bike's gonna rust." He got back on his bike and headed back to the cul-de-sac.

He made it to his house. He tried to open it, but he found the door was locked.

"_Dammit! I forgot that my parent's aren't home at this time and I forgot the keys to the house." _Kevin thought. He rode his bike Nazz's house. He rang the doorbell. Nazz's mother came to the door.

"Why if it isn't Kevin! Please get inside before you get pneumonia." she said.

"Listen. Is Nazz home? If so, is she doing her homework? I got locked out of my house and I need a place to stay until my parents get home in a few hours." Kevin said.

"I'm sorry, but Nazz isn't home." Her mom said.

"Where is she?" Kevin asked.

"She didn't tell you? She went over to Eddward's house to study." She said.

"Thanks. That's all I need to know. I'm going to head there right now." Kevin said.

"You're welcome!" Nazz's mother said before closing the door.

Kevin mounted his bike and rode to Double D's house.

**Where is Nazz?**

"Why the hell would Nazz be going to Double D's house. I mean, he's an okay guy unlike the other two Eds, so I'm okay with her hanging around with her. But he never hung out at his own house before. And I'm sure that Nazz finished her homework at study hall today. Unless... maybe she needs more help to keep up with the cheerleading." Kevin said to himself as he rode in the rain. "Maybe I need to head there to see for myself."

_End Skit_

* * *

"Double D?"

"Yes Nazz?" Double D asked while raising the welding mask.

"So, the coordinates are 35, 68, 21, 87, 15, right?" Nazz asked while at the laptop's side.

"That's exactly what TEC said." Double D said as he flipped the mask on and resumed using the blow torch. Nazz continued to type in the programming. After a while, they both said in unison, "It's ready!"

"Then one last thing is required. You must have a source of magical power to activate the portal." TEC explained.

"A source of magic power?" Nazz asked. She looked nervous, but she didn't say so.

"…I don't know if there are object like that here on Earth." Double D said as he paced. "Nazz. Isn't it that we brought one back?"

"_Oh, god. How did he know I kept the Medallion?"_ Nazz thought.

"I know it's here, though I haven't seen it for a while." Double D said. "The Eye of Wisdom."

Nazz gave a sigh of relief.

"Is there something bothering you?" Double D asked.

"No. I'm sorry if I startled you." Nazz said.

"If I remember correctly, I buried it somewhere in the woods." Double D said.

"I haven't seen you use that kind of magic for a long time. Why?" Nazz asked.

"I made a vow to never use it again. It was to prevent it from getting into the wrong hands. But a promise to someone is more important than a vow." Double D said.

He got up from his seat and said, "I'm going to the woods and dig it up. You stay and make yourself comfortable. If anybody comes, don't answer the door unless it's anybody from the cul-de-sac."

"Sure thing." Nazz said as the two left the workshop.

"I'll be back ASAP." Double D as he left the house.

Nazz was all alone. Five seconds after Double D left the house, the doorbell rang. Nazz opened the door, to see Double D and Kevin at the door.

"That was fast." Nazz said.

"I apologize, but I seem to have myself a guest for you." Double D said.

"Nazz what are you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Just come inside and I'll explain later, Kevin." Nazz said as she pulled Kevin inside.

"Thank you." Double D said as he shut the door again.

* * *

So Double D started for the woods. The rain and wind started to beat on him. He didn't care, as he left the house wearing a heavy raincoat. Thunder roared in the distance and lightning flashed. Once again, he didn't care. He cared about the fact that he will see his other friends really soon. That night would count as the best night ever. Nothing could stop that from happening.

**Memories of the Eye of Wisdom**

"I never thought I would be using that relic again... But I made a pact with my friends from that other world to see them when the time comes. And right now, even if I'm breaking my vow, I would have to retrieve that relic to fulfill that promise." Double D said to himself.

_End Skit_

His trip took him down the street. As he raced beyond the street, Rolf had spotted him. He couldn't image that Rolf would be out at a time like this.

"Rolf!"

"Edd-boy!"

"Are you okay?" Double D asked.

"All is well! Rolf is merely checking that his livestock is well protected from the storm of all eras." Rolf shouted over the storm.

"Yes, I can see that!" Double D shouted.

"…What brings a safety-obsessed boy such as you out here?" Rolf asked.

"There's something that must be done." Double D said before leaving.

Unknown to him, Rolf started to follow him. _"What is Double-D-Edd-Boy up to?" _Rolf thought.

Double D reached the end of the road, and the cul-de-sac. It led to a lane which led to a forest of trees. He jumped the fence, knowing it's the path that leads to where the relic was buried. He kept walking. Finally, he made it to his destination.

"It's here." Double D said.

"Do you have something to hide?" a familiar voice said.

"Rolf?" Double D asked.

"Double Dee Edd Boy must be crazy to be at a place like this." Rolf said.

"Are you talking about the author or me?" Double D asked.

"Never mind! Edd-boy, you must have an explanation to this." Rolf said.

"Very well. It's going to be complicated, but I'll try to explain it the best I can." Double D said.

"Your explanation will end for a moment." A new voice said.

The two turned to see a woman. In the shadow of the trees, the lightning revealed a woman in a cloak, concealing most of her body. Some gray hair stuck out from the hood, and her mouth was visible, revealing two fangs.

The two gasped when she heard her chuckle.

"_What kind of evil is this? Rolf has not felt this much evil presence since his childhood… though this being" _Rolf thought.

"…_This is no ordinary person. I can sense… a dark soul… of pure wickedness."_

"Both of you are heroes, are you not?" the woman asked.

"Honestly, yes! But who are you to ask for our identities?" Double D asked.

"…my identity doesn't matter to you. For you see, you young fools… I have known of you both for a long time." The figure said.

"Excuse me?" Double D asked.

"So much for the heroes that saved a world. What's the point? Here they are, cowering before me, like the fools I know they are." She said with a wicked smile.

"I don't fear you!" Double D shouted closing his eyes. "I've gone through terrible situations, and taken great risks. It will make no difference."

"Oh but this is." The woman said approaching him. She had drawn out two katana swords. "This is the end for you." She raised her swords.

"So you want to be a nuisance?" a new voice asked. The evil woman lowered her arms to see who that was.

A woman in a green cocktail dress (leaving very little to the imagination), holding an urn, walked into the scene. Double D recognized this woman.

"Who are you?" Double D asked.

"_Is this… some sort of goddess?"_ Rolf thought.

"This boy has saved everyone once! He does not fear anyone. I'm sure that he'll be able to fulfill the prophecy." The woman said.

"The prophecy?" Rolf asked.

"What is your name?" Double D asked.

"My name is Grune. I am the weaver of time." Grune said.

"The weaver of time?" Double D asked.

"_The weaver of time has come to assist us?"_ Rolf thought.

"Weakling, stay back! **Bloody Howling!**" Grune shouted. A tornado of shadows started to rip the mystery woman apart, figuratively speaking.

"What a powerful spell!" Double D shouted. He then had an idea. "Rolf! Grune and I will fend her off! You must excavate under the tree stump!"

"What? Why?" Rolf asked.

"Eddward will explain the details once your task is complete. Hurry!" Grune said.

* * *

Eddy looked up from his magazines. From his point of view, Ed was sitting at the dinner table next to him as he ate the bag of chips quickly, as if he was in an eating contest. At the end of the table, Jimmy was hard at work, sketching a picture; Sarah kicked back a chair and watched some sort of soap opera, while saying comments like, "Boring," "That was stupid," and all those critic-like comments critics make. In the end of the room, Jonny was sitting in a wooden chair, reading to Plank.

Eddy cocked an eyebrow. "You guys mind? I'm trying to read this!"

"I hope it's not one of gross magazines!" Jimmy shouted.

"It's not!" Eddy shouted.

"I thought you were too stupid to read!" Sarah commented.

"Well, I don't read books! I read magazines." Eddy shouted.

"MAGAZINES ARE TECHNICALLY BOOKS!!" Sarah shouted.

"No. Magazines are completely different then the junk Double D reads, free-loader." Eddy said.

"That is very rude, Eddy." Ed said, waving a finger as an attempt to mock the way Double D would act when Eddy is this rude.

"Ha, ha, funny." Eddy replied with a dead-pan voice. "Where the hell is that sockhead anyway? Is he gonna make _me_ do all the _freaking work_?"

"Why don't you? It will do you some good." Sarah stated.

"Do you have to watch that? Soap operas give me headaches!" Eddy shouted.

"You give me one every day in my life." Sarah stated. "It's your turn. And it won't be long until we're even."

"Please, both of you stop fighting. This won't solve anything!" Jimmy said. "Please, for goodness sakes. Don't we all have the same thoughts?"

"_Shoes." _Sarah thought

"_Chick magazines." _Eddy thought.

"_Responsibilities for me and baby sister." _Ed thought.

"_Paintings as good as Vincent Van Gogh." _Jimmy thought.

"_I just hope that nobody knows Plank has a mind of his own." _Jonny thought.

* * *

Nazz had just explained everything to Kevin.

"And that's where I've been all day after school." Nazz said.

"So you were building a machine that can send us to that other world?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I really wanted to see our friends so badly, that I just had to come." Nazz said. "I'm sorry to have startled you."

"No. It's okay. Now that I know all this, what do we do?" Kevin asked.

"Double D needs to get the Eye of Wisdom thing." Nazz said.

"I thought he got rid of that thing years ago." Kevin stated.

"I know. But it's needed to make the machine work." Nazz explained as she got out plates, silverware, napkins, bowls, and placemats.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, do you mind if you leave the room for a few minutes?" Nazz asked.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." Nazz said.

Kevin left the room, leaving Nazz to work.

* * *

Double D sighed. "I knew this day would come. I do not want to fight like this again. But it looks like I have no choice."

With that, Double D looked at the mystery girl and waited from a word from her or Grune.

"Gallant and heroic. Since you got that reputation, you have not changed, I suppose." The woman said, still holding her blades.

"Prepare yourself! You may be a challenging opponent, but as heroes, **_WE_** will not lose!" Grune said.

Double D's eyes widened. _"Grune's right. She's not playing games anymore." _He thought. His eyes then narrowed.

"_I didn't come this far to die. I made a promise, and I'll do whatever it takes to fulfill that promise."_

A flash of lightning came on cue, to signal that the battle has begun. The fanged one rushed at Double D with her twin swords.

Double D stood, ready to defend himself. He had no weapon, and the only ally to assist him was Grune, who is stuck will spells. He had no choice but to do this hand-to-hand.

In mid-run, she swung her right blade. Double D kept his wits to him and with a simple dodge, he manage to avoid the swing. The left blade flew into the air next and Double D dodged it again. But the blade managed to slice a small bit of Double D's coat, making a small fragment of fabric fly into the air.

Double D gave a smile and kicked up into the air quickly, hitting the flat end of the sword. The force was enough to rip it out of her hands and into the air. It then landed in the ground next to Double D.

"Follow it up, Grune!" Double D shouted.

"**Demon Lance!**" Grune called out as she created a dark square that appeared under the mystery girl. Heavy damaged was dealt to her when a giant axe stabs downward. Grune started to cast another spell

"Eddward, the spells I'm casting from here on are powerful, that it may take time to cast." Grune said.

"Understood." Double D said as Grune started to say the incantation.

"Majestic indigo ruler of all lands, let loose thy churning tempest to engorge on this; a misfortune..." Grune chanted while casting the spell.

"_What? He managed to counter attack my first strike and followed it up into a combination of attacks by her? …he still fights with the heart of the hero. I knew it, this is no ordinary enemy. And what is that time weaver up to?"_

Double D grabbed the katana from the ground. Now they both held a blade, and were standing a few feet away from each other.

The whole time, Rolf kept vigorously slashed the dirt with his bare hands.

Lightning flashed and thunder roared, as the wind brushed against their hair as rain poured down from the skies.

"I must say that you have the skill of an elite fighter." The woman said. "I commend your bravery and cunning."

"But I don't want to fight." Double D said.

"But…?" the fanged one asked sinisterly.

"…But I have no choice but to fight, if it'll fulfill my promise!" Double D shouted.

"I see." the devilish one said. She slowly raised her katana to stare into her reflection, as if it were a mirror. "You may not realize it now… but you have been hoping for this."

As a large flash of lightning flashed in the gloomy skies above, the mystery girl turned her blade to alter the reflection, to show Double D's face on it. "You have longed for the battle. You have wanted to feel the adrenaline of the fight. You don't want to admit it…" thunder rolled in her pause. "…but when you battle, you always feel the thrill. You found this thrilling, huh?"

"No…" Double D said without any sign of emotion. "I feel myself starring in a bad part of my past. I don't fight because it's for fun and to seek something thrilling. I fight because I have to fulfill my duties to save others and protect them."

"If that's the case, then come and attack me. Take all your fears, all of your thrill-seeking, all of your will to protect others… and unleash it on me. If your intent was forgetting battle in the first place, then defeat me, and defeat the will for battle."

"But first you have to experience this!" Double D shouted. Grune had completed the spell. "I've been letting you talk to give Grune time to cast!"

"**Maelstrom!**" Grune shouted as a gigantic, blue whirlwind knocked the woman into the air, dealing heavy damage as she was ascending.

Double D gripped the sword and charged, letting out a battle cry.

"_Just as I thought."_ She thought as the attack stopped and she was falling to the ground.

As she fell, she held the sword in defense. Double D swung it upwards. She managed to block the attack. Spark fly out as the two blades collided. At this time, Grune started to cast another spell. This time, one more powerful than the last.

"O small child, wilst not forget thine or your body and attain the heights of destruction for which thou hast so long yearned..." she chanted.

The battle raged on as the storms intensity resumed. The flashes and sparks lit like the lightning once did, their blade crashes like the call of thunder, their voices and calls screamed out like the wind, and their running splashed puddles as it rained.

Double D managed to block all swings of the katana, which allowed her to drop her guard. This gave Double D time to perform a counter attack. Double D swung the blade and grazed her right leg, making her gasp.

"MY LEG!! YOU WILL PAY!!" she shouted.

"Not quite!" Double D shouted. "Follow it up, Grune!"

"**Judgment!**" Grune shouted as she commanded a rift to open in the sky. At her command, a giant hand crashes onto the fanged-girl (try not to laugh, folks). Despite its rather ridiculous appearance, the hand did devastating damage and knocked the woman down.

She gave a yell, yet it was had to tell whether it was pain or anger.

As Rolf continued to swipe the ground, he noticed something shine and stopped.

"_Is that what Rolf thinks it is?" _Rolf thought as he saw the object.

He picked the shiny object up, a little coated in dirt. He let the rain wash off the mud… revealing a design of an eye to look right back at him. It was no longer than a quarter, yet it's amazing at the same time.

"_This is what Edd-Boy wanted. The Eye of Wisdom!" _Rolf thought.

Rolf looked back at the fight.

"Here! Take this!" Rolf shouted as he threw the relic into the air.

Double D dropped the katana onto the ground. With his now free right arm, he jumped and caught the object. The ancient relic began to glow as it came in contact with the hands of the sock-headed teen.

"WHAT?" the fanged one shouted.

Beams of light radiated from Double D's hand, giving a luminous glow around him and the entire area. Only around him, the storm seemed to have faded.

"It is time…" Grune said.

As soon as that followed, Double D gripped it tighter, making it shine a little more. Rolf shielded himself from this awesome light.

"The relic's power has come back. Now Eddward, use it's power." Grune said.

"Understood! I remember this power now!" Double D shouted.

He used his free arm to point at the demonic one. The light was now as bright as a miniature star, as if the Sun was the size of a child's bouncy ball.

"**FIRE!!!!**"

A burning sensation filled up from his finger as it began to give a bright red glow. At first, it was sparks, but then more prominent combustion exploded in a great wrath. Within seconds, flames shot wildly in the air as the explosion took place.

The only thing Rolf could do was to watch and be amazed as the amazing display of lights and the sound of fire screaming overtook the entire area, with a flash much brighter then lightning… so bright, it was very noticeable to those living if Peach Creek.

* * *

"Hey look!" Jonny shouted.

"What the hell?" Eddy asked. Everyone gathered at the window.

"I have never seen anything like that before!" Sarah said as she stared at the display of lights

"…yes you have." Jimmy said. "We all have."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember." Sarah said.

"We do too. But how can he do that?" Jonny asked, holding his wooden friend out up to the window. He started to "listen" to Plank and said, "Plank says, 'That's impossible.' Is that all you can say right now?"

"Wow! This is so cool!" Ed shouted.

"I never thought this day would come. I'm afraid this may be…" Jimmy trailed off. "I never thought I saw this again."

* * *

"Nazz! Take a look at this!" Kevin shouted.

"What? What is it?" Nazz shouted.

The two looked out the window to see a bright red flash.

"I think that's Double D." Nazz said.

"That is? I have never seen that power for ages." Kevin said.

"What should we do? Double D might be hurt." Nazz said.

"I'm sure he's fine. That's that relic's power, so he must have used it." Kevin replied.

"I guess so." Nazz said.

"So about that surprise…" Kevin asked.

"It's done. But don't enter until Double D comes." Nazz said.

"Fine…" Kevin said as he sat back down.

"I'm gonna sit with you while I wait." Nazz said.

* * *

In a trailer, three girls known as the Kanker sisters were inside. They were trying on five pairs of shoes they bought at the mall today while they were listening to "Shoes."

The Kankers changed their sense of style. While they wore the same jeans, their shirts were a different story. Lee Kanker now had a red shirt that was completely red; instead of the polka-dotted one she had three years ago. May Kanker now had a pink shirt, oversized that it went all the way town about 7 centimeters below the waist. Marie was an exception as she still kept that black shirt. What all their shirts have in common is that, with a little help with some new friends they made at school, their shirts said the word, "Betch," to go with their five pairs of shoes the song, "Shoes," and the fact that they still argue and fight.

Their hairstyles have changed also. Lee's hair was still curly and still covering her eyes, but new her eyes were slightly exposed. Marie's hair remained the same. Her hair still covered one eye, but like Lee, it's slightly exposed. May was the one with the larger changes. Her long hair was long enough for her mom to make a ponytail so that it doesn't get caught in anything.

"Oh my god, shoes!" Marie shouted.

"I'm so glad we bought these!" May said.

"I still can't believe that we were able to tell the store clerk off after he told us we had too many shoes and he let us buy them." Lee stated.

"I still can't believe that we were able to get these 300 freaking dollar shoes." Marie said as she held up a pair of expesive looking shoes.

"But my shoes rule! Your shoes suck, May." Lee commented.

"No they don't! It's my shoes that rule! Your shoes suck, Lee." May shouted.

"Shut up! My shoes rule! Both you and May's shoes suck!" Marie shouted.

"How do you know? I haven't tried them. I think your shoes suck, Marie!" Lee said.

As their argument of whose shoes role continued, May looked out the window.

"Hey look! Some bright light just shined from the woods!" May shouted.

"It's called lightning, stupid!" Lee commented.

"No, Lee, the red one!" May shouted.

"You're seeing things." Lee commented.

"Now that you mention it, something red did flash." Marie said.

"Not you too, Marie!" Lee replied.

They started to look though a circular window. The three sisters got a glimpse of the receding red light. A four-second long pillar of light followed by smoke rising came from within the woods.

It caught their attention just enough to forget about shoes.

"I think its fire, but I burned out to quickly." May said.

"It's raining outside, stupid! Fire can't last out there that long when it's raining that hard!" Lee stated.

"Well what else could've it been?" Marie asked.

"Can't we decide whose shoes rule and whose shoes suck before we think about that?" Lee asked.

"Oh fine." The two girls said as they resume to argue about their shoes.

* * *

This is the second chapter of my own continuation to Edventure of the Thousand Year Door. I know it looks similar to legendofzeldarocks' beginning of his sequel (remember that I got permission for the origional storyline). Like he said, it reflects of his on the first one, so I'll just keep going! After all, I liked the begenning of his sequel that I just had to use it.

What a long chapter! Please forgive me about this. When I'm on a roll, I get carried away that I make it a long chapter (and I made the action of the story start a little too early). Please forgive me.

And Grune's appearance at the battle scene means that if you are a Tales of Legendia fan, then this is your lucky day, because one of those confirmed crossovers is Tales of Legendia! The next chapter will see why I put Grune in the story in the 1st and second chapters.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Reunited Once Again!

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, PM2, and any other crossovers I will do!

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storm started to die down. The wind slowed down, but the rain continued to fall and thunder roared at the distance.

Double D stood, breathing heavily. He had not released such amounts of power in a long time. The glowing relic in his hand slowly dimmed, until it was back to its normal brightness.

Rolf stood there, completely amazed and flabbergasted and Grune did no response at all of the immense light.

"Edd-boy…" Rolf said.

"Rolf… the power has come back to me..." Double D turned around.

"Do any of you two remember about you near-death experience three years ago? The evil power that tried to destroy you and your comrades, but you managed to defeat?" Grune asked Double D and Rolf.

The two slowly nodded.

"…it's all coming back to us. I can't explain it but it is here." Double D said.

"…that woman. She was very malevolent." Rolf said.

The area was silent, except for the rain around them.

"Grune? Why have you come here?" Double D asked, breaking the silence

"I was searching for you. You see, I was a heroine in another world." Grune explained.

"That other world?" Double D asked.

"No. A world unknown to you and the people of that world you are trying to visit. I was awakened by my friends in order to save my world. Of course, I had no memory of everything but my name. I planted seeds that represented as summoned spirits. Once I regained memory, I was able to fulfill my purpose and save that world, even if it meant my end." Grune explained.

"Then why are you alive right now?" Double D asked.

"It is because I was sent here. Only you and Rolf can see and hear me. I am alive only to you. I was sent here to guide you to fulfill the prophecy." Grune explained.

"The prophecy?" Rolf asked.

"There is a secret hidden in world apart from this one. When you saved that world from total darkness, that meant three years later, a secret apart of the worlds will be revealed and shall be saved." Grune explained.

"So that means, that woman was trying to prevent the prophecy…" Double D said.

They said nothing for a while.

"We must part ways from here." Grune said.

"Why?" Double D asked.

"I have fulfilled my promise. But keep in mind that I am there to guide you on your new journey. Now go. You have a promise to achieve." Grune said. She then walked away.

There was silence as Grune walked until they could see her no more.

"…it is best we get home. I must attend to my livestock" Rolf said.

"Rolf… there's something I need to tell you." Double D said.

"Yes, Edd boy?"

"Come home for a moment, please." Double D said. He expected Rolf to react, but he said nothing. "What I'm going to say is really important." Double D said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what that light show was." Marie said.

"That was pretty cool!" May said.

"Can we just get back to the subject on shoes?" Lee asked.

The argument about shoes had to be stopped, because a distant thunder roared followed by a flash of lightning. Instantly, the lights of the trailer flickered and went out.

"Lee, what did you do, you betch?" Marie asked.

"It wasn't me!" Lee shouted.

"Well don't blame me!" May shouted.

"Well arguing about this isn't getting us anywhere." Lee said.

They gave a collective sigh.

"Now we can't argue whose shoes rule and whose shoes suck." Marie said.

"Hey, look!" May shouted.

The three sisters looked out the window. They were able to spot a single house with light illuminating like a lighthouse.

"That's Double D's house!" May said.

"How come he has power when the rest of us don't?" Lee asked.

"Well duh! Double D's real smart. He must have found a way around the blackout." Marie said.

"Well then, let's ask him!" May said.

"I'd rather wear shoes that suck than go out in the rain!" Lee commented.

"Get of your ass and let's go." Marie said as the sisters put on their jackets. Lee gave a disgruntled sigh before going out into the rainy night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D and Rolf finally made it back to Double D's house. Every single house, except for his house, was completely dark due to the storm, which caused a power outage. His backup generator had saved him from that same fate.

"Rolf must return home to check on his livestock to see if they survived the storm of all eras." Rolf said.

"Very well, but please return afterwards." Double D replied.

"Thank you. Rolf shall return." Rolf said as he turned and raced back to his home.

Double D turned to open his own door. But the door opened up for him, to see Nazz in a worried expression.

"Nazz, Kevin, are you okay?" Double D asked.

"Are we okay? I was about to ask you the same question." Nazz replied. "I was finishing up a m- uhh… _something _when Kevin and I saw this red flash of light."

"We were about to go and check when the storm died down. What the hell just happened?" Kevin asked.

"I… just forgot how powerful such things like the Eye of Wisdom is, that's all. What I did was I… uhh; accidentally cast a spell, like the first time I did it." Double D explained. He sounded very weird when he spoke. Although he didn't want Nazz to be worried, so Double D didn't tell the truth.

"You need to be more careful next time." Kevin said.

"Kevin's right. Don't you remember the last time you cast a spell without realizing it? That was three years ago. It put three people in the hospital because of that fiasco." Nazz said.

"I apologize. But at the very least, nobody was hurt." Double D said.

"Thank god. Just try to keep control over your power and you'll be fine!" Nazz stated.

Double D shut the door behind him as he walked inside the house. "By the way, Rolf will be here shortly."

"You didn't have to ruin the surprise." Nazz replied.

"He just happened to be there when I cast the spell." Double D lied. Every lie he told made him feel guilty. "So, what are you and Kevin up to?"

"Aw crap, you're gonna drag it out of me." Nazz said. "I guess I can show both of you."

"Finally!" Kevin shouted.

The three walked through the main room and into the kitchen. On a nearby table, many plates, silverware, cups and bowls were placed on placemats. Various food items were on the table and many seats collected from Double D's house surrounded the table.

"So that's what you've been doing in the kitchen." Kevin said.

"You made dinner?" Double D asked.

"Well, I figured that once we see our friends again, we should be able to bring them to our world and show it to them." Nazz explained.

"That's a great idea! I can't wait to show them the world we live in. If we were fascinated by their world, then I'm pretty sure they're going to love it here." Double D replied.

The doorbell rang so suddenly.

"That must be Rolf." Double D said.

"I'll finish things up." Nazz said.

"Can I help?" Kevin asked.

"Sure. You can help. I'm almost done anyway." Nazz replied.

Double D walked to the door and opened it. Rolf was there all right, but it was more than Rolf that was at the door. Everyone was. Ed and Eddy were standing in front. Sarah, Jimmy and Jonny and Plank were standing behind them. Behind the four were the Kanker sisters, and behind the three sisters was Rolf.

"…can I help you?" Double D asked.

"We just saw the spell!" Jimmy shouted.

Double D gulped. Was it that big and noticeable?

"Double D, what the heck is going on?" Sarah asked.

"You won't believe it! Do I have great news! I found a way to make a portal to open the bridge between the two worlds!" Double D shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"I can literally create the 5th dimension using that portal machine. We can now visit that other world." Double D replied.

Everybody suddenly caught on, reacting with smiles and excited chatter.

"Hey, what's everyone doing here?" Kevin asked. He and Nazz were running to the door.

"What the hell? You didn't ruing the surprise, didn't you?" Nazz asked.

"…I apologize." Double D confessed.

"So, Double D, can we come in or not?" Eddy asked.

"Yes." Double D said as he moved out of the way, allowing his friends (and three foes) though the door.

"So when do we get to see them?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah! I'm not wearing three hundred freaking dollar shoes for nothing!" Marie commented.

"Everyone, follow me" Double D said as he escorted everyone to his workshop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D explained everything to everyone.

"So you and Nazz have been here working on this?" Eddy asked.

"Yes." Double D said.

"So come on! Let's go see out friends now!" May shouted.

"Now that you mention it, how can we find them?" Kevin asked.

"You know, Kevin's right. They may not be aware that we're coming and they might be anywhere in the world." Jimmy said.

"That shouldn't be a problem." A voice said.

"What the hell?" Everyone but Double D and Nazz shouted. They gasped and turned to a computer where the nearby gears that remained turning.

"I am TEC, the perfect computer." The vice responded.

"TEC?" Everyone, minus Double D and Nazz responded.

"I can't believe you're alive!" May shouted.

"Yeah, what's up?" Marie asked.

From the monitor, a beam of light hit the area nearby. A glowing figure suddenly appeared. It was a hologram, which looked exactly like the 3 dimensional star chart they had seen before in the other world.

"According to this map, we have been able to pinpoint their locations. For some bizarre reason, they are all in Rougeport." TEC explained.

Double D stepped up to the large machine. It looked nothing more than a square bow, with a rod pointing at it. He stopped and pulled on the lever, revealing a hatch.

"This machine will be powered by magic. This is an adequate source." He said as he placed the Eye of Wisdom on the hatch.

"Are you all ready to step into another dimension?" Double D asked.

"Let's go!" everyone shouted. They all stepped backward.

"Then with this machine, I will fulfill my promise and open the bridge across the two worlds!" Double D shouted.

He put his hand on the lever and pushed it down as hard as he could.

"Activate portal!" Double D shouted.

At that very moment, it all began. The star chart hologram began to spin rapidly. The computer screen flashed, then revealed a bar, and number that read 10. The bar gradually filled as the machine activated.

To everyone's surprise, the laser suddenly shot a beam of light. It hit the wall at the end of the room. When it did, light began to shine from the spot where it hit. This light slowly began to swirl around, until it got faster and larger. The portal was forming before them, glowing brighter and brighter each second.

The percentage sign was up to 70 already, as the hologram was spinning faster and faster.

"Here it comes!" Jonny shouted.

The hologram started to return to its normal speed as the bar had reached 100. The portal was spinning in a luminous glow before them. The process was complete.

"Are you ready to go?" Double D asked.

"Is it safe?" Kevin asked.

"Go on right ahead. It's safe. I'm sure your friends will be very surprised." TEC said.

"Shall we?" Jimmy asked, holding his hand out toward Sarah.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

"LET'S GO!!!" the two shouted.

They both ran across the room and jumped into the portal, laughing in happiness.

"The punies are the most breathtaking creatures of them all!" he shouted. He ran through, and as he ran, he put on his puni emblem.

"C'mon girls, let's see if Peach is still the same." Lee said.

"Well she may not…" Marie commented.

"Oh, shut your dirty pie hole!" May shouted.

The three sisters laughed, almost with a wicked witch tone before walking through the portal.

Kevin looked over to Nazz. "Come on! Let's see if the others are okay!"

"Cool, dude! I can't wait. Let's see how much they have grown." she said. They both walked through together.

"Wait for us! I wanna check on them too!" Jonny shouted, as he chased after them with his wooden friend in hand.

"Oh, goody goody!" Ed shouted in glee. He grabbed Double D and pulled him toward the portal.

"ED, PLEASE CONTROL YOURSELF!!" Dobule D shouted.

"Tell Peach I said greetings!" TEC shouted.

Double D waved before Ed pulled him through the portal.

That left TEC, waiting there. The sound of machinery humming, the storm, the gears grinding, and the portal pulsating was all that was left to accompany him. But in his artificial heart, he felt lonely.

"I wish I could have gone with them. If only I wasn't confined to these metal containers, these circuits and wires… maybe I don't have to be."

As the next second passed, a brand new window appeared on TEC's screen, text began to write itself…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was now spiraling and falling as they screamed. Some held on to each other as they fell (mainly Sarah and Jimmy). This continued for at least thirty seconds. Then, they felt themselves tumbling. One-by-one, the portal's exit spat out the kids, collecting a pile of kids on the ground, with Double D on the top.

"Did we make it?" Kevin asked.

Double D checked his surroundings. They were at a dock. The skies were clear and shining brightly. The water was clear with fish swimming around it. The portal remained at the end of the dock, where it met the water. That place was Rougeport, which means the trip was a success.

He felt some shaking. The pile was about to break with the ones in the bottom breaking free.

"We're here." Eddy said.

"Don't you remember this place, Plank?" Jonny asked.

"It's as cool the like the first time we visited." Kevin commented.

"Oww…" two voices groaned.

"Who was that?" May asked.

They turned to see two bodies on the ground. Those were the bodies of two odd, yet familiar, creatures. Those creatures are turtle like ones, called Koopas.

One of them had blue shell. He had a white T-shirt on with blue stripes on the sleeves and one blue stripe down the middle, coming with a blue pair of pants. He wore two red wristbands, and he had a pair of tennis shoes and white socks. The Koopa is 19 years old.

The other also had a blue shell, but he has wings, meaning that he is a Paratroopa. He is wearing a brown jacket with a white sweater under it to match the brown pair of pants. He is also wearing brown gloves and boots. He is carrying a bag full of letters and mail, meaning that he's also a mailman. The Paratroopa is 23 years old.

"Oh my god! We must have piled on them when we fell!" Nazz shouted.

"Are you all right?" Double D asked as he lifted the two Koopas up.

"Yeah." The blue shelled one replied.

"Hey, aren't you the hero that saved the world from total darkness?" The winged one asked Double D.

"Yes. That would be me." Double D replied.

"Whoa! I never thought that you guys are returning! I thought you went back home!" The blue shelled one said.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Ed asked.

"Okay. My name is Kooper." The blue shelled Koopa said.

"And I'm Parakarry." The winged one said.

"Anyway, I apologize for the trouble, Kooper." Double D said.

"Don't sweat it." Kooper said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's find the others!" Marie said.

"Yeah! Let's find Mario and friends!" Ed shouted.

"You guys know Mario?" Parakarry asked.

"We went on our journey with him." Nazz replied.

"Well, when I was 15 and Parakarry was 19, we went on a journey with him. He helped you guys one year later, when I was 16 and he was 20." Kooper said.

"Well where are they?" Kevin asked.

"TEC said in Rougeport, but that's all the details." Double D said.

"He calls himself the world's greatest computer!" Eddy shouted.

"Excuse me," Parakarry said. "I think I know where they are."

"You do?" Ed asked.

"Of course. I met up with them one day." Kooper said.

"Follow us, if you will." Parakarry said.

"Where?" Kevin asked.

"I heard that there is a traveling performance group in the theater. It hasn't started yet, so your friends must be in line to get tickets. We're going to see it also." Kooper said.

"Lead us the way." Double D said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren't far in town when they saw a line that was long. A line of Goombas, Koopas, Bomb-Ombs, and other creatures invaded the line.

"Yep. That's the play alright." Kooper said.

"Now that's a huge line." Eddy commented.

Double D looked up at the sign. It read, "Paper Mario."

"What a strange name. Unless it's somewhat familiar." Double D said.

"Of course. When you left, Madame Flurrie decided to get back on stage and rewrite the entire adventure into a Broadway play." Parakarry explained.

"Considering the line, your friends might be in the middle of the line." Kooper said.

"I'm just happy to be able to see them!" Nazz shotued.

The group walked around, when Sarah kicked something.

"Hey! Watch it!" a person said.

"Sorry!" Sarah replied.

"Don't I know you guys?" she asked.

It was a mouse with a red mask and red lipstick, with the tail in the shape of a heart and high heeled shoes. She had grown a bit taller. When Double D met her, she was 19; now she is 22. It was one of their friends.

"Ms. Mowz!" Jimmy shouted.

"Oh? It's you. I can't believe how much you have grown!" Ms. Mowz replied.

"I was about to say the same thing." Sarah said.

"Hey Ms. Mowz?" Kooper asked.

"Oh, hello Kooper." Ms. Mowz said.

"Are you coming to see the play?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course. What good is collecting badges if I can't have a chance to reminisce the memories with you guys?" she asked.

"I hear ya." Kevin replied.

As the group continued through the line, Double D saw a red and white hat.

"Is that her? I can't believe it." Double D said as he slowly walked toward it.

The others followed him, and as they did, they spotted a red cap, a green cap, two crowns, a miner's helmets, a blue cap, the tops of three reptilian heads, what appeared to be a fuse, and two antenna stocks with bulbs on the ends.

"Hey!" Double D shouted.

"Whoa!" the red-capped one shouted.

"Mario!" Ed shouted.

"Ah, hello!" Mario shouted. Mario's clothes did not change at all. Someone who looked like him, but skinier, taller, and dressed in green, was behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddy asked the green one.

"Why I'm Mario's younger brother, Luigi!" Luigi replied.

"You had a brother?" Jimmy asked Mario.

Mario nodded

"I assume that he never told-a you guys about me…" Luigi said in a sad tone.

"That's funny, cause Luigi looks older than Mario." Jimmy commented.

"Kooper! Parakarry!" Mario shouted.

"Nice to see you again!" Parakarry and Kooper said.

"Hey Peach!" The Kankers shouted in unison.

"Why it's the Kanker sisters. It has been a long time." Peach said.

Peach still had the same dress and crown, but now she is wearing high-heeled shoes. Her blonde hair is now in some sort of ponytail

"Who the hell are these betches?" another girl said.

The girl had the same attire as Peach, but her shoes and dress are orange. She is wearing flower earrings, and her brown hair is shorter than Peach's. But she is more of a tomboy and completely different from Peach.

"Girls, I would like you to meet my best friend, Princess Daisy. Daisy, these are the Kanker sisters." Peach said.

"Is she your sister or something?" Marie asked.

"No. I don't even know why Peach made friends with you." Daisy replied.

"Daisy, stop it. They are my friends, even if they are kind of snobs." Peach said.

"Whatever." Daisy replied.

"What a snob and a betch." Marie said under her breath.

"I heard that!" Daisy shouted.

Two of the three reptilian heads turned.

"Oh, my god." the male one said.

"Koops!" Nazz shouted.

"I nvever thought to see you guys again." Koops commented.

Koops had really changed over the course of three years. When he was 15, he was a coward, always shyly stuttering and reluctant to talk about his opinions and all that stuff. But that fateful day he journeyed with Double D changed him forever. Now at age 18, he was more open, never hesitating to speck his mind; but in no way that is rude or inconsiderate. He was still very gentle, and always went out of his way to help others, whether they were in danger or simply running an errand.

His appearance had changed as well. Rather than his old lightblue hoodie with the blue shorts, he now had a yellow and red striped collar T-shirt and a pair of beige shorts. His hands were covered by fingerless gloves. He wore black wristbands and a white bandaid was placed horizontal below his left eye, while his right eye was healed from three years ago, where some parts of his eyelids covered part of his eyes.

"Oh, hello! It's good to see you guys again." the female Koopa said.

"Koopie Koo, right? Awesome!" Kevin said.

Koopie Koo had also experienced changes. She had started dating Koops, and since then, she has been more popular since she's dating someone who helped Double D save this world. She no longer mothers Koops like she did when she was 15. Now at age 18, she has been more sweeter and kinder. Her appearance had changed as well. She wore a blue skirt and a pink shirt along with a blue skirt. Her hair had grown longer but it still retained that ponytail.

The smaller creature with the budded antenna turned around next.

"Punio!" Rolf shouted, grasping the small puni.

"The puni hero returns! And you still have the emblem!" Punio replied.

"Mine too." Petuni said, walking over to Jimmy.

"Hi Petuni. I'm very glad to see you again." he said. Jimmy lowered a hand like he would when he wanted to have a dog sniff his hand and allowed the little puni to climb up onto his shoulder as if it was a mouse.

"Isn't that cute?" Sarah commented.

"Very cute!" Jimmy replied.

"I didn't recognize you guys when we saw you up until Nazz saw Koops." Punio stated.

"I'm surprised how much you've grown." Petuni said.

"I was about to say the same thing." Sarah said.

"Hey, Bob!" Ed shouted.

The confused Bomb-omb with the captain's hat and white moustache looked at Ed. "My name is Bobbery."

"Yeah!" Ed shouted. He rose his arm and swung it like one would when making a high-five. All that high-five did was to hit Bobbery's side.

"Is that a way to treat an 48 year old man?" Bobbery asked while scolding Ed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were 45 when we met you. You're really old, you know. And I thought you were going to retire at age 48." Ed commented.

"Well this Bomb-Omb still has enough strengh to sail again." Bobbery replied.

The next one that turned around was the smaller of the reptilians heads. This one was different from the others. This one had longer red hair, and looked almost twice as tall from the last time they saw him. Instead of his shorts, they had been replaced by a belt with a gold star on it. His golden shoes are now spiked and he wore black gloves to protect his hands during combat.

Double D gasped. "…is that really you?"

The reptilian one gasped. "Dad?"

"Eduardo jr!" Double D exclaimed.

Eduardo jr was now much taller and more mature looking. Not yet a full grown Yoshi, but not a child. Halfway in-between, so describe it. You could say that he is now 3 years old, since he wasn't a year old when the world was saved.

"I can't believe it, this is awesome!" Eduardo jr said, running to Double D, forgetting that he was in line.

"My my! I'm just surprised how much you have grown!" Dobule D commented.

"It's nice to get the family back together, huh?" Parakarry said.

"Darn right!" Eduardo jr commented.

As the two met one another, Double D looked and saw the red and white hat. It was her… the girl he liked the most.

"Vivian?" he asked

She turned around to face him. She looked almost the same as before, but now, at age 15, she had a black dress and a white bow tie over it a lot like Goombella's. Her hair was even shorter, but more lucious than ever. The bottle of water dropped from her hands as she gasped. "Double D…"

Double D gave a warm smile. "I told you I would keep my promise…"

"I know. I kept thinking about you every day." Vivian replied.

She got out of line and rushed over toward him. The two of them hugged, failing to relize that Eduardo jr was in the path and became caught between the two.

"I really missed you." Double D said.

"Me too. I can't get you out of my mind and I keep dreaming that I'd see you again." Vivian replied.

"Dreams do come true." Double D said.

"You can say that." Vivian said.

"Can't… breathe." the yoshi whispered.

"Oh my god!" the two shouted.

The two let go, allowing the yoshi to fall to the ground. They gave giggles, then quiet laughs.

"Sorry about that." Vivian replied.

"You know, if the two of you were married right now, you, Vivian, and Eduardo jr could make one happy family." Kooper said to Double D.

"We would?" Double D and Vivian asked as they looked at eachother and blushed.

Eddy could hear two goombas argue.

He recognized one of them. It was Goombella. She still had the miner's helmet, her skin tone was the same, and her eyes are still the same, but with a little touch of eyeshadow. She still retained the red bow tie and her brown clothes remained the same. Her persinality has changed though. When she was 17, she was smart, but a snob. Now at age 20, she has become more smarter and less of a snob.

The goomba she was arguing with was Goombella's age now. He had a blue cap and a bow tie and a darker skin tone than Goombella. Other than that, his clothes are exactly like Goombella's ecxept it was green. Unlike Goombella, he is good mannered and not much of a snob, but he is smart like her.

The argument went like this:  
Goombella: Goombario! What the hell do you want?  
Goombario: You went out with this Eddy kid? I heard he was a jerk.  
Goombella: So? He may be a jerk, be can be sometimes sweet.  
Goombario: Yeah, but I heard that he scammed the people in Glitzville.  
Goombella: Shut up, deck!  
Goombario: Betch!  
Goombella: Asshole!  
Goombario: Whore!  
Goombella: I'm gonna betchslap you, shetbag!

The goomba she was arguing with was named Goombario.

"You want a fight?" Goombella asked.

"It'll be my pleasure." Goombario said.

"Whoa whoa! Break it up!" Eddy shouted.

Goombella turned and gasped. "Eddy?"

"Yep! That's me!" Eddy said.

"Oh, Eddy! I know you would come back!" Goombella shouted.

"I'm just happy to see you again!" Eddy said as he hugged Goombella.

"This is your Eddy that you told me about?" Goombario asked.

"Oh, screw you, Goombario!" Goombella shouted.

"Who the hell was that?" Eddy asked.

"That's just my classmate in U-Goom, Goombario. He's a real jerk and only good mannered to some people." Goombella said.

"I am not! You're the jerk!" Goombario replied.

"Shut up, deck!"

"Betch!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"I'm gonna betchslap you, shetbag!"

"Oh, by the way betch? FU-" Goombario shouted.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!" Goombella shouted.

"I can see you two aren't getting along well." Eddy replied.

Double D saw that the line had shortened and Kooper had gone to the front.

"27 tickets for Paper Mario." Kooper said to the receptionist.

The receptionist printed out 27 tickets. Kooper handed the tickets to everybody.

"Aren't you the hero?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes." Double D said.

"OH MY GOD!!" The receptionist screamed and she asked, "Can I have your autograph?"

Double D gave her his signature.

"You guys are friends with Madme Flurrie?" she asked.

"Yes we are!" Jimmy replied.

"I'll notify security to see her after the show." the receptionists said.

"At least we'll be able to see Flurrie again." Eddy replied.

The group all proceeded into the theatre and took their seats.

Five minutes after they sat, the theater starts to get dark, and the light is pointed at the stage.

A Toad started to walk down the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we present you the play, Paper Mario. Enjoy the Show!" he shouted as he walked across the stage.

The curtains open, revealing several houses looking like mushrooms. There was a toad in the chair reading.

"Of course they look like that. They don't know anythings about our world." Jimmy commented.

A toad with baggy pants and a yellow shirt walked to the reading toad.

"Double D!" the toad dressed as Eddy shouted.

"Yes?" Double D replied

"Wake up! Help me continue to set up the scam!" Eddy shouted as loud as possible.

The play did almost exactly what the kids did that day. Eddy plotted what he called: Ed's Sailing Lessons. Using a couple boats and a canoe they had from their houses, they planned to set a sailing lesson course. The boats are being moved over to the center of the stage that represents the creek-side. There was a total of 3 boats. A canoe, a sailboat, and a motor boat, accommodating 3 each (the three eds and the six other kids's Toad actors). All the Eds wore the same hats they had during their creek cruise venture. Double D this time had the same exact back pack, a large one, containing his petal steel guitar (The real Double D still hated the instrument, so he sold it months ago) and some sailing equipment.

"Lumpy, get the pigeons, this will be the score of the year!" Eddy shouted.

Ed's actor gave a simple gesture and ran off. Double D's actor had the same map and wrote the same course for the sailing to go through. Eddy gave him an annoyed look.

"Double D, what do ya think you're doing?" Eddy's actor shouted.

"Simply plotting a course." Double D's actor said. "I desire to make sure that this time, this little scam of yours won't fail."

"Right, you do that." Eddy said, uninterested.

"Right, now we follow the main creek, take a right at the fork, then follow the creek through the woods and circle back to this spot." Double D explained their route. Eddy didn't listen to a word of it.

"Flurrie got the details just right." Double D commented.

"It was as if it happened yesterday." Vivian replied.

Although we don't want the readers to get bored of me describing the play, so I'm going to skip to the part where the play is over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because of the receptionist, the group was able to go backstage when the play ended. They came to the door that says, "Madame Flurrie"

"This has got to be Flurrie's room." Koops said.

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"It says so on the door, retard!" Koops shouted.

"Shut up! Why don't you go to your house and screw your woman?" Eddy asked.

Koopie Koo got mad, punched Eddy in the head and shouted, "Eddy, you're so disgusting sometimes! You shouldn't do that kind of talk in front of me!! Oh no! You shouldn't! Now talk about that somewhere else or another time!!!"

"Enough!" Double D shouted.

Jimmy turned the doorknob and opened it.

"Didn't you parents teach you to knock? Where are your manners?" a woman asked.

"Flurrie? It's us." Jimmy said.

"Is it you? How nice of you to come in!" Flurrie replied.

Flurrie was 28 when they met her and she had that beautiful... umm... stage appearance. Now at 30, she still has the same appearence. Her personality still remained the same as well. But her style has changed. Despite having that same necklace and hairstyle, she now had on a periwinkle dress that looked somewhat of a formal dress and star earrings.

"Hey Flurrie." Eddy said.

"My my! Look how much you all have grown!" Flurrie said.

"I'm surprised that you have gone back up stage!" Jimmy commented.

"Oh yes. Did you like the show?" Flurrie asked.

"We loved it!" Jimmy replied.

"That's wonderful news!" Flurrie said.

"Whatever." Eddy said.

"Eddy? You can leave." Parakarry said.

"You guys are retarted!" Eddy said as he left the room.

"Hey Flurrie?" a male voice said.

"Doopliss!" Double D said.

Doopliss was some party animal when the group met him at age 16. He was evil because he turned the people of Twilight Town into pigs and worked for Beldam back then. Now at 19, while still keeping the same attire and party hat, he had turned a new leaf.

"What the hell do you want, slick?" Doopliss asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! Doopliss here decided to join the acting troupe." Flurrie said.

"So don't even bother to attack me. I turned good for Pete's sake." Doopliss said.

"So what have you been doing up till now?" Jimmy asked.

"Whatever I feel like I want to, god!" Doopliss replied.

Nazz however, walked in the middle of the group. "Everyone, I've got some news! I want you guys to come to our dimension!"

Their friends all gasped.

"Do you really want us to go?" Koops asked.

"Of corse. I got food ready and everything. We're going to have a party!" she said.

"Wait a minute! Nazz, I didn't authourize a-" Double D said.

"Well, how can I deny free food?" Mario asked. "Let's-a go, Peach!"

"Okay. Are you coming, Daisy?" Peach asked.

"Of course!" Daisy replied.

"Hey! I'm-a coming too!" Luigi shouted.

"Follow me!" Nazz said cheerfully. She led the four away.

The four Koopas also followed after.

"I've been wondering what their world is like." Koops said.

"What ever it is, it's going to be so much fun!!" Koopie Koo shouted.

"You sure seem enthusiastic today." Koops replied.

"Well, what can I say?" Kooper asked.

"You guys are coming too?" Koops asked.

"Of course. It's another world unknown to all of us anyway." Parakarry replied.

"After all, we're the ones that helped them find you guys." Kooper said.

"Yeah! I finally get to see where my dad lives." Eduardo jr said.

"I've always wanted to go to your world. I never thought this would happen." Vivian replied.

Double D smiled. "Let's go."

"Of course. What can your world offer, may I ask?" Bobbery asked.

"Only the best!" Double D said.

The four of them went next.

"Interested?" Jimmy asked, turning his head to look at Petuni, who was still on her.

"Of course!" she replied.

"I sure hope you guys will like it!" Sarah said.

As Jimmy and Sarah, with Pentuni walked away, Rolf also got ready, with Punio on the top of his head. "Come Punio, a grand meal awaits us!"

"Wait up, guys!" Jonny shouted as he ran to them.

"Come, Doopliss. A new dimension has joyous things to offer!" Flurry said as she floated to follow.

"Whatever." Doopliss replied as he walked.

"C'mon girls." Lee said to her sisters.

The Kankers walked off, leaving Eddy with Goombella and Goombario

"You're not coming!" Goombella said.

"Yes I am!" Goombario replied.

"No you're not!" Goombella replied.

"I have never seen Mario in a long time!"

"So have I! Shut up, deck!"

"Betch!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"I'm gonna betchslap you, shetbag!"

"Oh, by the way betch? FU-" Goombario shouted.

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!" Goombella shouted.

"Maybe it's better if both of you go!" Eddy shotued as he picked the two goombas up.

"I hear ya!" Goombella said.

"Fine... but I'm not sitting next to her!" Goombario said.

"Same with me!" Goombella replied.

_"Why can't these two stop fighting?" _Eddy thought.

Ms. Mowz, who was watching this from afar, smirked. "A new dimension. I wonder what it has to offer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a long chapter!

Anyway, with Goombella and Goombario's first argument. If you ask why it's in script form, it's because some books I read do that. They put some stuff into script form then continue on to story form. I got that from the books I read at school.

And just to clarify, here's three out of all the crossovers on the story that I will do.

**Tales of Legendia  
Tales of the Abyss  
Tales of Symphonia**

You can still come up with the other crossovers! I'm still thinking of more.

I might update once or twice a month since I have plenty of time in my hands.

And yes, I put three characters from the 1st Paper Mario (Kooper, Parakarry and Goombario).

If I have miscounted the tickets that Kooper got for the entire group, please tell me!

Anyway, Please Read and Review.


	4. Beldam's Soul Transfer

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, PM2, and any other crossovers I will do!

I do not own the songs used in this chapter:  
Canned Heat by Jamiroquai

I do not own the movies used in this chapter:  
Napoleon Dynamite  
High School Musical

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire group had begun to crash and pile up on each other once more.

"I think I need to make some adjustments to that." Double D said as his face was planted on the floor.

"No kidding." Daisy replied.

"Whoa!" Luigi shouted as he got up from the top.

Everyone was astonished from the gears turning in Double D's workshop.

"So this is what Earth look's like, huh?" Kooper asked.

"No. This is just one room." Nazz said.

"Is this some sort of lab or something?" Goombario asked.

"You can say that." Double D said.

Before anybody can say anything else, a distant thunder roared.

"I forgot there was a thunderstorm when we came over to your world." Jimmy said. "…it looks like we won't be doing much tonight."

"No, that's okay." Parakarry said.

"…this feels so strange…" Eduardo jr said.

"You're tellin' me." Koops replied.

"You'll get used to it." Jonny said.

Peach brushed off her dress. With a sudden realization, she slapped her head.

"Princess, what is-a wrong?" Mario asked.

"I just realized I left without telling Toadsworth." she said. "This won't end well."

"Hey, cheer up!" Nazz shouted.

"Nazz is right." Daisy replied. "I'll make sure to give Toatsworth the word when the time comes."

"I guess you're right." Peach said.

"Don't-a worry!" Luigi said.

"I have a feast downstairs in Double D's kitchen." Nazz said.

"A feast?" Mario asked. He looked instantly cheery. "In that-a case, I say we all dig in!"

Mario ran toward the doorway with an excited "woo-who!"

"Mario! Wait up!" Luigi shouted as he followed Mario.

In an instant, the Mario Bros. had left the room.

"…a bit eccentric ones indeed." Double D said, rubbing his chin. "His strange antics remind me of Jonny. Only Mario's antics are stranger than Luigi's."

"No kiddin'." Kevin added.

"So, let's go see what this world has to offer for a meal." Goombella said.

"I was supposed to say that!" Goombario shouted.

"Why don't you go and eat a decorated piece of CRAP?" Goombella asked rudely.

"I'd wish you'd get out of my life and SHUT UP!" Goombario replied.

"Geez, shut up already." Doopliss said.

"That's enough!" Koopie Koo shouted.

"We are going to Double D's kitchen to eat!" Nazz shouted.

"Yeah, you're right." The two goombas said.

The others nodded, and left, leaving Double D alone.

"…I would never have thought that this day would come. Two Goombas, four Koopas, a Yoshi, a Shadow siren, a cloud spirit, a duplighost, a mouse, two plumbers, and two princesses, all from another dimension, eating in my dinning room." Double D said as he walked along the hallway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was all sitting down at the table, enjoying their food. As the storm outside continued to roar, they began to talk.

"…ah, the potatoes freshen Rolf's flavor!" Rolf exclaimed.

"What?" everone replied with raised eyebrows.

"That doesn't make any sense." Jonny said.

Punio and Petuni both jumped on the table.

"This food is bigger than us." Punio said, standing at the base of a plate. "I don't know if I can eat all of this with my small mouth."

"Puniper probably could. After all, he has a big mouth." Pentuni said.

They both exchanged a laugh.

"So…" Kevin said. "How has everyone been since we saw each other last?"

"I have been-a fine." Mario said. "I have gone on a lot of adventures since you last left."

"I've been coming along-a too!" Luigi said.

"That sounds intriguing." Double D said. "You two always seem on the move."

"Now I see how they are related." Eddy commented

"Yes, they are." Peach said.

"Peach got kidnapped." Mario said.

"Oh dear, again?" Double D asked.

"Don't worry about it. Things just happen." Daisy said.

"She gets-a kidnapped almost all of the time." Mario said.

"What bad luck." Nazz said.

"I don't get kidnapped all the time." Peach said, defensively.

"You were kidnapped twice, Mario." Luigi stated.

"That's true." Peach said.

"Oh! Do tell!" Ed shouted.

"The first time was when I won a mansion." Luigi told some sort a story.

"Freaking sweet! You own a mansion, Luigi?" Eddy asked with excitement.

"Yes. But when I-a got it, it was full of ghosts." Luigi said, and then he shivered afterwards.

"Luigi's afraid of ghosts." Daisy stated.

"So once you found out your brother was taken by the ghosts, you saved your brother by conquering your fear?" Double D asked.

"Yes. Mario was rescued. Usually, I need-a Mario's help. But it was one of those days where I don't even need any-a." Luigi said.

"And the second time Mario needed help?" Nazz asked.

"Oh yes. You see, while I was going out in a walk with Toadsworth, Mario, Luigi and all the toads in the castle were kidnapped." Peach explained.

"So I found out that Mario and the others were taken to an island called Vibe Island." Peach said.

"What's that?" Lee asked.

"It's an island where there are many emotions." Peach explained.

"So, basically, everyone on that island is extremely emotional?" Marie asked.

"You can say that. Four emotions have magical powers." Peach replied.

"Everyone knows that sad makes water and anger makes fire." May said.

"Yes, but the others are Joy, which makes wind and Calm is a healing emotion." Peach explained.

"So, what did you do to save your man?" Lee asked.

"With a help of a talking umbrella named Perry, I saved the island and Mario with the emotions in the island." Peach said.

"That's awesome!" May and Marie shouted.

"Yeah! Usually Mario saves you, that moment changed things to show those creeps what you're made of!" Lee commented.

"So, Goombella, how are you? It's been a while since we seen eachother?" Eddy asked.

"I've been fine." Goombella said. "…school has been cool."

"I met her two years ago." Goombarioo said. "She told me all about your adventures. It was quite the tale to tell."

"Oh please. You thought it was a lie!" Goombella replied.

"That was until you mentioned Mario being involved in the journey!" Goomario replied.

"How was I supposed to know that you journeyed with Mario?" Goombella asked.

"Maybe because you're retarded." Goombario said.

Eddy growled again turning away. The two goombas stopped arguing and looked at Eddy.

"Sorry." Goombella said.

"Things have been very nice recently." Koops said, as the two Koopas took forks and took small bites of salad.

"Yeah. I've been more popular at school since I started dating Koops." Koopie Koo said.

"As popular as me?" Nazz asked.

"Sort of." Koopie Koo replied.

"Good to see that is working out." Nazz added.

"You're telling me! People stopped bullying me, I have gotten about lots of fan mail from girls, and I'm running for mayor of Petalburg!" Koops said.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Parakarry said as he dug through his mail bag. "Here." he handed Koops a letter.

"That's the 50th fan letter from a girl this week!" Koops said.

"You sure are polpular." Kooper commented.

"I'd totally vote for you for mayor!" Nazz commented. Everyone else nodded.

"Have yourself a button!" Koops said as he handed Nazz a button.

"Ummm.. Koops?" Nazz aslked.

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" Koops asked.

"This button reads, 'Vote for Pedro'" Nazz said as she read the button and handed it back to Koops.

"Your real name is Pedro?" Eddy said as he burst into laughter.

"NO!!" Koopie Koo shouted as she punched Eddy.

"Dammit! I accidentally put in 'Pedro' while I was making one of these." Koops said.

Koops handed another button to Nazz that read, "Vote for Koops."

"Thanks!" Nazz said as she pinned the button on her shirt.

"People say I can dance really good. Maybe if I have time, I can show you my skills with my favorite song." Koops said.

Unlike everyone else who was taking their time, Eduardo jr was literally gulping down his entire plate in almost an instant.

"How have you been?" Double D asked.

The yoshi stopped eating and looked up at Double D. "Everything's been awesome! After ya left, I decided to back to Glitzville and join the fights again! And I was flyin' solo. I saw Prince Mush had retired and decided to help his sister with the job. It was the coolest because I got up to the champion level! I even managed to beat Rawk Hawk. It was hard, but it was no sweat."

"Wow… it's not easy to be a champ, let alone be anywhere near that level." Double D said. "I'm really proud of you."

"Yup." Eduardo jr said simply. He immediately started to gulp down more food.

Kevin gave a laugh. "Some things never change… hey, I wonder who would win in an eating contest if this kid went against Ed."

Everyone laughed.

"So how have you been, Bobbery?" Ed asked.

"Life's been good. After you guys left, I went out of retirement and sailed the seas once again!" Bobbery replied.

"Flipping Sweet!" Ed shouted.

"It was wonderous. Doopliss and I were able to attract the attention from millions!" Flurrie said.

"At least people are treating me better." Doopliss stated.

"Glad to see you finally changed your additude." Sarah commented.

"How have you been, Ms. Mowz?" Jimmy asked.

"Just the usual. Finding all the badges I can find." Ms. Mowz replied.

"Did you find any cool ones?" Jimmy asked.

"No." Ms. Mowz said.

"That's too bad." Ed replied.

"But the badge shop has been seeling a lot of badges." Ms. Mowz replied.

"That's good to hear!" Jimmy commented.

Double D turned to Vivian to see her slowly eating her food.

"So, Vivian…" Double D asked. "…how have things been for you since I left?"

"Oh, they have been much better." she said. "When you left, Professor Frankly and Goombella decided pull some strings, and somehow got me into U Goom. It was a little awkward, being the only non-Goomba thing there, but after a while it really worked."

"How did you do in class?" Double D asked.

"It wasn't that easy, but I managed to make new friends and get the grades I wanted. I've been talking to Goombella a lot, but maybe she and Goombario should learn to get along." Vivian replied.

"Yeah." Double D asked. "Did you ever try to think about me?"

"Of course. I always think of you and talk as if you were still there." Vivian replied.

"I'm glad that you're living a better life." Double D said. "I will always make sure of that."

Vivian gave a small smile and blushed. "Thank you."

Nazz finished her meal and got up.

"I'm going to get some movies to watch and tell our parents that we will stay here for tonight." Nazz said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"She wants us to have a good time here." Punio replied.

With that, Nazz left the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Nazz came back about thirty minutes later, dinner was over and done.

"Now that's what I call a feast…" Punio sighed. He and his sister lay down, with newly plump bellies.

"I don't think I can eat anymore." Petuni added.

"I can still eat!" Eduardo jr shouted. "More, please!"

"Rolf feels all good in the inside." Rolf added.

"More please!"

"I got to admit it, Nazz. You are a great cook." Jimmy said.

"Thanks, Jimmy." Nazz said.

"The best in this world." Koops added.

"More please!"

"Eduardo jr, you fat lard, come get some ham!" Eddy shotued as he brought out a peice of ham.

"Eddy, shut up!" Vivian shouted.

"He's not fat!" Double D shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Eduardo jr shouted as he ran over to the ham and started gulping it down. It took him five seconds to finish the entire thing.

"That was fast." Koopie Koo commented.

"No kiddin" Doopliss said.

"More please!" Eduardo jr said once again.

"Sorry, we don't have anymore." Nazz said.

Eduardo jr let out a small wine.

"Although I brought some movies from home!" Nazz said.

"I wonder what movies you have in your world!" Goombario and Goombella said. They then glared at eachother.

"I got _High School Musical _and _Napoleon Dynamite._ The best movies around." Nazz said.

"Who wants _High School Musical?" _Double D asked.

Nobody but Jimmy and Sarah raised their hands.

"Then who wants _Napoleon Dynamite_? " Kevin asked.

Surprisingly, everyone who wasn't Sarah or Jimmy raised their hands.

"Then by majority, I hearby claim that we watch _Napoleon Dynamite_." Double D said.

"Oh yeah! That movie is the funniest movie around!" Jimmy shouted.

"Woo-hoo! Go Napoleon!" Marie shotued.

"Is it a comedy film?" Koops asked.

"Yes. It's flipping sweet!" Ed shouted.

"Crazy-Napoleon-Boy makes good for Rolf and everyone!" Rolf stated.

Nazz put in the video and the movie started.

"What are you gonna do today, Napoleon?" the little boy on the screen asked.

"Whatever I feel like I'm gonna do, gosh!" Napoleon replied on the screen.

Everyone gave a small snicker.

"What is he going to do with that toy?" Eduardo jr asked.

"You'll see." Double D replied.

On the screen, Napoleon opened the window. He got out an action figure and tied a string to it. He looked around while nobody's looking and threw it out. HE held on the string so he doesn't lost the action figure as it rolls along with the bus.

Everyone started to laugh.

"I did that once. But it was on a boat." Goombella said.

Although to prevent you from being bored of me describing what happened while they were watching the movie, I'm going to skip to the part where it almost ends. Although during the movie, everyone laughed, but Eduardo jr laughed the hardest, that he nearly threw up. Koops and Koopie Koo made out during the school dance scene, with Sarah and Jimmy reacting with an, "Ew!"

"This is the best part!" Nazz said.

"It's the dance scene where Napoleon dances!" Kevin said.

The music starts as Napoleon on the screen stands there.

"Hey! I heard that song before!" Koops said.

"Is this your favorite?" Double D asked.

"No, but I dance to it." Koops said.

"Then dance-a!" Both of the Mario Bros. said.

Koops got up and stood by the TV. When the music started, Koops did the excact same steps as Napoleon did on screen. He even had his hands in his pockets

"Holy cow!" The Kankers shouted.

_You know this boogie is for real._

Everyone stared at him and the screen.

"He's doing excactly what Napoleon's doing right now." Vivian stated.

"GO KOOPS!!" Koopie Koo shouted.

_I used to buy my faith in worship,  
But then my chance to get to heaven slipped.  
I used to worry about the future  
But then I throw my caution into the wind.  
I had no reason to be care free  
No no no, until I took a trip to the other side of town  
Yeah yeah yeah, you know I heard that boogie rhythm  
Hey- I had no choice but to get down down down down._

_Dance, nothing left for me to do but dance,  
Off these bad times Im going through just dance  
Got canned heat in my heals tonight baby_

_I feel the thunder see the lightning  
I know this angers heaven sent.  
So Ive got to hang out all my hang-ups  
Because of the boogie I feel so hell bent  
Its just an instant gut reaction, that I got  
I know I never ever felt like this before,  
I dont know what to do  
But then thats nothing new,  
Stuck between hell and high water  
Need a cure to make it through._

_Hey- dancing nothing left for me to do but dance  
Off these bad times Im going through just dance,  
Hey got canned heat in my heals tonight baby  
You know know know Im gonna dance yeah  
All the nasty things that people say._

_Dance yeah, but Im gonna make it anyway,  
Dance, yeah, got canned-_

The music suddenly stopped. Koops was still dancing until about five seconds later he realized the music stopped and he stopped dancing. He sat down on the ground, breathing heavily.

_"Oh god. I am so humiliated. Maybe I shouldn't have danced." _Koops thought.

But Koops' thoughts were wrong. After a moment of awkward silence, everyone gave a huge applause. There wer lots of comments.

"You should dance some more!"

"Yeah!"

"Go Koops!"

By that time, the movie was over.

"That was the best movie I have ever seen!" Kooper stated.

"I couldn't stop laughing." Eduardo jr said.

"It's flipping sweet!" The two punis said.

"Whoever thought of it is an awesome person." Vivian said.

"Double D? Where's the bathroom? I gotts wash my hands." Nazz said.

"The bathroom is upstairs, next to the workshop door." Double D replied

"Thanks." Nazz said, proceeding to the bathroom.

Double D watched as she began to walk away. Something strange caught his eye: she was limping on her left leg.

"Nazz, is everything okay?" Double D asked.

"What?" Nazz asked.

"I can see you are limping." he said.

"…oh, it's nothing." she said. "I just tripped on my way here. I almost dropped the movies."

As she continued her unusual limping walk, she brushed slightly on Rolf.

Rolf suddenly saw some sort of flash. He saw some darkness, as a horrid, yet familiar face that he once knew flashed through his mind. Just for a instant, but it was like a nightmare that lasted for only one second.

"Ahh!" Rolf shouted.

Nazz gave him a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I wasn't aware that I brushed you that hard."

Rolf remained speechless, almost paralyzed with fear. The others, looking concerned, gave a stare.

"Oh my god." Koopie Koo said.

The look on Rolf's face was frozen stiff, as if he had just seen a ghost. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but was too mesmerized to talk.

"…it's… …it's… her…" Rolf managed to say softly.

"Who is it?" Petuni asked.

Rolf didn't answer.

"Rolf, you're scaring me." Jimmy said, looking a little nervous himself.

Rolf watched as Nazz continued to walk away, up the flight of stairs and out of view. His heart was beating rapidly, and sweat was forming on his face.

"…Rolf?" Eduardo jr asked. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah. It looks like you seen a ghost." Eddy said.

"And that ghost isn't me." Doopliss said.

"Eddy? Doopliss? Those are really clichéd lines." Koops stated.

Rolf looked cold, frozen, as if he had turned to stone. The look on his face was that of complete terror.

"…I think he's in shock!" Kevin shouted. "Let's call an ambulance!"

"No, it's not that serious…" Double D said. "He's… going to be okay."

"…if you say so." Kevin said.

"But there's gotta be a reason that Rolf is like this." Kooper said.

"Now that you mention it, didn't Nazz slightly brush at him?" Flurrie asked.

"Let's not forget the fact that she was limping." Goombella said.

"Do you think we should check on her?" Parakarry asked.

"Yeah. I think we should." Goombario said.

Double D said, "I will just go and check on her."

"Me too." Vivian said.

Both of them got up and began to walk away.

Rolf continued to remain terrified, giving a look of horror. As he did, there was a crash of lighting and thunder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nazz walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her to give her some privacy. She walked over toward the sink and picked up a bar of soap.

As she did, she suddenly felt a strange throbbing in her head.

"Oh crap, what a headache." she commented.

But the headache didn't stop, as it only got worse. She felt her head with her free hand that wasn't holding the soap. Nazz gave a sigh, trying ignore it as if it was never there. She turned on the faucet and began to run her hands under it's cleansing warm water.

Both of her hands ran under the flowing water, which felt very clean.

"Is everything in this house so clean?" she asked.

Nazz looked up to see her reflection to see the sight of her own eyes. But for some strange reason, they didn't look like her respective eyes. Her regular eyes looked like as if they were removed and monstrous eyes were there to replace them.

Nazz screamed and stepped back, dropping the soap in the process. As she did, she slipped, and began to fall backward. She reached the edge of a nearby towel and tugged on it to maintain her balance. She fell so quickly, that she lost her balance and the entire rack came down with her.

A nearby towel covered her, hiding the form she is taking now.

_"You have seen too much of this." _a voice said, as if from within her own head.

"What? Who are you, where are you?" Nazz asked.

_"I am in your mind. I am like your second conscience." _

"Leave me alone! You can't do this to me!" Nazz shouted.

She got back up and removed the tower from her face to reveal her face. The next sight was pretty much the most hideous thing you have ever seen, a horrid blue glow was coming from her eyes, fangs slowly forming from her mouth.

She gave a loud scream and clutched her hands. The bar of soap she was holding instantly shattered, leaving scattered bits of soap and suds all over the floor.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" Nazz shouted.

Nazz looked at herself in the mirror again, starring right into her own demonic eyes.

"Oh my god, what has happened to me!?" she asked.

As she did, the glass of the mirror cracked., then shattered. She gave another scream, all of the while, she could feel incredible pain, and a sensation of loosing her mind.

_"Stop resisting. Let me take control. It will be easier for you."_

"NO!! NOBODY SHOULD TAKE OVER MY BODY, YOU BETCH!" Nazz shouted.

Nazz continued to scream as the towel fell back over her face.

It was at about that instant that Double D had kicked the door open, with Vivian beside him.

"Stop right there!" Double D shouted, trying to stop whatever he had heard.

They spotted what they assumed to be Nazz, staggering from here to there, letting out a few screams, as she was surrounded by shards of broken glass and soap.

"This can't be! My mirror! My soap! MY BATHROOM!! NOO!!!!" Double D shouted.

"Nazz, what's going on?" Vivian asked.

Nazz continued to stagger. As she did, her arms flailed around, knocked over another tower rack. She truck the faucet, causing it to break off, sending tap-water everywhere. It began to flood the bathroom, more and more.

"Nazz, stop it!" Double D shouted. "Calm down!"

He reached for the edge of the towel that veiled her and gave a tug. This revealed an abnormal sight, Nazz's eyes where bright blue and narrowed in an evil expression. Fangs had sprouted from her mouth, she had gray hair, and her hands had turned to claws.

Both of them screamed.

Double D gasped again, this time understanding at last. That one who had attacked him in the woods earlier… that was Nazz.

"Nazz… the one who attacked me earlier. That was you." Double D spoke his thoughts.

Nazz finally stopped struggling. She stood in one place, starring right at them with her new disturbing glare.

"The Nazz you once knew is gone." a new voice said.

"Oh… my…" Vivian gasped. "…I hope this isn't who I think it is…"

Double D gasped again. "…Vivian! You are right! I was a fool for not recognizing the voice! It's… Beldam!"

"So, now you understand my secret?" Beldam asked.

"Beldam, we saw you die." Double D said.

"I… was the one who finished you off! I know you can't be alive!" Vivian shouted, with a fist out.

"You wretch, silence!" Beldam shouted. "Yes, you did kill me!"

"Then how are you here?" Double D asked. "In my world, in Nazz!"

"You fools. She possesses the second relic, the Medallion of life." Beldam explained.

"That must mean that she must have lived on inside the medallion!" Vivian exclaimed.

"That was only half of it, sister. As I was sinking into the lava, I transferred my soul into the medallion. It is true that my physical form is no more, but my soul stayed and lived on. I was with you fools from that moment on.I saw everything. I saw the beating you gave to my queen, I saw your sappy goodbyes… and I came to this world with Nazz. I have been here since that day."

"…I don't believe this. Why didn't Nazz tell us she took the Medallion back?" Double D asked

"Search me." Beldam said, with a chuckle. "I have seen you all run your daily lives, your so called "scams," all of those absurd episodes you people had over these yards. …but now, it's time."

"Beldam, I am warning you." Double D said. "Leave Nazz out of this."

Vivian nodded and hold out a hand, ready to cast a spell the second she had too.

"I can't think of a better time to dispose of you two and your pathetic friends." Beldam said, with a chuckle. "But this will have to wait another day. I have a plan to carry out."

"Not a chance!" Double D and Vivian shouted.

Double D and Vivian growled and charged right at her.

The demonic witch laughed, as her puppet-girl snapper her fingers.

Just like there, there was absolute silence. Double D and Vivian had been frozen in place where they literally turned to stone.

"Ah…" Beldam laughed. "This shall provide more the adequate as a distraction to the others, while I finally return to my world and get this plan under way."

Her feet splashed in the half-inch of water that flooded the room. She gave an evil laugh as she walked away from the wrecked Bathroom, leaving her victims behind and the portal ahead.

Unknown to her, Eduardo jr was walking to the bathroom.

"What's going on? And why is the stairs acting like a waterfall?" he asked.

He headed to the bathroom to find a gruesome sight.

"Oh my gosh! Dad and Vivian have turned to stone!" he shotued.

Everyone started to run upstairs.

"What the hell happened here?" Kooper asked.

"Double D and Vivian turned to stone?" Kevin asked.

"Yep! I don't know how though." Eduardo jr replied.

"There's only one person that can do that." Bobbery said.

"And that would be?" Parakarry asked.

"It's her..." Goombella said.

"Oh dear Nana, Rolf was correct!" Rolf shouted.

"Oh my word!" Jimmy shouted.

"No…" Mario gasped.

Peach covered her mouth with her hands. "…who did this?"

Rolf walked over toward Double D's shoulder. He gasped, and growled as he realized he was rock-solid.

"It's _her_!" he growled.

"Beldam has come back." Flurrie said.

"Her soul must have lived on somehow." Koops said.

"…but what could she want have wanted?" Goombella asked.

"That betch..." Lee said.

"OH NO!" Kevin shouted. "Where's Nazz?"

"Guys!" Eddy shouted. "We left the portal unguarded! Come on!"

"We need to turn Dad and Vivian back to normal first!" Eduardo jr said.

"You're right." Rolf said. "Put this on Double D-Edd boy's head, now!"

Eduardo jr was handed the eye of wisdom.

"…what is this, Rolf?" the yoshi asked.

"Ask no further questions!" Rolf shouted.

"Okay. If you say so..." Eduardo jr replied.

Eduardo jr sighed and placed the eye of wisdom on Double D's head.

Double D suddenly began to glow red. In a matter of seconds, the stone broke apart, being replaced by flesh.

Double D gasped for air, and fell down.

"…what is this thing, Rolf?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Awaken Vivian-girl." Rolf said, running out of the bathroom. "Then go and bring them both into Double D-Edd boy's machine uqarters! Something serious and urgent has happened!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a long chapter.

Anyway this and the next chapter will be uploaded at the same time.

Tales of Legendia is the first crossover for this fic.

And the reason why I chose "High School Musical" and "Napoleon Dynamite" is because I love those movies. So don't say I have bad taste in movies and respect that.

And since I loved the Napoleon Dynamite dance scene, I wanted to replicate that.

Read and review!


	5. The Journey Officially Starts

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Paper Mario:TTYD, Tales of Legendia and any other crossovers I will do!

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What just happened." Vivian asked.

"No time! We have to head for your workshop!" Koopie Koo shotued.

"Why?" Double D asked.

They heard a crashing sound. As well as Beldam's voice.

"**Freeze Lancer!**" Beldam shouted.

"That's why!" everyone but Double D and Vivian said.

Everyone started to run to the workshop to find Beldam.

"**Fire Ball!**" Double D shouted as he sent a fire ball toward Beldam. It struck.

"So... the heroes have arrived to stop my plans." Beldam said.

"Beldam, you're not gonna get away with this." Koops shotued.

"What are you talking about? That's Nazz!" Kevin said.

"No it's not! Beldam has control over Nazz's body." Goombella replied.

"Whatever you do, nothing will work!" Jonny said.

"I don't care!" Kevin shotued. "Beldam, you bitch, whatever you're planning, do not put her into this! I swear!"

"…a futile effort." Beldam said. "You can't hurt me. You have absolutely no powers at all, there's no way wou could even touch me. Though in an event you were to inflice damage on me… you should know this. The body, the mind… they all belong to Nazz. She will suffer the pain."

"You betch!" The Kankers shotued.

"…oh, what's this now?" Beldam asked. "I would love to continue all this commotion, but I have a plan to carry out." Just like that, she rushed through the portal and vanished.

"Shoot!" Doopliss shouted.

"Come on, we have to go after her!" Kevin shouted.

"Right!" Everyone shotued.

They rushed through the portal and vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't pile up this time, but they continued running. They followed Beldam.

"She's getting away!" Vivian shouted.

Eduardo jr. threw an egg at her. The egg missed and exploded.

"Darn it!" Eduardo jr shouted.

They reached the center of town.

"I gotcha!" Eddy shouted as he jumped and tried to grab Beldam

Beldam suddenly disappeared into the shadows, making Eddy fall on the floor.

"Damn!" Koops shouted.

"Where'd she go?" Kooper asked.

Beldam suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"I'm over here!" she shouted.

"Good! Now that we got you cornered..." Bobbery said.

"I would love to end this…" Beldam said. She reached from behind her and showed them some items.

"Is that..." Sarah asked.

"…it's the crystal stars! She's got them!" Doopliss shouted.

"All seven of them!" Marie said.

"Where the hell did you get those so fast?" Parakarry said.

"It took over a month for the us to find it." Goombella said.

"You idiots. Right when that stupid story ended, all of the stars where kept in the same place, all here in Rogueport." Beldam said.

"I thought we told you to scatter them." Double D said.

"Well don't blame me!" Mario shouted.

"They thought that it was-a saft to put it in one place." Luigi said.

"Luigi, remind me to remove what's left of your brain." Eddy said.

"Shut up!" Daisy shouted.

"It took no time at all." Beldam said.

"…oh crap." Doopliss said.

Beldam put the stars away got her battle posistion ready.

"You see, I have learned all new elements." Beldam said.

"This can't be good." Flurrie said.

"Mind if I show you what new spells I have learned?" Beldam asked.

"Not if I stop you!" Kevin shotued as he charged right at Beldam.

"**Photon!**" Beldam shouted as she surrouned Kevin in a ball of light.

"That's light! How can you learn that type of attack?" Jimmy asked.

The ball of light exploded, kocking Kevin out. She then threw him at Flurrie.

"How rude!" Flurrie shotued.

"Not as rude as this!" Beldam shotued. "**Spark Wave!**"

A web of lightning started in incase Flurrie, Kevin and Doopliss in the area as it shocked them.

"How about this! **Cyclone!**" Beldam shouted.

"Run!" Jimmy shouted. Everyone started to run as a cyclone started to develop.

"OH CRAP!" Koops shouted as he was pulled into the tornado.

In an instant, everyone was pulled into the tornado just like that. The damaging winds left cuts and as soon as it stopped. They started to fall.

"I swear, Beldam, we're not gonna lose!" Vivian said.

"CHA!" She heard the battle cry. Beldam looked up and saw Jonny, falling toward her with a drop kick. She laughed and merely grabbed his foot. Before he even realized it, Jonny was flying to Koopie Koo.

Beldam looked at what was left of the group and saw that Bobbery was fuming, quite literally. He ran toward Beldam and shouted as his body turned red.

"Here it is!" Bobbery shotued.

Beldam laughed and gave him a hard smack.

"Too slow!" Beldam shouted.

He spiraled in the air, only to come into contact with Parakarry and explode on the spot. Kooper and Goombario was in the area.

"I'm just getting started! **Thunder Blade!**" Beldam shouted.

A blade on thunder fell onto the ground, where Jonny, Koopie Koo, Kooper, Parakarry and Goombario were standing. The blade gave out a small discharge to complete the spell.

"This is beginning to take a long time." Beldam said.

"Well I have learned new spells too!" Vivian shouted.

"What?" Double D asked.

"You do realize that Nazz gets the hits." Beldam said.

"As long as you're released from her body, she wouldn't mind!" Vivian replied.

"What spells have you learned?" Double D asked.

"Just watch! **Eruption!**" Vivian shouted.

An opening to the fiery mantle is created, and blooms of lava sear the Beldam.

"So your skills have improved." Beldam said.

"I also have learned new elements!" Vivian shotued.

"You did?" Double D asked.

"Yes! Now die! **Stalagmite!**" Vivian shouted.

Spikes of rock burst from the ground, perforating the unfortunate as rocks began to impale Beldam.

"Those are just mere spells. I can do better.**"** Beldam said.

"Try it." Vivian said.

"**Icicle Rain!**" Beldam shouted.

"**Holy Lance!**" Vivian shouted.

Icicles began to fall in random places, hitting Jimmy, Sarah, Ed, Goombella, and Koops.

At teh same time, a glyph appears on the ground, and multiple lances of light struck Beldam.

"It's time to end this! **Meteor Storm!**" Beldam shouted.

"That's a forbidden spell, sis! Escaping that spell is impossible" Vivian shotued.

"This should finish you!" Beldam shouted.

"RUN!!" Double D shouted.

But it was hard to run from the meteors as their explosions were big, it was hardly escapable. Nobody can escape, so everyone was hit.

Everyone was also knocked out but Double D and Vivian; they were just weakened.

"This can't be.." Double D shouted.

"Now to end this! **Indig-**" Beldam shotued before being cut off.

There was a voice singing. IT was a beautiful voice, that Beldam is starting to lose control and started to stagger to and fro.

"What's that sound?" Double D asked.

"I don't know. But it shounds like someone singing." Vivian replied.

"No! Is that... the seventh fonon?" Beldam asked.

"The what?" Double D said.

The whole place was starting to become distorted.

"Maybe the song has something to do with this." Vivian said.

"Someone knows the seventh fonon! But who?" Beldam asked.

Suddenly, Beldam began to glow.

Beldam looked just equally surprised and everyone else.

"The song must be doing this!" Vivian said.

"You're right! The seven crystals stars are responding to the song!" Double D said.

Then the two just stood there and watched as Beldam let out a scream.

All seven of the stars where glowing brightly, beginning to hover overhead.

"…this can't be!" Beldam shouted. She reached up and tried to grab them, though unfortunately for her, they had hovered at an altitude high enough for the stars to be out of Beldam's reach.

All seven of the stars began to float toward each other. They all began to shake rapidly.

"Look!" Vivian shouted.

Beldam shielded her eyes from the bright light of the seven stars. They finally all meet each other.

Just like that, it was happening as if it was yesterday. Ancient writing was forming on the floor, which spread all over town. It was spreading rapidly, radiating in windows, going through doors, and somehow getting inside buildings. In a matter of mere seconds, the entire town was coated in ancient texts, glowing bright blue, illuminating the entire world.

The two were shocked by the bright lights.

"I see. Combined with the stars and the song, they must have caused this to happen." Double D said.

The stars continued to rise, levitating higher and higher into the air. As they ascended, they gradually came closer to eachother. After what felt like waiting for an eternity to end, the stars finally met.

There was a column of light that shot right at the sky above, making a column of ligth appear.

Double D, Vivian, and the townspeople and protected themselves from the elements. Beldam shouted in agony. "My stars!"

The rose up into the sky, shining like the stars, still while rising in the great column of light that towered above Rougeport. Higher and higher the rose, into the stormy clouds, vanishing into the sky. As they reached the height of the clouds, they suddenly created a hole.

"Oh my!" Vivian shouted.

Suddenly, the column shattered and exploded, as if it where made of glass. Shards of the light flew everywhere, causing only a few items in the town to break.

"MY STARS!" Beldam shouted in agony. The two looked up and saw that the seven stars where all very high in the sky, disappearing one-by-one until they were all gone.

"Drat!" Beldam shouted. She disappeared into the shadows and headed for the portal. She then went through.

"I wonder what happened." Vivian said.

Double D then spotted a peice of paper on the ground.

"What's this?" Double D asked.

"It's like some sort of map." Vivian replied.

Double D felt all dizzy.

"Double D? Are you all right?" Vivian asked.

Double D didn't answer as he started to wobble.

"Double D?" Vivian asked.

He then fell and fainted. Vivian was kneeling at the spot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...up!" a voice said.

"Wake up!" that same voice said.

"Double D! Wake up!" that same voice shouted.

"I'll wake him up." another voice said.

Double D felt something wet splash at him. Was it water?

Apparently it was, because Eddy dumped a bucket of water on him.

Double D found himself in the Rougeport Inn, which looked the same like three years ago.

"Eddy what did you do that for?" Double D asked.

"You were going to be the last one to wake up." Koops said.

"But we were so worried about you, that that bastard Eddy dumped water on you to get your attention." Daisy said.

"At least it worked!" Eddy shotued.

"That battle was tough, wasn't it?" Kooper asked.

"You're tellin' me." Goombario said.

"I've been wondering about that power Beldam has gained." Flurrie said.

"So this is what's been happening. My bathroom's been destroyed, the seven crystals stars disappeared into places we don't know of, and Beldam disappeared in posession of Nazz's body." Double D said.

"Well, we shouldn't worry about your bathroom, since nobody cares about that..." Goombario said.

"Goombario, this isn't a joke! Mother and father will surely punish me when they discover how badly damaged the bathroom is." Double D replied.

"You really like everything in that house and clenliness more than anything, do you?" Kooper asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Moveing right along... what do we do about Beldam now that she has a hold of Nazz's body?" Double D asked.

"Easy. We find her, we get her out of Nazz, problem solved!" Kevin said.

"It's not as easy as you think, as Nazz sould be anywhere." Double D replied.

"I wonder what's gonna happen to Nazz." Sarah said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry. We'll find her!" Jimmy replied.

"Now as far as the crystal stars go, we don't even know where they went. They could be in this world, my world, or a world that we don't know of." Double D said.

"If it is in an unknown world, then we're screwed." Parakarry said.

"Well, we found a peice of paper after the battle." Double D said.

"What kind of help would that do?" Koopie Koo asked.

"We don't know what's inside the folded paper, Koopie Koo." Double D replied.

"Where is it?" Ed asked.

Double D turned to Vivian.

"Vivian?" Double D asked.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What happened to the peice of paper that we found earlier?" Double D asked.

"Oh, Goombella was the first to wake up, so I asked her to deliver it to Professor Frankly to look at it." Vivian replied.

"I bet he has the information we need right now." Goombella replied.

"So what do we do now?" Jonny asked.

"Simple. We go to Professor Frankly and ask about the paper and do anything we can to locate the stars." Double D said.

"So after that, that means our new adventure starts..." Koops said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he's still here?" Ed asked.

"What are you, retarded? Of course he's still here. It said so about a few sentences ago that I visited here to have him look at the paper." Goombella replied.

Double D extended his arm and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!" a familiar voice said.

Everyone smiled to his voice.

From the other side of the door was a goomba. He had gray hair and huge spectacles

"Why hello there!" Frankly shouted.

"Hey professor!" Goombella shouted.

"Hello there Goombella. How was your day?" Frankly asked.

"Porfessor, you will never believe what you're seeing right now. But, what about that paper..." Goombella said before being cut off.

Frankly suddenly gasped. "…wait a moment. The rest of you…"

"Yes, professor!" Double D said. "It is us!"

"My word!" Frankly shouted. "How in the world did you heroes get back here?"

"I can explain." Double D replied.

"Can we come in?" Eddy asked.

Frankly was still stunned for a moment. "…oh, why sure! Come in!"

"I didn't expect to see you back." Frankly said, as they stood inside of this library.

Double D smiled upon seeing the large collection of books once more.

"So what brings you here?" Frankly asked.

"We're trying to find out what is that peice of paper that Goombella handed you." Koops said.

"Ah right. This here is a map." Frankly replied.

"IS that the same map from last time?" Eddy asked.

"No. This is a different map. This map located the crystal stars in order to fulfill the prophecy." Franky explained.

"The prophecy?" Ed asked.

Double D turned to see Grune by the door. Grune gave a wave to Double D when he saw her. Of course, only Double D and Rolf could see and hear her.

"Just follow Frankly's instructions and the prophecy will be nigh." Grune said.

Grune then "left" Frankly's house.

"You see, after you guys left, I knew the prophecy will be fulfilled three years from that day. When a song is heard when it's in the hands of evil, the crystal stars react and separate to seven different worlds." Frankly explained.

"But what about that song that played that caused the crystal stars to disappear like that?" Vivian asked

"That song is called The Seventh Fonon." Frankly explained.

"The seventh Fonon?" Kooper asked.

"Yes. The Seventh Fonon was the key to saving one of the seven worlds. When Beldam had the crystal stars, the song was sung by somebody. It could be someone not from this world." Franky explained.

"So there are other worlds..." Eduardo jr said.

"Indeed. The prophecy involves those seven worlds because a secret is hidden among them." Frankly explained.

"So what is the secret?" Parakarry asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Frankly shouted.

Everyone groaned.

"I thought that this was-a easy." Mario said.

"But don't fret, as I got a way to get you one step closer to completing your quest." Frankly said.

"You do?" Doopliss asked.

"Tell us!" Luigi said.

"Yes. Take this map to the Thousand Year Door." Frankly explained.

"And why?" Marie asked.

"Because according to legend, the Thousand Year Door is the center of it all." Frankly explained.

"Gotcha!" Lee said.

"Well, come on! Let's go!" Daisy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They proceeded through the sewers to find the Thousand YEar Door. After a few minutes, everyone was at a room with a giant door.

"So this is the thousand year door, huh." Kooper said.

"It look like it never changed." Eddy said.

"Hey Double D, don't you remember how to do this?" Jimmy asked.

"Stand on this." Sarah asked as she pointed at the podium.

"Of course." Double D said.

"I know that we need this door to locate them." Parakary said.

Double D agreed and stood on the podium. Silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"I remember that we hold up the map." Jonny added.

Double D held up his map. Suddenly, everything around it started to glow. The floor began to magically etch glowing ancient symbols on itself. The walls appear to be doing the same, because this map is different and vital to the prophecy. The area surrounding the podium had by now erupted into light, and all of it seemed to be coming from the map.

"What the hell is happening?" Goombario peeped. They starred in awe of the lights appearing like some sort of light show; as if magic itself was filling the room. It lasted for quite a while, and was bright enough for everyone to blind anyone who has their eyes unprotected. Finally, the light and glowing symbols faded away. They looked at Double D, who stood on the podium examining his map.

"What's this?" he asked. A new mark had appeared on his map. Though new to the area himself, could not determine where it located.

"Now we need to get back to the Professor to examine the location of the map." Double D said.

They all returned to the house. Frankly had a magnifying glass and examined the map cautiously while the others watched him.

"Well?" Goombella asked.

"It marks a world by the name of The Legacy." Frankly said. "It's a place that has come up now and again in my research. I believe it may contain a crystal star."

"Well that's a simple name for a world." Lee commented.

"So what's the legend behind this world?" Double D asked.

"It says here that it's a boat with people living in it. It is believed to be an island because of it's inhabitants." Frankly said.

"A moving world, huh. So what's the story about it?" Eduardo je asked.

"Senel Coolidge was drifting in the misty ocean on a small boat with his younger sister Shirley Fennes. As food ran out and their strength deteriorated, an island suddenly burst through the mist and approached the boat with astonishing speed, engulfing it with perilous waves. When Senel and Shirley awoke on the shore, they realized this was no ordinary island. Its surface was covered in lush forests teeming with life, but despite its appearance, the ground that stretched out before them was actually an enormous ship called the _Legacy_. When there was chaos in the world, Senel and his friends saved that world from nothingness and keep his sister Shirley safe from harm." Frankly explained.

"Sounds cool. But why does he have to keep this Shirley from harm?" Koops asked.

"It's because Shirley was no ordinary girl. Sure she was a damsel in destress, but they kidnapped her for a reason. Shirley was the next Merines, the highest level of ferines of them all." Frankly explained.

"What is a Ferines?" Ed asked.

"Let me explain this the best I can. A Ferines is a person who lives in the water. And Orerines is a person who lives on land. The duty of the Merines is to save the Ferines and release them of the yoke of the Orerines. The Merines power is enough to operate complicated machinery like the Nerifes Canyon and the Wings of Light. The Merines is also called the agent of Nerifes and can hear the voice of the sea. It was then that a former Merines was entrusted with Nerife's power and blessing. Shirley is the current Merines and the Ferines' only hope after the previous Merines died 4,000 years ago. " Frankly explained.

"So now what do we do?" Sarah asked.

"How did you get to this world in the first place?" Frankly asked.

"The portal." Everyone replied.

"So use the portal to enter the coordinates to the Legacy. Once there, locate Senel Coolidge, Shirley Fennes, and their friends and have them help you find the crystal star." Frankly said.

"Then our journey officially starts." Double D said.

"Once that's done bring the star to the Thousand Year Door and bring the map to me so I can locate your next destination." Frankly said.

"Got it!" Eddy said.

"I guess we sould leave now." Goombella said.

"Okay. Bye, Professor Frankly! But don't woory! We'll be back soon!" Double D shouted as the group left the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone came out the portal of Double D's house.

"TEC?" Double D asked.

"Yes, Eddward?" TEC replied.

"Can you try to give us the coordinates to a world by the name of The Legacy?" Nazz asked.

"Why certainly." TEC replied.

In a matter of seconds, TEC responded with, "I have found the coordinates. Commencing portal detour!"

The portal did the same as before. Everyone shielded their eyes for the bright light. When they uncovered them, it revealed a hologram of what looks like The Legacy.

"That's so beautiful!" Nazz said.

"There's a slight problem. There's no portal in The Legacy. The portal may separate you in another location, possibly another world." TEC said.

"Then it's a risk I'll have to take!" Double D shouted.

"If that's the case, you are free to go." TEC replied.

Everyone started to rush to the portal and in an instant, they were all gone.

Double D experienced the same as before. He felt spiraling until...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Double D woke up. He felt that his head was all groggy.

He looked around and found himself in a beach area. He was unfamiliar with the ares so the trip was a sucess.

"So this is the Legacy. It doesn't look like a boat at all." he said to himself.

"But still, where is everyone? I guess taking that risk was a mistake..."

When he looked, he saw two bodies.

"Hmm? Are they Senel Coolidge and Shirley Fennes?" he said.

He walked over to the bodies. He was wrong. He saw Vivian and Eduardo jr.

"Vivian! Eduardo jr! Wake up!" he shouted.

"Wake up!"

He did what Eddy did to him back at Rougeport. He got a bucket on water and dumped it on the two.

"Dad! What did you do that for?" Eduardo jr asked.

"My apologies for being so rude." Double D replied.

"That was a wild ride." Vivian said as she was helped up by Double D.

Vivian looked around and found herself on a beach.

"Where are we?" Vivian asked.

"The Legacy." Double D said.

"Where's everyone else?" Eduardo jr asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of. The portal must have separated all of us!" Double D replied.

"I'm just lucky that you, me, and Eduardo jr is together." Vivian said.

"You're right." Double D replied.

"So what do we do now?" the little yoshi asked.

"What else? We have to locate Senel and Shirley to come to our aid for the Crystal Stars." Double D said.

And with that, Double D, Vivian, and Eduardo jr set foot on the Legacy for the first time to find Senel and Shirley...

But what secrets are coming up to them?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter and the previous one are uploaded at the same time.

This chapter officially starts the journey and the Tales of Legendia arc.

And I separated the characters and leaving those three because I had a hard time including them all at once.

If I made an error to Frankly's explanation to Tales of Legendia and anything thoughout the whole arc, please let me know!

Next chapter you'll see Senel and Shirley (I promise!).

Read and Review!


	6. Senel and Shirley

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Paper Mario:TTYD, Tales of Legendia and any other crossovers I will do!

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

* * *

It has been three hours since they set foot on the Legacy. 

"Let's face it. We're lost." Vivian said.

"Don't give up! It must be three years since that event here too, so Senel could be anywhere." Double D said.

"Can we rest first? My feet are getting tired from walking." Eduardo jr said.

"Yeah. I guess we should." Double D replied.

The three had all sat down on a nearby rock.

"I wonder where we are so far." Vivian said.

"We are in a new world without a map of it." Double D said.

"So how long are we gonna search for Senel and Shirley?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I don't know. It may take us minutes, hours, even days. We just might not be going in the right direction." Double D replied.

"And so far, we haven't found any town." Vivian said.

"But there must be civilization somewhere." Double D said.

Suddenly, there was a noise that went, "Baa!"

"Hey, Vivian, did you just hear some sort of animal?" Double D asked.

"Yeah. It sounds kinda like one of those goats Rolf was talking about." Vivian replied.

There was the "Baa!" sound again.

"A goat?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Where is it coming from?" Vivian asked as she started to get scared.

"It could be anywhere! I just hope we're not going to die." Double D said.

"Okay, why are we getting freaked out by a goat?" Eduardo jr asked.

The "Baa!" sound came again.

"I... I'm not freaked out!" Vivian replied.

"It's just a goat!" Eduardo jr replied. He then turned around.

The ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Double D asked.

Suddenly, a giant worm like creature popped out of the ground by surprise.

"Aaaah!" Vivian and Eduardo jr screamed as they feel to the ground.

"That's the goat?" Eduardo jr asked.

"It looks like a worm, but how can anyone call that a goat!?" Vivian asked.

The monster roared, making that "Baa!" sound in the process.

"A worm that sounds like a goat? That's impossible!" Double D shouted.

"That's so not fair!" Vivian cried.

"What do we do?" Eduardo jr asked.

"We need to defeat this thing before it harms others!" Double D said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Vivian asked.

"The usual, of course!" Eduardo jr shouted as he clenched his fists.

"Here, use this!" Vivian shotued as she handed Double D a rod.

"Now it feels like old times!" Double D shotued.

"This'll just take a second!" Eduardo jr asked.

"I heard of these things. They're called Dinowyrms." DoubleD explained.

"A new enemy for me to beat, huh?" Eduardo jr said.

"Don't get cocky, Eduardo jr. It's mucus will poison you upon contact." Double D explained.

"If it did, I'd be, like, so grossed out!" Vivian shouted.

"If we don't take this thing out soon, it might never stop chasing us!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Vivian was able to cast the first spell.

"**Grave!**" Vivian called out as she commanded rock to rise from the ground and impale the Dinowyrm.

"Nice shot!" Double D shouted.

"Ready?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Yes!" Double D replied.

The two gave a battle cry as they charged right at the dinowyrm. Eduardo jr punched it while Double D slashed it with the rod in unison. The monster gave a small wiggle.

"IT's like it didn't budge!" Double D shouted.

"Look out!" Vivian cried.

The dinowyrm had opened his mouth and was ready to bite Eduardo jr. But Double D defended him by striking the rod on to the mouth. It gave a loud roar.

"Watch this! **Demon Fist!**" Eduardo jr shouted as he sent a shockwave that traveled though the ground with his fists.

"Where did you learn that?" Double D asked.

"I trained myself at Glitzville." Eduardo jr replied.

"Vivian! Try to cast another spell!" Double D shouted.

"How about you?" Vivian asked.

"I'll give it a try." Double D said.

"**Fire Ball!**" Double D shotued.

"**Lightning!**" Vivian shotued.

Double D had sent three fireballs flying to the monster. When the last one struck, Vivian commanded a bolt of lightning to strike.

The Dynowyrm had opened his mouth and bit Eduardo jr right on the arm.

"Eduardo jr!" Double D shouted.

He ran over to the spot. He say the spot where he was bitten and there was blood.

"I can't believe I let my gaurd down." Eduardo jr said.

"Not to worry. I'll try to administer the first aid." Double D said.

Double D saw the bite mark had suddenly disappeared.

"What the? How did it disappear?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Double D! You have learned a new element! You have learned the healing arts." Vivian said.

"How?" Double D asked.

"I read that as the prophecy comes together, an ancient relic's power starts to awaken. When it is fully awakened, the relic's power will save the worlds." Vivian explained.

"So The Eye of wisdom gains new elements as we arrive world to world." Double D said.

"Let's get back to the battle!" Eduardo jr shouted.

The dinowyrm had swung on both Double D and Eduardo jr, sending them flying.

When they made contact with the ground, they felt pain.

"Not to worry! **First Aid!**" Double D shotued as he healed the little yoshi.

"Thanks!" Eduardo jr said.

"**Wind Blade!**" Vivian shotued. She commanded invisible blades of wind to slash away at the enemy.

"**Shadow Rush!**" Eduardo jr shouted as he rushed in for a punch.

"Time to finish this!" Double D shotued.

Double D slashed the worm with the rod one more time. The worm started to shake, but it didn't die.

"What's going on?" Double D asked.

The Dinowyrm's belly started to enlarge.

"What's he doing?" Vivian asked.

"He's loading up on mucus!" Eduardo jr shouted.

The two melee fighters ran to the spot where Vivian is standing.

The worm had started to spray the mucus.

"**Flame Sheild!**" Double D and Vivian shouted at the same time.

A red shield appeared in front of the group. But somehow, it wasn't able to protect them.

"The mucus is penetrating though the shield!" Vivian shouted.

The shield eventually disintegrated and the mucus was spraying everywhere.

The mucus had toughed every single one of them. As Double D stated earlier, it poisoned them.

"I feel like going down." Eduardo jr said.

"We all do." Vivian said.

Everyone was losing their strengh. IN a matter of seconds, they started to faint. First Vivian , then Eduardo jr.

Double D went on his knees. He tried to struggle against the pain, the weakness, the poison… but alas, he failed. He lost his fighting ability and fell on the floor.

But before he fainted, he heard two voices.

"**Swallow Storm!**"

"**Tidal Wave!**"

He didn't hear anything else, but he knew that the worm would be defeated.

* * *

"...up!" a voice said. 

"Wake up!" that same voice said.

"Double D! Wake up!" that same voice shouted.

Double D had woken up to the sound of Vivian's voice. He saw that Eduardo jr was awake as well.

He looked around his suroundings. He saw the beds, and fancy lights and wall paintings. He knew he was in an inn.

"Where are we?" Double D asked.

"That's what I wanna know. When we were knocked out by the poison, we somehow woke up here." Eduardo jr explained.

"I don't feel poison anymore so whoever healed us must be a good person." Vivian said.

"Hello?" a voice asked. It was a female voice.

"Maybe it's the person who saved us." Vivian said.

Someone came into the room. It was a girl. She looks like she's 18 years old, the excact same age as Koops. Her dress design was the same as Peach's. But the top of her dress was pink and the bottom was white. There was a white shirt under the dress, and the sleeves stuck out of the pink sleeves. There was an opening in the front of the bottom half of the dress, revealing some sort of black skirt with flower designs on them. She was wearing white shoes with pink socks. Her dress had a black collar with blue jewels on them, lined up in a straight line. She had pretty blue eyes with a smile on her face. Her blonde hair was beautiful, too. Her hair was long and she had ten braids to go with her headband that alternated from daisies to jewels.

"Oh! I see you are awake." the girl said.

"Thanks for caring for us." Double D replied.

"You're welcome! Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked.

"Do you, by any chance, know Senel Coolidge?" Vivian asked.

"You mean my brother Senel? Of course I know him. He's with me right now." the girl replied.

"Can you get him?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Of course!" the girl smiled and left.

That left the three to go back to their discussion.

"Did you hear that? She said that her brother is Senel and she knows him." Eduardo jr said.

"That means that we have found Senel and Shirley!" Vivian cheered.

"Hold on. Would we really find them that easily be being defeated in battle?" Double D asked.

"Probrably." Vivian replied.

The same girl came into the room and brought a guest.

"This is my brother, Senel Coolidge." the girl said.

"Thanks, Shirley." Senel replied.

Senel is now 20 years old. He had also grown over the course of three years. His clothing is kinda hard to describe. But his shirt was gray and his pants are now blue. He had white hair in some sort of normal fashion to go with his blue eyes, which had what looked liked scars above and below his right eye. What he had on the shirt signified that he was a marine. His shirt looked like it was stitched down the middle. On the left side, there were three green objects on it. He had gray metal (?) shoulder pads to go with metal braces on his wrists and ankles. He also had a red belt on his waist to hold the pants.

_"I knew it! They're Senel and Shirley!"_ Double D thought.

"Thank god, you're okay. Things would be pretty worse if we didn't rescue you guys on time." Senel commented.

"Thanks for your help, Senel." Double D said.

"Don't mention it." Senel said.

"I'm just glad we were able to help." Shirley said.

"We could make great friends!" Vivian commented.

"Well, it's just, I have never seen people like you before." Shirley said to Edaurdo jr and Vivian.

"Well, we already know you are Senel Coolidge and Shirley Fennes." Eduardo jr stated.

"Well, this should make a proper introduction, then," Double D said. "I'm Eddward, also known as Double D to others."

"My name's Vivian."

"And I'm Eduardo jr."

"Hey, Double D? Are you and Vivian married?" Senel asked.

"We aren't... well..." Vivian and Double D blushed for a second.

"And is this little one your son?" Shirley asked.

"You can say that. I found the egg, and he called me his father." Double D replied.

"You look like one happy family." Shirley said.

"Thanks..." the three said.

"So anyway, what were you guys doing fighting that monster without any eres?" Senel asked.

"Eres?" Double D asked.

"You guys don't know what eres is?" Senel asked.

"No." Vivian replied.

"Let me explain. Eres Eres is the art of harnessing minute energies found in the air and using them to perform skills and spells. Light shines from people's nails and fingertips when they perform these eres. A person who can use eres regardless of it's type is called an Eren. There are two type of eres. A person who is an Iron Eren can use iron eres, or special skills. A person who is a Crystal Eren can use crystal eres, or magical spells. People can learn either, but they can't learn both." Senel explained.

"I see. So you two can use these eres skills." Double D replied.

"But I gotta ask you a question. I know Vivian's gotta be a Crystal Eren and Eduardo jr has to be an Iron Eren, but I saw Double D fight. He used Iron Eres and Crystal eres. I thought it's impossible to learn both." Senel said.

"That's what we wanted to tell you, Senel. We don't use eres, and we're not from this world." Vivian said.

"You're not?" Shirley explained.

"No." Vivian said.

"Allow me to explain. It all started when-" Double D said.

Wait." Vivian said. "Why tell them when you can show them?"

Double D rose his eyebrow. "We can't just take them all the way back to-"

"With the Eye of Wisdom. Remember? Rolf did it before to project memories." Vivian said.

"Oh, right." Double D said. He reached into his pocket, and revealed the small eye-carved golden item.

"How pretty! What is that?" Shirley asked, walking toward Double D.

"Gather around." Double D said. "I'm going to tell you two a story that happened to us three years ago."

Senel and Shirley walked towards Double D, Vivian, and Eduardo jr, as the 5 of them surrounded the Eye of Wisdom, which was left on a nearby table.

"…before, I start, is everyone ready?" Double D asked.

"If we get to see who are you guys, then yes." Senel said.

There was a moment of silence.. After a while, Double D approached the table, and put his hand on the Eye of Wisdom.

As soon as he did, it began to give a glow.

"What the hell is going on?" Senel asked.

The glow suddenly began to grow brighter and brighter. It began to blind everyone who was standing there.

"Ow, ow!" Eduardo jr exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"MY EYES!!" Shirley scremed as she covered them.

Senel continued to watch in excitement.

"What's going on?" Shirley asked.

As the light faded away, they had all noticed something strange. Each and everyone one of them had the symbol of the Eye of Wisdom on their heads.

The next thing that they realized was that none of them were in the room anymore. Instead, they were all standing on a stone ground. There was a few rails nearby, and some salt-water flowing on the other side of the rails. They were all standing near a dockside.

"…what is this place?" Senel asked, examining the ares.

"This is Rogueport." Double D said. "My story begins here. This was almost 4 years ago, back when I was 13."

Double D pointed to the side of the dock, where a small, battle-scarred sailboat was being anchored. There was Double D and Nazz, both at 12

"…is that… you?" Senel asked.

"…but how? Double D!" Shirley shotued as she turned to Double D. "How can stuff like this be possible?"

"It'll be explained as the story moves along."

All of them walked closer toward Double D and Nazz's younger selves, Shirley continued walked closer and closer until she was close enough to look into their eyes.

"Shirley, I don't think you should approach them. It might affect time." Senel said.

"Not to worry." Double D said. "…this is just a memory, so we can't affect it by seeing it."

"Rougeport?" Nazz asked. "Never heard of this place."

"I personally don't like the name. It's probably best if we remain prepared for anything around here." the Younger Double D said. They jumped out of their boat. "Nazz can you help me for a second? I want to secure a rope so we don't loose our ship."

The watched in pure awe as the entire journey began to play out before their very eyes...

* * *

**_"THIS IS ENOUGH! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOOLS!"_**

All four of the remaining younger versions of Rolf, Eddy, Double D, and Vivian glanced back at the shadow queen, the most evil being in this dimension. Meanwhile, the current Double D, Vivian, Eduardo jr, and Senel watched from a distance, although Shirley, being fascinated, stood alongside the younger versions like she's fighting alonside with them.

"How could she kill your friends?" Shirley asked.

"I think I speak for us all when I say just how much we hate you. Never in all my years have I seen such a horrid demon! You are worse then anything!" the Young Double D shouted. (the older one blushed, a bit embarrassed about how he saw himself) "TAKING INNOCENT LIVES!"

"Not bad. You really do have the heart of a hero." Senel said.

"So this is what happened when I was out cold." Eduardo jr said. "…cool."

Shirley only stood there during the entire event, watching the past that was unfolding before his eyes.

As they all watched in awe, the scene continued:

**_"Is this a trick?" _**the demon asked.

All three of the spell-casters began to glow. Energy was radiating from them all, forcing Rolf to take another step back.

**"Take this!" **the three of them shouted in unison.

Suddenly, all four of them where enveloped in a tower of light, that blinded the shadow queen.

"I think this is the point where you guys defeat her." Shirley said.

But she heard a ding. Vivian had saw that she had acidentally knocked the Eye of Wisdom off the table. It had caused all of the scenery suddenly flashed and was gone. The sights, the noises, the battle, all vanished, being replaced by the bedroom of the inn. All of the symbols of the eye of Wisdom vanished from their heads.

"Aw crap!" Senel said. "At lease we got the idea. So you guys don't use eres at all."

"And the reasom why we are hear is to look for the Crystal Stars and fulfill the prophecy." Double D explained.

"I heard about it. All the Ferines know about it." Shirley said.

"Now that you mention it, I heard that a star crashed into the Legacy." Senel said.

"That's the crystal star!" Double D said.

"We need to come up with a plan to get that crystal star." Vivian said.

"Since we don't know where it landed, locating the star will be difficult." Double D said.

"In the meantime, we should find my friends who helped me save this world." Senel said.

"Why? Are you guys coming too?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Of course. I'm not backing down on anything!" Senel shouted.

"I'll do my best!" Shirley shouted.

"Then I guess we'll start tomorrow." Vivian said.

"Why tomorrow?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Because explaining the story took five hours, it's practically sunset." Double D said.

"The town you're in right now is Werites Beacon. Stores are still open at this time, so we can use this time to get supplies." Senel said.

"Right." Double D said.

"That way, we'll be well prepared for a new world that awaits us." Vivian said.

Everyone left the inn. Double D, Vivian and Eduardo jr headed one direction while Senel and Shirley headed for another.

* * *

They all headed further into Werites Beacon. They had reaced a fountain area. 

"Wow. That's just so beautiful!" Vivian cried.

"It reminds me a bit of Rougeport or Petalburg." Double D said.

"Hello there! Is this your first time in Werites Beacon?" a voice asked.

The voice belonged to a boy who looked 19. He wore a lot of purple. Both his shirt and pants were purple (his pants had a little touch of orange). As if there wasn't enough purple to go around, his eyes were also purple. His shirt had lots of line, circle and star designs on it in a wierd fashion. He had a ponytail and his face was white as a ghost like his shoes were.

"Yes." Double D replied.

"I've never seen anything like any of you before." the boy said.

"Well, we came from somewhere else." Vivian replied.

"Well, if you guys came from something else, then you guys look pretty strong." the mystery boy said.

There was a moment of silence between this conversation.

"And?" Eduardo jr asked, beaking the silence.

"So? Are you guys strong or not?" the boy asked.

"You think I'm weak like you?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Why you little..." the boy shouted as he started at Eduardo jr.

"Sorry." Double D said, blocking Eduardo jr from the white faced boy. "He acts like this most of the time."

"So, why are you asking if we're strong or not?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Because I really want to know. I need to know. I can't stand it when there's something I don't know. You know?" The boy replied.

Everyone didn't get his question.

_"That gives me an idea..." _he thought.

The mystery boy jumped in front of the three and shouted, "Hey, anybody wanna take us on? If you can beat us, we'll give you 100,000 Gald!"

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the group.

"That's what that little thing just said!" the boy shouted, pointing at the yoshi.

"Who are you calling a thing?" Edaurdo jr shouted.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" Double D asked.

The mystery boy jumped out of the way as the townspeople as they gathered around them.

There were outbursts from the people.

"Sounds like a good time!"

"Yeah, I'll take you on!"

"For the money!"

"Get out of here!" Edaurdo jr shouted as he shoved some people out of the way. Some of them fell on the floor.

Some people got scared when some people fell.

"Don't hold back! It's 100,000 Gald! One hundred thousand!" the white faced boy shouted.

"Yeah, but still..." a townsperson cried.

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?" a voice shouted.

The boy looked at the fountain. Everyone else followed.

They saw on the fountain two people dressed in wierd clothes.

One of them was a male, and had a purple shirt that revealed some parts of the middle of his chest, like a person would if they wore an unbuttoned button shirt without an undershirt. He had white pants and purple hair and gloves. What really got the outfit strange was the long cape.

The other one was a female. She had a big white hat over her white hair.She also wore what looked like bikini that was purple, except the bottom was a pair of purple shorts (although it may look like a skirt). She didin't have the long cape (thank goodness.).

"Who are they?" Double D asked.

"You don't know? It's the Bantam Bouncers, Curtis and Isabella!" a townsperson said.

"The defenders of justice!"

"You're in trouble now!"

There was a beat and some music. It soon turned into a musical number. The Curtis started to sing. It made Double D and Vivian want to sing too. The townspeople danced along.

In order to know who's singing, here's a key:  
If the font is like _THIS,_ that means the Curtis is singing.  
If the font is like **_THIS,_ **that means Double D is singing  
If the font is like **THIS,** that means Vivian is singing  
If the font is like **_THIS, _**that means both Double D and Vivian is singing.  
If the font is like _THIS,_ everyone (including the townspeople) sings!

_Hey wierd people causin' trouble.  
Don't you know the rules of this town?  
_**_Fights are for imbiciles!  
_Violence sucks!**  
_Excactly, people, just what they said. You gotta obey the rules at all times you dig?  
_**What if you break them?  
**_No-ho-hoh!  
__**What if you disobey?  
**Brrrrrr!  
__**What'll happen?!  
What'll happen?!  
What'll happen?!  
What'll happen?!  
**Those who break the rules will get to feel,  
The iron hammer of justice and hear it's thunderous peal.  
_**If that's the case,  
Then we're in trouble now!  
**_If there's a crime, we'll stop it;  
If there's a brawl, we'll squash it;  
Oh, yeah!  
That's...our...life!  
GO BOUNCERS!!!_

Double D and Vivian just gave a small applause.

"Okay, that was pretty much the worst song ever written!" Eduardo jr shouted.

The townspeople gasped by the little yoshi's comment.

"Do you realize what you've said? Do you know who this is?" a person asked.

"Who cares? That song was stupid!" Eduardo jr replied.

"There's nothing he hates more than someone giving his song a bad review, let alone interuppting it!" a person said.

Curtis started to laugh and cry.

"Eduardo jr, I think you angered this Curtis guy..." Vivian said.

"We are in so much trouble!" Double D said.

"Isabella! I find myself filled with the most intense sadness." Curtis said.

"Yes, Curtis." Isabella said.

"Now I must harden my heart! I must swallow my tears! All for the sake of reforming this wayward youth!" Curtis replied.

"Yes, Curtis." Isabella replied.

"Still, it must be done! For the sake of love!" Curtis shouted.

"Couldn't this guy get any sappier..." Eduardo jr said.

"Beauty is power! Great Bantam!" Curtis shouted.

"Apparently, yes." Double D said in an 'I'm-Surrounded-by-idiots-tone'

"Beauty is sin! Wonder Bantam!" Isabella shouted.

"We are the Bantam Bouncers! Prepare yourself for the iron hammer!" Curtis shouted.

"Oh, boy." Vivian said.

Curtis and Isabella started to jump at them.

"Oh for Pete's sake... **Flame Shield!**" Double D shouted as he created a red shield. It knocked the Bouncers back onto the floor.

"What?" Curtis shouted.

"Oh, defeat!" Isabella shouted.

Double D looked to see that the two bouncers were lying on the floor.

"So these guys are even stronger than the Bouncers." The white faced boy said as he left the scene.

At the same time a man ran up to the scene. This man was 31 years old now. He wore almost the same attire by Double D. You could say that he's an older version of Double D without the hat. He had a white lab coat over some orange shirt. Of course the sleeves were short so his arms would show. You could say that he was muscular despite being a little over 30. A badge was on the left side of his coat. He wore some pair of black pants along with brown shoes that look like the ones back in the old days. He had brown hair and glasses, making Double D assume he's a genius. Around the edges of his sleeves, around the waist, and the collar were blue pearls(?) with a red one in the center (the sleeves didn't have a red pearl).

"You guys are in trouble!" a person shouted.

"Why?" Vivian asked.

"That's the sherrif and natural historian of Werites Beacon, Will Raynard!" another person shouted.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

Eduardo jr looked at the now unconsious Bouncers.

"Don't ask me! These guys just attacked us!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"We apologize for all the trouble." Double D said.

"Why don't you tell me the full story?" Will asked.

"I don't think we have the time to tell you. Maybe tomorrow sounds good before we leave to get the crystal star." Vivian replied.

"Crystal star?" Will asked.

"It's the star shaped object that fell on this world." Double D said.

"I heard about those..." Will said.

"We don't have time for this!" Eduardo jr shouted as he pulled on Double D's pants.

"What, are you planning on just charging to its location and finding that star like a rabid dog?" Will asked.

"You bet we do!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"Eduardo jr, stop!" Double D shouted.

"Looks like I don't wanna do this." Will said.

His fingernail started to glow.

"Isn't that one of those eres stones I've heard about?" Vivian asked.

"If that's true, then Will's got to be a crystal eren." Double D said.

"Time for your punishment for starting this scene!" Will shouted.

"Wait! Couldn't we talk this over?!" Double D shouted.

"Oh, man." Eduardo jr said.

"**Light-**" Will shouted before being cut off.

"STOP!!" a voice shouted.

Eduardo jr knew that voice.

"Senel!" everyone shouted.

"Goodness, Will, what are you doing?" Shirley asked.

"You two know him?" Vivian asked.

"Senel? Shirley? I never thought I could see you two again." Will said.

"IT's been a long time since we've seen eachother, hasn't it." Shirley said.

"So what's the big deal? Why are you trying to attack them?" Senel asked.

"For causing trouble with the Bouncers and the town." Will replied.

"But they're our friends. Double D would never do anything wrong." Shirley replied.

"You know these three?" Will asked.

Senel and Shirley nodded their heads.

"Maybe we should head back to the inn to explain this." Double D said.

The entire group, followed by Will, headed back to the inn.

* * *

Double D had just finished explaining everything. Including why are they here. 

"So you're trying to fulfill the prophecy by collecting those crystal stars?" Will asked.

"That's correct." Double D said.

"We need to stop my evil sister, Beldam, from collecting those stars." Vivian said.

"I thought she was dead." Shirley replied.

"True, but she had possessed Nazz's body." Double D said.

"How can we get her out of this Nazz's body?" Senel asked.

"That's the problem. She could be anywhere." Vivian said.

"At the moment, it's best if we gather reinforcements to assist us in traking down the star and Beldam." Will said.

"Couldn't agree more!" Double D replied.

"So we'll start tomorrow?" Shirley said.

"Guess so." Eduardo jr said.

* * *

Double D was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. 

_"Never seen such a clean bathroom since my bathroom was destroyed." _Double D thought.

When Double D looked at the mirror, he saw Grune in its reflection.

"AAAAH!" Double D screamed.

"Oh, hello Eddward." Grune said.

"Grune, this is a boy's bathroom! Why are you here? You could get in serious trouble!" Double D shouted.

"Only you and Rolf can see and hear me, remember?" Grune asked.

"Oh..." Double D

"I se you've met some of my friends." Grune said.

"So you're the heroine of this world?" Double D asked.

"Actually, I was helping Senel with saving this world." Grune replied.

"So you're going to guide me?" Double D asked.

"Yes. If you have collected the crystal star in this world, the prophecy is one step closer to being fulfilled." Grune said.

"What about you?" Double D asked.

"If you collected enough, they may bring me back to life." Grune replied.

"So, you'll be alive to all of us..." Double D said.

"Farewell, for now." Grune said as she "left" the bathroom.

"Dad?" a voice shouted. It was Eduardo jr's.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Nobody." Double D lied.

"Wierd." Eduardo jr said.

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed?" Double D asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess so." Eduardo jr said.

Double D went to his bed to find everyone asleep.

"Good night." Eduardo jr said as he jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

Double D said the same and went to bed as well, to have sweet dreams...

* * *

What a flippin' long chapter 

Three ToL characters have been introduced.

If I made an error to anything thoughout the whole Tales of Legendia arc, please let me know!

Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Return of the XNauts

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Paper Mario:TTYD, Tales of Legendia and any other crossovers I will do!

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

* * *

Everyone was at Will's house, where they held some sort of final check. They had packed some equipment, food, and everything they need to survive. 

"Is everyone ready to go?" Double D asked.

"Yes." Shirley said.

"But where should we go first?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Let's start with the Bandit's Lair. It could be possible that a bandit could take the Crystal Star." Senel said.

"Should that lair be in ruins by now? I mean, I heard it was attacked three years ago." Vivian said.

"Maybe they rebuilt it..." Shirley said.

"We shouldn't worry about that now. How do we get there?" Eduardo jr said.

"It's simple. We need to head for the Misty Mountains. The Bandit's Lair is on the other side." Will explained.

"If the place is empty, we shouldn't have to worry, but chances are that someone could take over the place and enhance the security of the lair." Double D said.

"No poroblem. We could just crawl through a vent. Nobody can see us until we're actually inside." Senel said.

_"Why do I fear that this journey had to get me to crawl through unsanitary vents..."_ Double D thought as he had a sickened face because of the thought of crawling through a vent.

"Is he okay?" Senel asked as he saw Double D's fave.

"Don't worry, he's obsessed with cleanliness and he hates dirty stuff like crawling through vents." Vivian said.

"And besides, chances are that the vents may be loaded with lasers so nobody can crawl through there." Double D said.

"So that's where we need your fire powers." Shirley said.

"Yes." Double D said.

"We should get going! We have a star waiting for us!" Senel said.

So everyone had left Will's house and the town of Werites Beacon to head for the Bandit's Lair.

* * *

It took them only thirty minutes to get to the Misty Mountains. 

When they got there, it was a montainious area. There were bridges, rocks, crags, everything you would find in a mountain.

"Whoa!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"Amazing!" Double D said.

"Yeah... can we just get on with this?" Senel asked.

"Okay!" Double D and Eduardo jr replied.

They suddenly heard gunfire. The very sound surprised the group.

"Whoa!" Senel shouted.

"What's going on?" Shirley asked.

There was a roaring sound. IT sounded like a jet.

"Look up above!" Will shouted as he pointed up into the air.

Everyone did what Will commanded. What they saw above their heads had surprised them.

Above their heads was a large, robotic machine was flying over their path.

"What the hell is that?" Senel asked.

"I think I've seen that before..." Vivian said.

"It can't be..." Double D replied.

"What?" Shirley asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Double D replied,

The machine had now went past them.

"It's heading for the direction of the Bandit's Lair." Will said.

"Do you think that the owner of that robot could be the new owner of the Bandit's Lair?" Shirley asked.

"He could be. He could change the lair's appearance, security, and maybe it's name." Vivian said.

"So should we move on?" Shirley asked.

"Of course!" Eduardo jr said.

They started to walk down the montain trail.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

There were twenty five of those creatures.

"What are those things?" Senel asked.

"I know what they are! Those are X-Nauts!" Double D shouted.

"Yes! Those are! They have the same X marks on their suits!" Vivian said.

"We won't let you get in the boss' way!" an X-Naut shouted.

"He's back..." Eduardo jr said.

"Who's back?" Shirley asked.

"I'll explain later." Double D said.

The X-Nauts have drawn their weapons. They had several glowing staffs.

"This is going to be easy!" Eduardo jr said. He shouted as he ran up to one and punched it.

The X-Naut didn't move a muscle. He was still standing.

"Is that all you can do?" he said as he swung his staff and knocked the yoshi back to his origional spot.

"**First Aid!**" Double D shouted as he healed Eduardo jr's pain.

"Hand over the Merines!" an X-Naut shouted.

"What do you want with me?" Shirley asked.

"The boss' plan involves the Merines of the world, which is you!" one X-Naut shouted as he pointed at Shirley.

"Get out of our way!" Vivian shouted.

Senel stood in front of the group.

"You guys run to the Bandit's Lair." Senel said.

"What about you?" Double D asked.

"Senel, Shirley and I will hold them off." Will said.

And just like that they drew their weapons. Well, Shirley and Will drew their weapons. Senel clenched his fists.

"Senel, you use your fists and feet like me." Eduardo jr said.

"You noticed?" Senel asked.

"I can see why you're strong, Will. You have a giant hammer, but why are you a crystal eren? You should be an Iron Eren." Double D commented.

"You guys just go! We'll take it from here!" Will shouted.

Vivian had mixed reactions to Shirley's weapon.

"A pen is a weapon in this world? It can hardly damage anyone at all." Vivian commented.

"I attack with my Teriques and use the pen to cast spells." Shirley said.

"I heard of the saying 'The pen is mightier than the sword' but that's just weird." Vivian responded.

Senel ran up and shouted "**Impact!**"

With all his might, he kocked down an X-Naut, he them picked it up and shouted, "**Stone Crush!**"

He picked it up and threw it onto te ground.

"Whoa!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"Let's see what Will and Shirley have in store!" Double D said.

"**Lightning!**" Will shouted as he summoned a bolt of lightning. It literally fried an X-Naut.

"**Fire Ball!**" Shirley shouted. A ball of fire had been launched at an X-Naut.

"Fire Ball is the same spell Double D and I know!" Vivian said.

"But don't you see something different about it?" Double D.

"Oh my!" Vivian responded.

Double D and Vivian's Fire Ball spell was some sort of orange. But when Shirley used it, it was a different color. No, it wasn't blue or green. The fire was PINK!!

"Pink fire?" Vivian shouted.

The fire was devastating, that it fried three X-nauts.

"So any spell done by Shirley is powerful and pink." Double D said.

Eduardo jr gulped an X naut and spat it back out. He exerted enough force to make a path.

"The path is clear! GO!" Senel shouted.

Double D, Vivian and Eduardo jr ran down the path, attacking any that tried to jump them.

"How long is the path?" Vivian asked.

"According to my map, we should be entering a bridge area 100 yards from here. From there we will head straight to the lair and take care of this problem." Double D replied.

* * *

The group had ran a long way from the X-Nauts. They're now in a bridge area. 

"Do you think we lost them?" Vivian asked.

"I just think so." Double D responded.

Vivian looked back and said, "I hope they're okay."

Double D looked down the bridge and said, "If we fall from here, it could be all over for us."

"Guys? We have a bigger problem!" Eduardo jr said.

"Where?" Double D asked.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? The fog's too thick for us to see!" Eduardo jr shouted.

"HALT!" a person shouted.

"That sounded like an X-Naut." Vivian said.

The fog had gotten a bit thinner, but enough for them to see.

"It's coming from up there!" Double D shouted. Everyone looked up.

Vivian was right. There was a bridge with X-Nauts but in the middle was a girl. She looked about 20 years. She wore some sort of black outfit with a blue belt that covered nearly her entire body. She had a long, black cape. Her hat covering her black, short hair had red on each side and white down the middle. She wore pearl earrings. She had some blue outfit over her black outfit. Her blue outfit had white and red eye-shaped symbols. She had blue shoes and a sheath for her sword.

"Who is she?" Double D asked.

"We've got you now!" an X-naut shotued.

"Yeah! So give up!" another X-Naut shouted.

"You've got me? Give up? Do I really have to go through this again? You don't even know who you're talking to!" the girl said.

"You and what army?" an X-Naut said.

"Save your threats until after you've tasted by blade." the mystery girl said.

"**Demon Fang!**" she shouted as she made a shockwave with her sword. She sliced the bridge in two and she fell on the bridge below her. It was the one where Double D, Vivian and Eduardo jr were standing on right now. The X-Nauts on it fell to their deaths (sort of).

"How could she do something like that?" Vivian asked.

"Who would be dumb enough to cur down a bridge?" Eduardo jr said.

The mystery girl looked around and saw the group.

"She's an iron eren." Vivian said.

"What more down here too?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Double D asked.

"I am Chloe Valens. It is my duty to help those in need." Chloe responded.

"Then why did you cut the bridge?" Vivian asked.

"Doesn't matter! Get out of my way!" Chloe shouted.

"If you are trying to get the star from us, then we'll have to stop you!" Double D said as he took out his rod.

"I don't know what you're talking about but if you were working with those X-Naut things, then I have no choice but to stop you by force!" Chloe shouted.

"Prepare yourself!" Double D shouted.

_"Is it me, or is this like what happened to me three years ago?"_ Chloe thought.

"**Aqua Edge!**" Vivian shotued as blades of water traveled along the ground and homed in on Chloe.

Chloe had to react fast. She tried to jump over them.

"Whew." Chloe said.

But she felt something punch her head. She felt the hit and was sent flying.

"How's that?" Eduardo jr said. He was the one who punched Chloe.

"A surprise attack, huh? You guys are tougher than I thought." Chloe said.

"Just wait until you see my strentgh! **Flare!**" Double D shotued as he turned his rod into a fire sword.

"That's impossible! One of you can use both Crystal and Iron eres?" Chloe asked.

"No. We come from a different world and where we're from, we don't use eres." Double D responded.

"Fighting with a non-eren? I thought that would be easy, but I guess I was wrong." Chloe said.

"You can say that." Double D said.

"**Demon Fang!**" Chloe shouted as she crated a shockwave through the ground. But the group had dodged the shockwave.

Double D and Chloe started to charge right at eachother. They had swung their swords and they collided on eachother, making sparks.

Sparks flew everywhere, and Double D and Chloe started to grow tired.

"**Stone Blast!**" Vivian shotued as she commanded stones to rise from the ground and attack Chloe.

It was like an epic sword fight. And so far, neither side is giving in.

They repeated their tactics until they stopped.

They stared at eachother, breathing heavily. They have been going at this for minutes.

"Time to finish this! **Talon Strike!**" Eduardo jr shotued as he jumped on Chloe and knocked her down.

But Chloe stood back up.

"SHouldn't you be defeated by now?" Eduardo jr asked.

"No!" Chloe Shouted.

Double D and Eduardo jr let out a battle cry as they charged at Chloe.

But Chloe just stood there, doing nothing. She put up her gaurd.

They struck her, but Chloe didn't stagger.

"**Cold Blood Rush!**" Chloe shouted as she did a series of thrusts and followed it up by a dash foward and thrust.

Eduardo jr and Double D were effected.

_"Why couldn't I have seen that? A counter attack!" _Double D thought.

"Double D! Eduardo jr!" Vivian shotued as she ran to the two boys.

"**Shining Gale!**" Chloe shouted as she rushed foward and thrusted her sword at Vivian. It missed but it had scared Vivian, making her stop on her tracks. She had lost her balance and began to fall.

"**Ice Needle!**" Vivian shotued as she fell. Two needles of ice had appeared and started to fall on Chloe. They were able to hit her.

Double D and Eduardo jr slowly stood up, feeling the pain of it all as they did. They breathed heavily along with Chloe.

"Not giving up, are you?" Chloe asked.

* * *

Back with Senel and the others: 

Senel, Shirley and Will had defeated a bunch of X-Nauts until five remain.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Senel asked.

"Troops!" An X-Naut shouted.

More and more X-Nauts had arrived at the scene.

"Geez, how many of these guys are there?" Senel asked.

"There's no end to them!" Shirley shouted.

An X-Naut fired a laser at Senel and it hin his arm. He shouted in pain and a bit of smoke came from his arms.

"Senel!" Shirley shouted only to be hit herself. An X-Naut swung his staff to knock over Shirley.

At an instant, Will was surrounded.

"Guess it's up to me." Will said.

The X-Nauts had readied their staffs. But Will had the upper hand.

"Take this!" Will shouted as he swung his giant hammer and knocked severan X-Nauts away from him. He slammed it on the ground, cushing one in the process.

"**First Aid!**" Will shouted as he healed Shirley.

"Thank you!" Shirley responced.

"**Cure!**" Shirley shouted as she healed Senel completely.

"Thanks." Senel said.

Senel ran up to punch an X-naut.

"Well this is ironic." an X-Naut said.

Senel hit the X-Naut in the stomach.

"How's that?" Senel asked. His fist was still on there.

But then, the X-Naut had gone up into smoke.

Senel coughed for a moment and waited for the smoke to disappear.

The smoke had finally gone off and it revealed... a log with a tape recorder on it?

"LOGGED!" the tape recorded said.

"Did I just hit a log?" Senel asked.

"Senel this is no time for goofing around!" Will shouted.

"**Stone Blast!**" Shirley shouted as she sent out stones beneth the feet of several X-Nauts from the ground.

The X-Nauts had all gone up in smoke.

"What happened?" Shirley asked.

The smoke had finally revealed... several logs with tape recorders attached?

"LOGGED!" all the tape recorders said.

"Logs? Can X-Nauts really do that?" Shirley asked.

Although, due to Shirley's unnecesarry pondering, an X-Naut had shot her from behind with a laser.

"AHHHH!" Shirley screamed in pain as smoke came out from her dress.

"Shirley!" Senel shouted.

"I'm fine." Shirley responded. She got up slowly to her feet and started to cast another spell.

"Be careful! Some of them could disappear when hit and replace them with logs." Will said.

"I think that's one type of X-Naut." Shirley said.

"**Talon Strike!**" Senel shouted as he jumped up into the air. An X-naut gasped as he saw the soles of Senel's feet fal like a meteor. He landed on the X-Naut and jumped back to safety.

"**Ice Needle!**" Will shouted as icicles fell and impaled some X-Nauts.

But an X-Naut had fired a laser at Will's arm, making him drop the hammer.

"This isn't good." Will said.

"This is taking too long! We're gonna have to go with some drastic measures." an X-Naut said.

"If you can't hand over the Merines, we'll have to do it by force." an X-naut said.

"Firing paralysis rays!" three X-Nauts shouted as they fired some paralysis rays at the three. They were too fast that the three had no time to react. They were all hit and paralyzed.

"Senel, what's happening?" Shirley shouted.

"I... can't move..." Senel said as he tried to move his leg, but failed.

"Will, do something!" Shirley shouted.

"I wish I could, but these rays afect our bodies. I can't use any eres because I can't move as well." Will said.

"Just like old times." an X-naut said.

All of the battle came to halt.

"Troops! March formation!" an elite X-Naut shouted.

They all came towards the elite. Forming a circle around the three erens, they all remained form.

"There's nothing we could do now. The paralysis is temporary but it could take a huge amount of time for it to stop." Will said.

An X-Naut heard what Will had said ans shouted, "Yeah, in about sixty seconds!"

Senel felt sweat dropping down his face thinking, "_Dammit! It can't end this way!"_

Shirley was frozen stiff, scared to near death.

The soldiers all simultaneously held out their laser guns. Each and every one of them pointed towards the heroes.

"FIRE, NOW!!" The elite shotued.

Laser began to fly through the air. The three erens took multiple hits of the lasers. As they took damage, they all fell on the ground, smoke coming out of their bodies.

"Targets immobilized." the soldiers stated.

"Take the Merines!" an X-Naut said.

In an instant, several X-Nauts had surrounded Shirley.

"What are you doing!?" Shirley shouted.

Suddenly, a force field had surrounded the Merines. There was no escape.

The troops carried her as they took her away.

"Senel!" Shirley shouted.

"Shirley!" Senel shouted as he tried to get up. The paralysis had worn off. But he was too weak to do so that he wasn't able to get that far. By then, Shirley was out of Senel's sight.

"Not again!" Will said.

* * *

If you were lost, Double D, Vivian and Eduardo jr had fought Chloe. It wasn't that easy and they were all weak. 

"What are you up to?" Chloe asked.

"We need to get to the bandit's lair!" Vivian shouted.

"Likely story." Chloe replied.

"You don't understand! We're not trying to destroy this world, we're trying to fulfill the prophecy!" Double D shouted.

"The prophecy? Does that mean..." Chloe said.

"Yes! He's the legendary hero!" Vivian said.

"So why are you trying stop me from going to teh Bandit's lair?" Chloe asked.

"What a coincidence! We're heading there too!" Eduardo jr asked.

"But... why?" Chloe asked.

Double D had explained the whole story to Chloe and she begun to explain hers.

"I was sent by the royal family to observe that place." Chloe said.

"We're trying to get the seven crystal stars and we think one is at the lair." Double D said.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Chloe said.

"What?" Vivian asked.

"Since we're both going what used to be the Bandit's Lair, why don't we join forces?" Chloe asked.

"That's a great idea! That way, we could be able to get past the fortress' security together." Double D replied.

"Now, what are those things that fell down the bridge I cut?" Chloe asked.

"Those are X-Nauts. I think they're the ones that transformed the lair." Vivian said.

"Their goal is to stop the prophecy. They want to get the seven crystal stars to do so." Double D said.

"And my older sister, Beldam has taken control of one of our friends." Vivian said.

"If you think one of the stars is in the fortress, where are the other six?" Chloe asked.

"The other six are in six separate worlds. One of them is in this world." Double D said.

"We might feel outnumbered, but now that we have seven people in the team, counting you, there's no way we can lose!" Eduardo jr said.

"Wait, seven? Where are the other three?" Chloe asked.

"They had to hold off a bunch of X-Nauts and they told us to go ahead." Vivian said.

"Who are they?" Chloe asked.

"They're from this world! Senel Coolidge, Shirley Fennes, and Will Raynard." Double D said.

"Oh..." Chloe said.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"Hey!" a distant voice said.

"Senel!" Double D shouted as he, Vivian and Eduardo jr turned around.

While they turned, Chloe took a step back and she turned around and ran.

Senel and Will came to the scene.

"You look like you've been hurt real bad by those X-Nauts." Vivian said.

"Speak for yourself. You guys look like you've been attacked by a stranger." Senel replied.

"Hold on! Where's Shirley?" Double D asked.

"That's the problem. The X-Nauts had the upper hand and kidnapped her." Senel replied.

"That could be bad now, but we now have another team member!" Vivian said.

"And who might that be?" Will asked.

"She's right here!" Double D replied.

Double D, Vivian and Eduardo jr turned around to introduce the new team member when they saw nothing.

"She's gone!" Vivian said.

Eduardo jr looked at Vivian for a brief moment and replied with, "Ya think?"

"Just who is she anyway?" Will asked.

"She attacked us, but she had some sort of purpose of going to the lair as well." Vivian said.

"It sounded strange but when we mentioned your names, she acted like she had some asscociation with you, Will and Shirley." Double D said.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get back on Shirley." Eduardo jr said.

"Okay. The girl told me that the X-Nauts had taken over the Bandit's Lair. I think they renamed it the X-Naut fortress. Anyway, they had enhanced the security of the fortress so nobody can get in to destroy it." Double D explained.

"What do they want with Shirley anyway?" Vivian asked.

"Shirley is the Merines. Maybe those X-Nauts have taken some technology and need her power to make it operate." Senel said.

"Knowing the X-Nauts, it might drain her powers or worse, her life force." Double D said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Shirley could be in danger!" Senel shouted.

Everyone started to run down the mountain pass.

"Knowing them, they could make the fortress unnoticable." Double D said,

"I don't know about that, because I can see it already!" Eduardo jr said.

"And how do you know that?" Senel asked.

The little yoshi sighed and sarcastically said, "I don't know. Lucky guess?"

Double D was wrong. The fortress was noticable because of a big neon sign that read, "X-Naut Fortress" with an arrow pointing to it.

"What kind of an idiot puts a sign that points out a fortress?" Will asked.

"Hey Double D? What was the girl's name?" Senel asked.

"Her name? Oh, yes! I almost forgot! Her name is Chloe Valens." Double D replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at the X-Naut fortress... 

"Boss?" an X-Naut said.

"Yes, what is it solider?" their leader asked.

"The prisoner we had kidnapped back at the Misty Mountains is here. Should we send her in?" he asked.

"Yes, send the Merines in." he demanded.

"Yes sir." the guard obeyed. He turned and shouted, "Bring the Merines in!"

Two guards brought in Shirley, still being trapped in the force field.

"This is the Merines?" the leader asked.

"Yes, boss." one of the two guards said back.

"I know what you're up to! You want to use my powers to operate some of your technology. You also want to keep it going by draining my powers and possibly my life." Shirley said

The X-Nauts in the room widened their eyes because Shirley had said their plan even though she was guessing.

"She's good." an X-Naut said.

"Lucky guess. Now where is the Crystal Star?" their leader asked.

"I don't know! My friends came here to find it in the first place!" Shirley shouted.

"Tell your friends that it's not here! Now where is the crystal star?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me anyway? I don't know!" Shirley responded.

"Tell us where the Crystal star is," The X-Naut leader demanded. "and I promise your life won't be drained."

"Even if I do know, I'm not telling to the likes of you!" Shirley said.

An X-Naut barged in the room.

"Boss! There had been reports that an intruder had infiltrated the fortress." he said.

"Activate the trap door." the leader demanded. The X-Naut had pressed a button.

"That intruder should fall and be trapped in that pit." he said.

"No...Senel..." Shirley said.

"So much for your hopes of rescue!" the leader said.

"What should we dowith the prisoner?" an X-Naut said.

"Send her to the prison. And lock her in here until we need her." the leader demanded.

As they took Shirley away, she asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Lord Crump!"

* * *

Okay so I had huge writer's block so I couldn't think of ideas for two months and I hadn't had much time. 

DoubleDTalesEd, if your favorite TOL character is Chloe, then you should be happy.

Once again, if I made an error to anything thoughout the whole Tales of Legendia arc, please let me know!

And I made a Naruto Abridged series reference in here!

Please Read and revieiw


	8. Rescuing Shirley

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Paper Mario:TTYD, Tales of Legendia and any other crossovers I will do!

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

* * *

"Boss! There had been reports that an intruder had infiltrated the fortress." he said.

"Activate the trap door." the leader demanded. The X-Naut had pressed a button.

"That intruder should fall and be trapped in that pit." he said.

"No...Senel..." Shirley said.

"So much for your hopes of rescue!" the leader said.

* * *

"Hey Double D? What was the girl's name?" Senel asked.

"Her name? Oh, yes! I almost forgot! Her name is Chloe Valens." Double D replied.

Will and Senel stopped in their tracks and said, "Chloe?

"Yeah. Why are you all so startled?" Vivian asked.

"Do you guys know her?" Eduardo jr asked.

"We did. Chloe Valens was one of our group members from our journey three years ago." Senel said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Double D said.

"You told us this just now." Will said.

"But then why did she run away?" Senel asked.

"WE don't know." Double D replied.

"But she's meeting us at the X-Naut fortress. I think she's inside already and disabled the security." Vivian said.

"Right. Let's go." Eduardo jr said as everyone ran to the fortress.

* * *

The fortress was full of metal, that there was no way to enter. There was cameras everywhere so people could get caught.

"I just HAD to be wrong!" Vivan complained.

"Alright. We're going in!" Eduardo jr said.

"Wait!" Double D said as he stopped the yoshi in his tracks.

"Why'd you stop us?" Senel asked.

"Look!" Double D said as he pointed to a corner of the fortress.

What he pointed at was the security camera. There were 5 in different places.

"We'll do the same a before. We'll climb into the vents and crawl through them until we get to the other side." Senel said.

"You don't understand. This type of security can only be found in my world." Double D said.

"So how are we supposed to get in?" Senel asked.

"That's easy. Lord Crump would be searching for us for vengence. So we'll have one of us dress up as an X-Naut and take us inside as prisoners. Once inside, we can proceed into the control room." Double D explained.

"Senel, where's that suit you picked up?" Will asked.

"You guys picked one up?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah. I think somebody dropped it." Senel said.

"That was convinient." Double D said as he grabbed the suit.

"I'll dress up as the X-Naut to get us through. I have to save Shirley." Senel said.

"I wish we could use your plan, but..." Double D said.

"What?" Senel replied.

Double D had a strage face and said, "It's not your size."

"Well who else would do this? That thing would be too small for all of us." Senel said.

"Not everyone." Will said as he evilly (if that's even a real word) stared at the little yoshi.

"Dude, why are you staring at me like that?" Eduardo jr asked.

Pretty soon, everyone started to stare at him.

"Okay, I have a feeling you guys are gonna dress me up in that thing." Eduerdo jr guessed.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"I just HAD to say that!" Eduardo jr said.

"You're the only one who can fit in that thing." Will said.

"Nobody will even know you're you." Vivian said.

A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER

"So you're saying that these guys are your prisoners?" an X-Naut said.

"Yes thay are, dude." Eduardo jr replied.

"Oh no..." Vivian played along and pretended to be in distress.

The X-Naut started to grow suspicious.

"So what do you want me to do with them?" the disguised Yoshi asked.

"Whatever you want." the X-naut replied.

"Sweet!" Eduardo jr said.

Everyone gasped. Was Eduardo jr taking his job too seriously?

The group walked inside the opened gate.

"That guy was strange." The x-naut said.

INSIDE

"Start moving maggots!" Eduardo jr said.

"Okay okay, cut the act. At least we're inside." Senel said.

"I know. I've always wanted to do that." the yoshi replied with a smile as he took off the disguise.

**Teacher and Student**

"Okay, why won't you climb into the vent like I did?" Senel asked.

"Well..." Double D said.

"I know they're not smart enough to put security there." Will pointed out.

"It's... a very good reason for that..." Double D said nervously.

"If it's for personal reasons, then we'd be willing to listen." Will replied.

"It's because they're very unsanitary!" Double D shouted.

Will and Senel looked shocked.

"Talk about pathetic." Senel sighed.

"Sorry... I let my personal peeves conquer me again..." Double D sighed in defeat

"Eddward, I'll give you some advice. In war situations, you have to be willing to take risks. No matter how deadly or unsanitary they are." Will explained.

"Thank you Will. You know, you could be like a teacher." Double D replied.

"I could?" Will asked.

"That advice just now. It sounded like something a teacher would say. I learned from you." Double D replied.

"A typical Student and Teacher friendship." Senel said.

**Will gained the title "Teacher"**

**Double D gained the title "Always Clean"**

_End Skit_

"There's Shirley!" Double D said as he poined to a ball in the center of the room.

The ball was floating in the center of the room. Inside there was Shirley.

"Senel!" Shirley shouted.

"Shirley! Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Senel shouted as he raised his fists/

"WAIT!!!" Double D shotued as he grabbed Senel's fist.

"What?" Senel asked.

"That force field is electrified. We need to disable the barrier." Double D said as he headed over to the controls.

INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!

"This isn't good!" Will shouted.

"Quick! Try to find a way to hold the incoming X-Nauts! I'll try to disable the force field." Double D said.

ACTIVATING TRAP DOOR

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"NO SENEL!" Shirley shouted.

A trap door had opened below everyone's feet.

"This could be bad." Double D said.

"Ya think!?" Senel and Eduardo jr shotued.

Everyone had fell into the trap doors, leaving Shirley inside trapped.

* * *

Everyone landed on the iron floor. The prison was dark enough so nobody can see anything.

"You think I'm a boob to fall for that disguise!?" Lord Crumps voice said.

"How did he figure that out?" Double D asked.

"The X-Naut on gaurd had X-Ray goggles on to see though any disguises!" Lord Crump said.

"You're gonna pay!" Senel shouted.

"See if you can get out of here first! Lord Crump out!" Lord Crump said before leaving.

"So if you can find a lightswitch somewhere." Double D said.

Everyone started to feel around the wall or anything.

"AAHH!!" a girl's voice screamed.

"Sorry Vivian." Senel said.

"I'm over here." Vivian said.

"Then who did I touch?" Senel asked. All he can feel next was a hard slap on the face, making him fall.

"How dare you touch me on the breasts!" she shouted.

"I think I know that voice!" Will shouted.

"Found it!" Vivian said. She flipped the switch and everything started to grow bright.

What she saw was everyone Including a shocked Double D and Eduardo jr, a knocked out Senel and someone she just met.

"Chloe?" Vivian said.

"Oh, hi." Chloe said.

"Chloe?" Senel and Will said.

"Who touched me?" Chloe asked.

"He did it!" Eduardo jr said while pointing to Senel.

"Can it you brat!" Senel shouted.

"How dare you, Coolidge!" Chloe shouted at Senel's ear.

"Coolidge? No his name's Senel." Vivian said.

"She calls all the men by last name." Will explained.

"CHLOE CALM DOWN!" Double D shouted.

Chloe stopped herself from trying to kill Senel. "Sorry, Eddward."

"How did you get here?" Senel asked.

"Same way you guys did, but I managed to break in without security knowing. That's what I thought until I was caught on tape walking. When I fell, I remember a force field in that room containing a girl." Chloe said.

"You mean Shirley?" Senel asked.

"Shirley got kidnapped again?" Chloe asked. She didn't sound alarmed by this.

"You've done this before, have you?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Anyway, we've got to disable the security." Senel said.

"Well, our work will be cut out for us." Chloe said.

"And why?" Vivian asked.

"Look through the cell door." Chloe said while pointing to her direction.

Everyone looked through to see buttons, screens, and switches.

"You mean the security center has been in front of us the entire time?!" Eduardo jr asked.

"Chloe, why didn't you try to break the door?" Double D asked.

"These doors are so hard, my sword and Coolidge's punches can't break that door." Chloe said.

"We don't have to leave." Double D said.

"Eddward, are you crazy!?" Will asked.

"He's got a plan!" Vivian said in excitement.

**"Pathi-Flare**!" Double D shouted as pressed the button to open the door. They were instantly free.

"Will, can you do the honors?" Double D asked.

"My pleasure." Will said as he swong his hammer at the computer and smashed it.

"Now we can freely move around the base as we choose." Senel said.

"Off ot Lord Crump's room!" an X-naut said.

"HELP!!" Shirley's voice can be heard.

"Shirley's being taken to Crump!" Senel shouted.

Everyone, including Chloe, ran to the room by following Shirley's voice.

**Proper Gentleman**

"Coolidge!" Chloe snapped.

"What Chloe!?" Senel asked in shock.

"I thought you were a proper gentleman. I should've known that you would be another one of them."

"One of who!?"

"One of the many perverted men out there!"

Senel could tell Chloe was steamed.

"Chloe, it was a total accident!" Senel shouted.

"Senel, I never thought you would stoop so low!" Chloe shouted.

"Ouch! You just got owned!" Eduardo Jr said.

"Crap..." Senel sighed.

**Senel gained the title "Potential Peeping Tom"**

_End Skit_

* * *

They entered the room with the large door. It was a large circular chamber, but completely void of anything at all. It had to have been the size of a warehouse.

"Where's Shirley?" Vivian asked.

"She's right here!" a new voice added in.

They all watched as something fell from the ceiling. It was an enormous thing that caused them all to fall backwards upon hitting the floor. A force field lowered containing Shirley hanging.

"Oh my god!" Chloe shouted.

"Oh, not again!" Double D exclaimed.

There before them was a huge robot, that looked almost exactly like the Magnus von Grapple, but even larger.

"Crump." Senel sneered.

Crump's insidious laugher echoed in the large chamber. "Oh, it's the idiot squad."

"Crump!" Senel shouted. He sounded very angry and Crump like he wanted to kill him.

"What do you want with Shirley in the first place?!" Double D yelled.

"Asking so many questions, and yet you'll never live to have them answered." Crump said. "You see, my updated fighting machine, the Magnus von Grapple, version 3, is three the fire power you experienced in the past. And it's immune to all but one elemental attacks."

"What is he talking about?" Chloe asked.

"This is something I have experienced before. Keep focused, you have no idea how many attack patterns this has." Double D said.

"We're going to save you, Shirley!" Vivian shouted.

"Everyone..." Shirley said.

"Well, see you losers!" Crump shouted.

And with that, the Magnus started to charge the group.

"Divide and conquer! Senel, Chloe, and Eduardo jr will attack physically. Will and Vivian will cast spells until we got the right one." Double D said to his team. They all ran in separate directions before the Magnus could hit them.

Crump looked up and saw Senel, Chloe and Eduardo jr running up to them.

"Inferior beings." Crump laughed.

Senel jumped to him first and shouted **"Talon strike!"** But the metal of the robot seemed even stronger, as he experienced pain in his feet and not a dent has been made.

"Lets' do it together!" Eduardo jr said as he and Senel jumped in the air.

"What the-" Crump asked.

**"Talon Strike!' **Edaurdo jr and Senel shouted as they jumped up in the air.

This time, they landed on the glass covering the cock-pit of the robot. Crump shouted, expecting it to break open, but instead, they just cracked it. But the crack was HUGE.

"You will regret that." Crump said. He fired two large missiles, which both aimed at Senel.

"SENEL!!" Shirley shouted.

**"Gaurdian!" **

Senel's shield blocked the attack from the missiles.

"We can't hurt this robot by any physical direct attack." Senel said.

"We need to try to use elemental attacks!" Will shouted.

"Of course!" Double D said.

**"Wind Blade!"** Vivan shouted. Invisible blades of wind slashed at the robot.

**"Lightning!"** Will shouted.

**"Fire Ball!"** Double D shouted.

Despite the combined attacks, nothing did any effect.

"I said all but one elemental attack works on me." Crump said. He launched two more missiles.

"I got this one!" Chloe shouted.

"Keep casting!" Double D shouted.

Chloe stood in front of the group with missles aiming right at them.

**"Shining Gale!"** Chloe shouted as she just thrusted forward. It seemed to peirce the two missles.

"I really don't want to do this, but I guess I will!" Crump shouted.

**"Icicle!" **Vivian shouted as an icicle went up into the ground and attacked the robot.

**"Stone Blast!" **Will called out stones that rose up from the air.

Nothing happened.

"Launching Hydro Cannons!" Crump shouted as a huge torrent of water shot out of the cannon.

The cannon sent everyone flying to the wall. They were all drenched with water.

"What can we do?" Eduardo jr asked.

Another torrent of water shot out.

"**Fla-"** Double D tried to shout but Vivian stopped him.

"Wait!" Vivian shouted as she grabbed his arm.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Water will penetrate through Flame Sheild!" Vivian warned.

"What can we do?" Double D asked.

"I'll handle this!" Vivian shouted.

Vivian stood in front of the group.

"Vivian are you crazy?" Senel shouted.

**"Aqua Shield!" **Vivian shouted as a shield of water surrounded the group.

The water had absorbed in the shield.

"What?" Eduardo jr said in a stade of shock.

"That spell can block all liquid attacks." Vivian said.

"That's it!" Crump shouted.

"No, this is it! **Aqua Edge!**" Vivian shouted as she send blades of water from the ground skiding towards Crump

When they touched, it started shaking.

"What? You have found out the element it's weak against!" Crump shouted.

He activated a vaccuum.

"Say goodbye!" Crump shouted as he started the suction. Everyone tried to hold on.

"Of course! Water short circuts any sorts of electrical technology!" Double D shouted.

"Everyone! Will and I will start to cast our water spells. Double D, you need to learn one water spell. Say it like your fire spells." Vivian said.

"What can we do?" Senel asked as he held on so he doesn't get sucked in.

"Use this," Vivian said as she pulled out a blue mushroom with water drops, "When you eat this, your physical attacks are now water."

Vivian gave a third to Chloe, Senel and Eduardo jr. Chloe's sword was now incased in water, and the feet and hands of Senel and Eduardo jr were now in water.

**"Water**!" Double D shouted. Nothing happened.

"Try again!" Vivian shouted.

With a loud battle cry, Senel, Chloe and Eduardo jr charged up.

**"Aqua Edge!"** Vivian shouted as she send blades of water from the ground. It stopped the vacuum.

"This is bad!" Crump shouted.

**"Water Ball**!" Double D shouted. Nothing Happened.

Double D concentrated and shouted, **"Water!"**

He suddenly felt very, very wet, as if he had walked in a pool. He noticed a ball of water flying across the room and strike Magnus 3.0. The robot was drenched and the room started to flood with water.

"OH SNAP!" Crump shouted as the robot started to crackle electricity. It then exploded, that he was sent flying out of the room from the ceiling.

"Well we just defeated Crump, but the room is flooding with water." Will said.

"Something always bad happens when I have learned a spell for the first time, but it's dangerous if it's by accident. Double D experienced this before when he learned fire." Vivian said.

The room was filled with water, that it was like an indoor pool.

"If we don't get out of here, we might drown." Double D said.

"I've got this covered." Vivian said.

"Hurry!" Chloe said.

**"Water Shield!"** Vivian shouted as a sheild of water surrounded the group. The shield sank down to the bottom of the room.

"We can breathe underwater as long as we're in the shield." Vivian explained.

"Cool!" Eduardo jr shouted with joy.

"Wait! Where's Coolidge?" Chloe sounded worried.

"Senel's not in the shield?" Vivian said.

"Look!" Will shouted as he pointed. The group turned to see that Senel was swimming towards Shirley.

"SENEL, NO!! YOU'RE GOING TO DROWN!!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Senel didn't turn back.

"He can't hear us. I don't think the sound waves can get through the shield." Double D said.

"Senel!" Shirley shouted from the force field.

Senel, swimming with his held breath, started to punch the barrier continuously.

"Is he crazy?" Chloe asked.

Senel kept punching and kicking as hard as he could.

"Vivian, control the shield as we move!" Double D said.

The group moved to get to Senel as Vivian started to hold the shield as they moved.

"Senel, stop!" Shirley shouted. Senel didn't listen and kept punching.

"Shirley seems to be shouting but he can't hear her." Will said.

Senel slowly stopped and had lost conciousness.

"Oh no! Double D! Use your fire to blast away the wall! I'll create a bubble to make sure the fire gets there!" Vivian said as she made a bubble.

**"Pathi-Flare!" **Double D shouted as a flame went inside the bubble the same time it was created. It went to the wall and blasted it away. The water started to flow out of the room. Senel was on the ground unconsious.

"I checked his pulse. He's not breathing." Double D said.

"What can we do?" Vivian said.

"We can try mouth to mouth resusitation." Double D explained.

Everyone stared at eachother and had mixed reactions.

"Okay, I'm not doing it." Eduardo jr said.

"I refuse to do this." Will replied.

Double D looked down and lied, "Oh look, my shoes untied." He crouched and walked away.

"Let me help you, Double D!" Vivian said as he followed him.

Chloe groaned because she was left. "Fine!" she shouted.

She bent down the performed the said technique.

Of course, Chloe wasn't doing the technique, she was actually putting her lips on Senel's. And they felt warm and she felt some fireworks. She wanted to enjoy it longer, until Senel's eyes popped open. Shirley was in shock.

Eduardo jr came into the scene and said, "Ewww..."

"Chloe, why are you kissing me?" Senel asked with his lips still touching Chloe's.

"Oh!" Chloe shouted as she stopped in surprise. She blushed for a moment.

"I found the switch for Shirley's barrier!" Will shouted. He deactivated the barrier and Shirley dropped to the floor.

Chloe tried to look away from him and shouted, "He's fine!" and quickly stood up.

"Senel are you all right?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, but I could've sworn my lips were on-" Senel said before Chloe put her hand on his mouth to stop him from saying any more.

"You did the mouth to mouth thing, did you?" Vivian asked.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe lied, "I..." She couldn't come up with another lie. Instead, she put a weird smile on her face.

"At least Senel's consious again. And Lord Crump had the map to The Legacy." Double D said.

"Why would he need a map?" Eduardo jr said.

"To search for the Crystal Star." Double D said.

"Where should we start?" Vivian asked.

"We should try the Crystal Forest. It has 'Crystal' in it's name." Eduardo jr said.

"There are several wild animals in the forest. We should be prepared for what comes our way." Will said.

Everyone exited the fortress from the hole Double D made.

Chloe was still holding Senel.

Through her hand he managed to say, "Chloe, you can let go of me now."

Chloe dropped him to the floor. Senel got up and shouted at her.

"You could've helped me up too!"

"Well I couldn't think straight that time!"

Senel groaned and walked away.

"That's just rude..." Chloe said as she followed the group.

Vivian noticed that Shirley looked sad and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Shirley?" Vivian asked.

Shirley said, "Nothing."

Vivian and nodded and continued.

Although what Shirley said was a lie. Something was wrong.

* * *

Okay so I had huge writer's block so I couldn't think of ideas for two months and I hadn't had much time.

According to forums and youtube comments on ToL video, Tales of Legendia fans perfer Senel/Chloe over Senel/Shirley. So I added a Senel/Chloe shipping moment to prove it.

And yes, I turned the Bandit's LAir into an X-Naut Fortress.

And now Double D has learned Water Spells the same way he learned fire spells at Edventure of The Thousand Year Door.

Expect more water spells. I chose to have Double D to learn Water spells this arc because Tales of Legendia has LOTS of water.

Once again, if I made an error to anything thoughout the whole Tales of Legendia arc, please let me know!

Please Read and revieiw


	9. Treasure Hunters Can Get on Our Nerves!

I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Paper Mario:TTYD, Tales of Legendia and any other crossovers I will do!

The Original story belongs to Legendofzeldarocks and I got the permission to do my own adaptation to the storyline!

Anyway, this is my own adaptation to the storyline! So you can come up with the crossovers!

* * *

On the way to the Cystal Forest, Double D asked Chloe a question. 

"Hey, Chloe?" Double D asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe answered.

"Have you seen our friends before we've met?" he asked.

"Well I don't know who they are, but I did meet someone." Chloe repled.

Everyone stopped in their tracks to listen to Chloe.

"Who is he?" Vivian said.

"I found him being attacked at the Forest of No Return. I was training when I heard him cry for help. I rescued him and he thanked me. He wanted to be a swordsman so he can find his friends. So I trained him. It wasn't easy, but after about five hours, I think he's getting the hang of it." Chloe said.

Eduardo jr was curious and asked, "What did he look like."

"I can tell you he wasn't human. He looked like a turtle. He had pretty nice clothes. He wanted to become a swordsman so he can help protect his girlfriend and find his friends. I bet he's training right now." Chloe explained.

"Excuse me, but Vivian, Eduardo jr and I have to talk privately." Double D said.

The three people Double D mentioned huddled together.

"Do you think Chloe's apprentice could be Koops or Kooper?" Vivian asked.

"Well, she did say 'protect his girlfriend.'" Double D said.

"But if that was Koops, why would he want to become a swordsman?" Vivian asked.

"Three years ago, he said he wanted to be stronger and show that to the entire village. Maybe some people didn't believe that he was strong all this time and he wanted the entire world to know." Double D replied.

"Do you know this guy?" Chloe asked.

The three were shocked as Chloe heard them.

"I know you know him." Senel asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Eduardo jr asked.

"We could hear everything you're saying." Will said.

Double D grew irritated and said, "Can we please continue?"

* * *

They made it to the Crystal Forest. It was shiny and full of crystals and paths. 

"It's beautiful." Vivian said.

"The paths look like you could fall of if you're not careful." Double D commented.

"You can easily get lost in this place." Will said.

"But the forest is so big. How can we get though?" Vivian asked.

"We'll split into two groups. Senel, Chloe, and Will can explore one part and Vivian, Eduardo jr and I will explore the other." Double D said.

"Where could I go?" Shirley asked.

"You can come with us. Vivian can protect you in case the X-Nauts return." Double D replied.

Shirley came to Double D and the group now split in two. Double D's group went on another path.

"I know there are monsters that can poison you. Be careful around those monsters." Shriley said.

"In case we do, I know a spell that can cure that." Vivian said.

"Shirley, what did Senel do here?" Double D asked.

"He told me that this is the place where he met one of my friends." Shirley replied.

"HEY!!" A voice shouted. It was a girl's voice.

"Could that be?" Shirley asked.

She looked 19 years of age. She had some sort of purple purse. Her outfit was like a jumpsuit. IT was orange and blue. Her brown hair was short with yellow spheres on them and a hairband was on her head.

"HELP ME!!!" the girl shouted.

"Who is she?" Double D said.

The girl ran over to them.

"Is that you?" the girl said.

"I knew that you could be here!" Shirley said.

"That's why you look so familiar! I've missed you so much, Shirl!" the girl shouted as he jumped to give her friend a hug.

"Shirl?" Vivian asked

"It's so good to see you again!" Shirley replied.

"Who is this girl?" Vivian said.

"Well if you must know, I'm Norma Beatty." Norma introduced.

"Nice to meet you Norma." Double D said.

" 'Nice to meet you?' Is that all you can say!? I can't believe you freaks didn't help me!" Norma shouted.

"Who are you calling freaks?" Eduardo jr shouted, being insulted.

"So heartless! Why are people so cruel? I can't take it!" Norma shouted.

"Well maybe you were chased by a monster because you ransacked its nest." Double D replied.

"Ah...well..." Norma stammered as she tried to think of an excuse.

"Bingo." Vivian said.

"That was a obvious thing." Eduardo jr commented.

"Maybe you should look at yourself first rather than accusing others." Double D said.

"But this is different! When you see a cute girl in trouble, don't you think you should do something?" Norma asked.

Eduardo jr shook his head and said, "That depends, but I don't rescue girls as annoying as you."

"Eduardo jr!" Vivian scolded.

Norma turned to Eduardo jr and said, "You know what? I don't like you. You're cold. Or... maybe you don't like cute girls."

"I don't care, you're annoying." Eduardo jr said.

Norma turned to Double D, pointed at Eduardo jr and asked, "Is he your child?"

"Sort of." Double D said.

"Whatever. Whether it's all cute girls or just me, it doesn't matter now." Norma said.

"Norma, don't you think you should do something?" Shirley said.

"If he can teach that thing some manners, then I might." Norma replied. She then waved and said, "Hi!"

"Who are you waving at?" Vivian asked.

The group turned to see a spider-like monster on the path.

"Ah..." Double D, Eduardo jr and Vivian said.

"Looks like he wants to play with you guys now. He's all yours. Have fun! Good luck Shirl!" Norma said.

"NORMA WAIT!!" Double D shouted.

Norma didn't listen and walked away but at a distance that she can see.

"Like I said. Have fun!" Norma shouted.

"Why us?" Eduardo jr, Double D and Vivian sighed as the group readied their battle positions.

"Norma can pull us into situations sometimes..." Shirley said.

"That's a Crystaltrantula. Be careful around it's web. It'll trap you in an instant." Double D said.

"Try a water version of Flare!" Vivian said.

"I'll try." Double D said.

"Don't cast any spells, Double D. Shirley and I will take care of that. You and Eduardo jr can take him on directly." Vivian said.

"Got it!" The yoshi said as he ran up to the crystaltrantula

**"Hydration!" **Double D shouted. Instead of the usual fire sword, the rod transformed into a sword of water.

"Okay dad! Let's go!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Double D and Eduardo jr shouted as they struck the creature.

The creature struck back. IT did little damage.

"What's it trying to do?" Double D asked.

**"Fire Ball!"** Shirley shouted as she called three pink fire balls to strike the creature.

**"Aqua Edge!" **Double D shouted as he sent three blades of water from the ground and they skidded until they hit.

The monster grabbed Double D and Eduardo jr and it started to suck their energy.

"What's he doing?!" Double D shouted.

"I can't move!!" Eduardo jr said.

"Shirley, hurry! Cast a spell the same time I do to set them free!" Vivian said.

The crystaltrantula kept sucking their energy.

"Hurry!" Double D shouted.

"I'm getting weaker..." Eduardo jr said weakly.

"NOW!!!" Vivian shouted.

**"Lightning!" **Vivian called out as she summoned a bolt of lightning.

**"Stone Blast!" **Shirley shotued as pink stones rose below and pierced the monster.

The monster let go.

"How about this! **Water Ball!**" Double D shouted as he shot a ball of water from his hand.

"We have to act fast." Vivian shouted. Double D nodded.

**"Demon Shadow!" **Eduardo jr shouted as he sent out a shockwave from his fists and rushed in for an attack.

Without any warning at all, the monster's web has been made, trapping the two fighters..

"DOUBLE D! EDUARDO JR!" Shirley shouted in panic.

"I can't move!" Double D said.

"Time will have to wait for the web's effect to wear off!" Vivian said.

"Try to get closer so he doesn't get us!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Vivian approached the monster and shouted **"Wind Blade!**" as blades of wind shashed at the monster.

The web then expanded, trapping Vivian.

"Shirley!" she shouted.

The monster grabbed the three and started to suck their energy.

A batle cry came from Shirley and she sent her Tereques out to attack the monster.

"**Fire Ball!" **Shirley shouted as she show out pink fire balls.

The fire was too slow so they were weakened.

"We're too weak to fight anymore." Vivian said.

"Try Sweet Treat!" Double D shouted.

"Hold up the map!" Eduardo jr shouted.

Shirley held up the map, and it flashed.

"What do I do?" Shirley asked.

"Throw the stars and hit as many icons as you can!" Double D shouted.

Icons of themselves and flowers started to fall from nowhere, and she was left throwing them. The results where 4 Shirley icons, 1 Vivian icon, 0 Edaurdo jr Icons, 6 Double D icons, and 2 flower icons.

"That's not good enough!" Shirley shouted.

"We're dead..." Eduardo jr said.

It was in Shirley's distraction that the crystaltrantula expanded it's web and grabbed Shirley. The entire group was trapped. Double D was able to move again.

"If I could cast one more spell..." Double D said.

"Try a fire type spell!" Shirley shouted.

"It might take a while!" Double D said.

Vivian and Eduardo jr felt themselves almost at the brink of death and shouted, "HURRY!!"

**"FIRE!!!"** Double D shouted as a burst of fire touched the trantula.

The trantula let go of the group, and they now had the ability to move.

"RUN!" Double D shouted. Everyone started to run.

The monster started to burn into a crisp and was put into flames. It gave one more moan before completely dying.

"That was easy." Eduardo jr said.

"Except the fact that we almost got killed." Vivian said.

"We should use our healing spells." Double D said.

**"First Aid/Cure**!" Double D, Vivian (she and Double D did First Aid), and Shirley (she did Cure) called out and they all healed themselves and Eduardo jr.

"I feel all new!" Eduardo jr said.

"That's the beauty of healing spells." Vivian said.

Norma ran over to the group and cheered, "Thank you guys so much! You all fought for little old me!"

Double D, Vivian, and Eduardo jr glared at Norma and said, "No we didn't!"

"We did that to protect ourselves." Shirley said.

"You could've helped too!" Double D said.

"We almost got killed!" Vivian shouted.

"Geez. But I didn't expect for all three of you to be erens," Norma said and turned to Double D, "But I know that shadow girl is a Crystal Eren and that little guy is an Iron Eren. I thought that it's impossible to use both Eres at once. How can you learn both Iron and Crystal Eres?"

"That's the thing. We don't use eres." Double D said.

"Then how can you do all those cool spells and attacks?" Norma said.

Double D started to explain everything to Norma.

"So you guys come from another world? You should've told me that sooner, sillies!" Norma said as she giggled.

"At least now you know." Eduardo jr said.

"People need to help eachother out. It feels good to be useful, doesn't it?" Norma asked.

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Eduardo jr asked.

Norma turned and declared, "I've made up my mind. I'm going to let you guys join my party! I know Shirl would do the job."

Vivian, Double D and Eduardo jr looked shocked and said, "What?"

"I've been looking for someone from another world to get some milege out of," Norma replied, "Finding three at once is more than what I could have possible hope for!"

"What are you anyway?" Double D asked.

"I'm a world-class treasure hunter." Norma replied.

"Norma, did you see a flying person? He is searching for something?" Double D asked.

"A flying person? What are you stupid? If you want to see acrobats, go to the circus." Norma replied.

Eduardo jr kicked Norma's shin and punched her head and shouted, "NOBODY CALLS MY DAD STUPID!!!"

"OWW!!" Norma said.

Eduardo jr laughed.

"What was that for? That hurt!" Norma shouted at Eduardo jr.

"We don't have time for this." Double D said.

They all started to leave.

"Well fine! I'm looking for some Crystal Star thing and I'm not going to share it with you when I find it!" Norma said.

Everyone turned back and walked over to Norma.

"Did you say Crystal Star?" Double D asked.

"Yeah..." Norma replied.

"We need that star!" Vivian said.

"Then come on! Let's work together!" Norma shouted.

"No!" Vivian shouted.

"Let's be a team!" Norma said cutely.

"No matter how cute you act, we're not letting you join!" Eduardo jr said.

Norma got mad and said, "Join my team and let's be friends, dammit!"

"You're not the one who should be mad!" Eduardo jr argued back.

"Then you can't get that Crystal Star you want!" Norma said.

"What do you want?" Eduardo jr asked as he gave up.

"Join my team! You'll flip when you see how good I am." Norma replied.

"Then we'll include you in our group. We need your treasure hunting skills to find that star." Double D said.

"Fine. But promise you won't sell it?" the little yoshi pointed his finger at Norma.

"Okay okay!" Norma said.

"Then welcome to our team!" Vivian said.

"A proper introduction should be in order. My name is Eddward. But everyone calls me Double D." Double D introduced.

"Double D is too long of a nickname for me." Norma said.

"Why are you commenting on my nickname." Double D asked.

"Because I want to call you something else, 2-D." Norma replied.

"2-D?" Vivian and Eduardo jr asked.

"Norma gives nicknames to people she met. Her nickname for me is Shirl." Shirley explained.

"That must explain why she calls you Shirl all the time." Vivian responded.

"Okay 2-D. Now how about yout two friends?" Norma asked.

"My name is Vivian." Vivian introduced.

"And I'm Eduardo jr!" Eduardo jr said.

"Let's see, shadowy color, witch's hat with red and white..." Norma said as she examined Vivian, "I got it! How about Viv!"

"Viv sound's nice!" Vivian said as she smiled with a giggle.

"Now how about me?" Eduardo jr asked.

"Black gloves, spiky golden boots, a belt with a gold star in it... I'm gonna call you Champ!" Norma said.

"Champ is the coolest! I'm the champion at Glitzville right now!" Eduardo jr shouted with joy.

"Then I'm glad that I made the right choice!" Norma said.

"What eres can you use?" Vivian asked.

"I'm a Crystal Eren. Crystal Eres make me look so nice, doesn't it?" Norma asked.

Double D had mixed reactions about Norma's comment and said, "Crystal Eres can also be for vanity if you're a girl I guess..."

"Anyway, I met this girl and she had agreed to help me with finding that Crystal Star." Norma said.

"Who is she?" Double D said.

"I'm not telling you her name. But I will tell you she wore a dress and a crown like a princess. She wanted to find her friends." Norma said.

Thr group gasped.

Norma looked confused and asked, "Do you know this person?"

"No, but she does sound like our lost friends." Double D said.

"Well when we find her, I'll ask her." Norma replied

"Stop!" a voice shouted.

The group turned to where the voice came from.

"It's the X-Nauts!" Double D shouted.

"The X-whats?" Norma asked.

"The X-Nauts are a gang that want to collect the Crystal Stars. Currently, he's trying to capture Shirley." Double D explained.

"Capture the Merines!" the X-nauts shouted.

Everyone drew their weapons but Norma stood in front of them.

"Norma what are you doing?" Eduardo jr asked.

"I got this one, Champ. Remember what I said about how good I am?" Norma asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Just leave this all to me." Norma said.

The X-Naut count was 10 this time. They were shouting random comments like, "Capture the Merines!" "Destroy the Legendary Hero!" "Who is that girl?"

"This is going to be cake!" Norma shotued as her nails started to glow. "Crystal Eres looking nice, as usual."

"Norma, what weapon is that?" Edaurdo jr said.

"Is that a Bubble Blower?" Vivian asked.

"It IS a bubble blower straw in the shape of a rod used for magic. I think Norma uses it for a weapon. Either she hits enemies with that or she blows bubbles that somehow inflict damage." Double D explained.

"Bubbles that kill?" Eduardo jr asked.

"First Shirley's Pen, now Norma's Bubble Blower?" Vivian said.

**"Grave!" **Norma shouted as pointed rocks rose from the ground like a stalagmite. It damaged three X-Nauts.

"Norma, are you sure you don't want us to help?" Shirley asked.

**"Fire Wall!" **Norma called out a wall of fire to rise from the ground and it burned four X-Nauts.

"Get her!" X-Nauts shouted.

"Sorry loser! **Ice Wall!"** Norma shouted as a wall of ice froze the rest.

All the X-Nauts have been defeated.

"Are you amazed?" Norma asked.

Everyone was in shock that Norma was able to pull this off alone and nodded.

"Hey!" a vocie shouted.

"Chloe?" Double D shouted.

"2-D? You brought these guys here too?" Double D said.

"There they are!" Will's voice can be heard.

"Who's there with them?" Chloe asked from afar.

Senel, Chloe and Will ran up to them.

"Senel! Chloe! Will!" Vivian shouted.

"Eddward, what happened here?" Chloe asked.

"Senny! Teach! C!" Norma shouted as she gave Senel, Will and Chloe a group hug that the three was squirming to get out of.

"Senny? That has got to be the dumbest nickname ever" Eduardo jr shouted as he snickered at Senel's nickname.

"Teach? That seems appropriate." Double D commented.

"C? That's short for hers like my nickname is." Vivian commented.

"Oh great, Norma's here?" Senel asked, apparenty unamused.

"Yes. Why are you guys unhappy about that?" Vivian asked.

"Norma has gotten us in trouble so many times!" Chloe shouted.

"And by the looks of things, she has gotten you in trouble in well." Will said.

"It wasn't my fault Teach!" Norma shouted.

Will just hit her on the head.

"Oww! Three years we've seen eachother and you still do that?!" Norma shouted.

"Like you've changed." Senel said.

"Listen, Norma is coming with us." Double D said.

Senel and Chloe shouted, "WHAT!!!!????"

"Are you crazy!?" Senel asked.

"If she got us into trouble three years ago, just think how much trouble we'll be in now!" Chloe shouted.

"Guys relax. I can help!" Norma said.

"By what?" Senel asked.

"I am looking for the Crystal Star as much as you guys are." Norma said.

"Norma, since you've been in this forest, have you seen the Crystal Star?" Will asked.

"I've looked everywhere, but I haven't found even a trace of the Crystal Star." Norma said.

"You're not coming with us!" Senel shouted.

"But Shirl, 2-D, Viv, and Champ here agreed to let me in. And since only Senny, Teach and C disagreed, that means that only three people say I shouldn't go. But four people do, so I come along." Norma said.

Senel and Chloe sighed and said, "Fine... You can come"

"But don't do anything to get us in trouble!" Will said.

"You'll thank me once we find that star." Norma said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Senel said.

* * *

Norma is my 2nd favorite ToL Character. That's why I'm excited to add her

I'm not that creative on nicknames that Norma should call Double D, Vivian, and Eduardo jr. So I'm opening a fourm on Norma Nicknames so you can come up with suggestions on what nicknames should Norma give to characters (Characters like Mario, Koops, Goombella, Eddy, etc.)

Once again, if I made an error to anything thoughout the whole Tales of Legendia arc, please let me know!!

Please Read and revieiw and have yourself a Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
